


What Our Minds Are Hiding

by LouiseLH



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack, Wolf serum, hidden memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 75,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLH/pseuds/LouiseLH
Summary: Skye has always been alone, she has a hard time trusting other, especially the system and government organizations. she is looking for answers to questions she has had since she can remember. But what will happen when SHIELD catches her. She will be offered an ultimatum, what will she choose, will she get answers, and will she be able to handle them.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter & Maria Hill & Skye Daisy Johnson, Sharon Carter/Maria Hill, Sharon Carter/Maria Hill/Skye Daisy Johnson, Victoria Hand/Isabelle Hartley
Comments: 121
Kudos: 415





	1. what is your name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, now I have read many fanfiction stories and thought I would try to write my own.  
> I am dyslexic and English is not my native language.  
> So, I don't mind people giving me feed-back on both my story and language and grammatical, as grammatical is also different from my own Danish mother tongue.
> 
> I don't own anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, just some minor editing spelling and stuff like that.

In a world where soulmates exist, it is believed that about 60% of the world’s population has one or more marks. There are two kinds of Soul mark categories, one is called a Born Mark, and the other is called an Emerged Mark. 

The Born Mark is a mark that someone is born with or gets when one’s soul mate is born, they have a black color and they are the first words your soulmate says to someone in their handwriting. The Emerged Mark is the same, with the exception that it has a silver color; this mark only occurs when you make a big and important decision that changes one’s life. Both marks can be romantic or platonic, if you are romantic soulmates it requires that you have sex with your soulmate while the marks touching, skin to skin.

A romantic soulmate is usually stronger than the platonic bond, which is like a best friend. A romantic soulmate is one where you can feel your soulmate if they need you, or are in danger, or are just happy. It runs a lot on emotions and can be difficult to handle for many. In the romantic soulmates dynamic, there is always a Dominant and Submissive, mostly it is the submissive who has the most difficulty adjusting to the bond, but the dominant can also have a hard time.

* * *

Skye was sitting in her van, she had just uploaded her latest post, and was tracing her mark on her right ribcage, it was an Emerged Mark she got when she was 12, back on the 17th of February in 2007. When she was looking for a document for the head nun, in the head nun’s office and found a note with her name on it that referred to a document that CPS would have, she decided she wanted to know what it was; it could be her parents or at least a clue or a reason as to why she was growing up in the system.

But it had turned out to be a redacted document from an organization named SHIELD that came out of the shadows last year, September 27th, 2012, the day after the battle of New York. 

When her van door was opened with a flash and everything went dark. She managed to see a middle-aged man with a friendly smile and a quick glimpse of a younger man as he threw a black hood thing over her head and hurled her out of her van, he then handcuffed her hands behind her back. 

Sometime later, she is thrown down on a metal chair and her hands are clasped to something cold and the hood is torn from her head, she sees that it is a metal table that her hands were handcuffed too. The middle-aged man is there still with that smile of his and so is the young man, but he is looking like he did not want to be there or he would like to beat someone up, Skye could not tell.

“Hi, sorry for Agent Ward, he doesn’t like your group very much. My name is Coulson, what is your name?” friendly smile said. 

Skye just looked at, friendly smile, no, Coulson, for a moment, until she could feel that the Ward? guy got annoyed. 

“Skye,” she simply said. 

She heard a huff from behind her and then, “What is your  _ real name? _ ” from Ward, and he actually stressed the words real name, what an idiot, Skye thought. 

“That doesn’t matter right now, we need something else from you, another name, a hooded hero,” Coulson said, interrupting Skye and Ward.

“I don’t know what you mean, I don’t know who you are talking about,” She said looking at Coulson and all but ignoring Ward’s glaring. Ward said something about her and her type and how they like to stir up things and then run, so Skye and Ward went back and forward, until Coulson told Ward to follow him.

When they returned to the room, Coulson had what looked like a gun with some liquid in a vial, that Ward said, while looking smug, was a truth serum, and that they would inject her with. Instead, Coulson injected it into Ward, then he left, but not before he took the handcuffs off of Skye and told her she could ask Ward whatever she wanted.

Of course, Skye knew of this serum from all her hacking of SHIELD and she also knew that it didn’t work, but she thought she could have some fun with this Ward dude and Coulson. When she was done with Ward, she went to find Coulson. When she did, he asked how it went with Ward and they talked for a moment, until Coulson showed her security footage of the hooded hero attacking a man. After Skye saw that, she agreed to help them.

It all ended at Union Station where Mike Peterson was saved from exploding and was taken into SHIELD so they could help him, and Ace, his son, went to live with his aunt. Coulson offered Skye a spot on his team that she said yes to. 

The next day she was packing her van, when she was done, she went inside the BUS, that was really a plane, and she met Simmons and Fitz in the cargo hold. Both of them helped her with her stuff. Agent May said that there were five minutes ‘til takeoff and that they should strap in. 

Fifteen minutes later they were in the briefing room to find out what the mission was about. It turns out that it was about an 084, or an object of unknown origin, that SHIELD was called in for in Peru. After the briefing Coulson told Skye to go with Simmons down to the lab to fill out some papers for HQ and answer some medical questions.

Down in the lab a little while later, all the paperwork was done, and now only the medical questions from Simmons were left. 

“Okay, Skye, almost do. Do you have any soul marks?” Simmons asked. 

“Yes, one, an Emerged Mark” Skye answered. 

Simmons smiled, “Have you met them yet and when did it appear?” she asked. 

“No, I have not met them yet, it appeared on the 17th of February, 2007,” Skye said.

She did not mention that she was only 12 when she got it because she did not think that they would allow a 17-year-old girl on the plane or in the organization, consultant or not. So, she had said she was 23 years old. And luckily Simmons accepted the answer. 

The mission ended with a few bumps and bruises on the entire team, and a BIG hole in the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited and betaed 03/10-2020
> 
> this is inspired by, Operation: Shadows by BlackWidowsHill


	2. Problems in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh another chapter this soon, yes I was on a roll

A few days later the plane is repaired and they are back in the air; Fitzsimmons is in the lab, Ward is in the cargo hold, May is in the cockpit, and Coulson is in his office.

And Skye, Skye is with Ward in the cargo hold, that so luckily for Skye is also a makeshift gym.

After the mission in Peru, Skye had agreed to train to be an agent. Of course, she didn’t say that she didn’t want to be an agent of SHIELD to Coulson and Ward when they talked to her about it. She was there to get answers.

While Skye and Ward trained, they received a message over the speaker system about a new mission, which turned out to be one of Fitzsimons’s former teachers from their academy days, Dr. Franklin Hall. He had been kidnapped by Ian Quinn and was being kept in Malta, where SHIELD was not allowed to operate. During the meeting Skye kept catching May looking at her in an odd way, she knew that May did not like that she was there, but the way she was looking at her was not the ‘I want you gone kind of way,’ more like she was trying to find something. Skye could not be bothered by that now, so she took the initiative to go in and distract Quinn. Later in the lab, she saw Fitzsimons giving her the same look. Hall ended up dying and Quinn escaped, but they got ahold of the Gravitonium, which Quinn had found. It was also during this mission that Skye began to think about if SHIELD was as bad as she thought.

Over the next few days May kept looking weirdly at Skye, Skye was about to ask her what her problem was when a new mission came in. It ended up being that a former agent was now stealing valuable information, but as it turned out she was being controlled. They managed to save her, but weren’t able to catch the people behind it.

It was evening when Skye was walking to her bunk. When she spotted May watching her again, she decided she wanted to know why and went over to where May was sitting at the bar, “Why are you watching me like that?” she asked. 

May turned her head to look Skye in the eye, and for a few seconds she just looked, “I’m not watching you, I’m assessing you,” she said and stood up and walked away, leaving Skye with a confused look on her face. 

_ What is that supposed to mean,  _ Skye thought. And went to her bunk to get some sleep.

The next morning after her training with Ward, Skye spent her time with Fitzsimmons in the lab. When the conversation on soulmates came up, “I don’t know guys, I don’t really know that much about soul marks, yeah I have one, and no I have not met them yet, if I ever do. How about you, do either of you have one?” Skye said after Fitz asked her if she knew if her soul mark and soulmate was a platonic or romantic, man or woman, because some people could sense that before they met their soulmate. 

“Don’t worry Skye, you will meet them one day. It is only like 7% that have a mark or marks, which do not meet each other. And yes, we both do have marks, we are a soulmate pair,” Simmons said.

“What? Why did I not know that before now?” Skye asked with a shocked face. “Are you romantic or platonic?” Skye asked, the romantic part with a playful tone. 

Both Simmons and Fitz chuckled at that, “We are romantic, have been for a few years now, I think 8 years. We met at the academy but we didn’t talk to one another for the first year or so, then we became lab partners and were recruited for another project,” Fitz said, the last part was said like he was not supposed to say it, or no one else could know about it.

“Wow, I knew you two were close, but not that you were romantic soulmates, maybe platonic, with that friendship vibe you got going on,” Skye said. 

“Yes, our bond can seem like a platonic bond, and we are also best friends and lovers,” Simmons said. 

“So you can say that you have like a double bond going on for you, if that is possible, and if so, that is so cool,” Skye said.

Both Simmons and Fitz looked at one another, then at Skye like they haven’t thought about that. Before either one could say anything more though, May came into the Lab and told Skye to follow her to Coulson’s office.

When they entered the office, Coulson told Skye to take a seat. Skye had just sat down when Ward entered too. 

“What is going on AC?” Skye asked. 

“AC?” Coulson asked.

“Agent Coulson, AC,” Skye simply said.

“Huh, okay, please call me Agent Coulson or Coulson,” he said. 

“Got it Coulson, so what is going on?” she said. 

“Do you know a man named Miles Lydon?” Coulson asked.

All three agents could see that Skye got uncomfortable when Coulson asked her about Lydon. 

“Why?” she just asked. 

“Do you?” Ward asked, May was just watching her again, or as she said last night, assessing her. “We know you know each other, we have a picture of you two,” Ward said and showed her the picture.It was of her and Miles in Miami two months before she joined SHIELD. 

“Yes, I do know him, why?” she said, getting a bit nervous about what Miles had done and how they had gotten that picture. She didn’t know that it existed, because if she did she would have deleted it a long time ago.

“What is your relationship with him?” Coulson asked, sensing that if he didn’t stop Ward and Skye it would turn ugly. He knew Ward had some issues with the way Skye saw the world, and her values and morals, they were so different from his, and when Coulson thought about it, he too could understand Ward in his thought process, it was how he and himself were trained in the academy.

But Skye was different, that was another reason why he had recruited her, he knew SHIELD could learn a lot from other people to be better at their job. 

“We dated for some time. We broke up about a month before I joined you guys,” Skye said. 

Ward gave a little huff behind her, “Where is he, do you know that?” Ward asked.

“No, I don’t know where he is. What is this about, because I don’t think we are here to talk about my love life?” Skye said in a slightly angry tone to Ward. 

“He hacked our office in Hong Kong and leaked information on a powered man named Chan Ho Yin that has led to his kidnapping. He might be in danger, we need to know who Mr. Lydon leaked the information to,” Coulson said, “so, do you know how we can get a hold of him?” he asked.

Skye sat a few moments and thought about what to do. On one hand she didn’t want to betray Miles, and on the other she still needed answers and she could only get them if she was inside SHIELD. “Yes, I know a way to get to him, but you would not be able to just walk up to him and talk to him, he is, hmm, how do I say it, he is very paranoid and jumpy around cops and agents, he will run,” She said. 

“How do we do it then? Do you have an idea?” May said, speaking for the first time since this conversation started. 

“Yes, I do,” Skye said.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited and betaed 03/10-2020


	3. why are you here

Skye’s idea was simple, she would text Miles and warn him about SHIELD agents looking for him, ask to meet up, and he would agree. May was to go with Skye and wait for him at his apartment.

When Lydon arrived, May could hear from her hiding place that he was happy to see Skye and for the warning she sent him. “I have missed you a lot honey,” he told her while hugging her. Skye looked mad at him, and it seemed like Lydon saw it too, because he asked her about it. Skye only shook her head and asked him about what he thought he was doing hacking SHIELD while she was inside, like she had forgotten May was there, so May decided to step out of the shadows she was hiding in, and arrested Lydon. And with the look on Skye’s face, she had forgotten May was there, and she had not meant to say that. 

Back at the plane Coulson and Ward went to talk to Lydon, while Skye, May and Fitzsimmons looked through the camera link and looked through his computer that they had taken with them from his apartment.

Suddenly Skye slammed her fist down on the table they were at and cursed loudly. 

“What is it? What have you found?” May asked.

“He took money for this hack,” Skye said in an angry tone, and walked out, went toward the interrogation room, and walked in. “What the hell, Miles? You took MONEY for this? Why would you do that? Tell us who you sold this information to?….NOW!” Skye said to him, shocking Coulson, Ward, and May who had followed her. 

“Us?” Miles said with a huff, “since when have YOU been a tool for the government? Have you told them why YOU are HERE?” Miles said back.

Before Skye could react, Coulson spoke up and told Miles that if he didn’t start to talk, they would lock him up for the rest of his life, and if he talked, he could walk out of here.

So, Miles told them that about a woman in a flower dress, and that when he had done a background check on her, he had found out she was from an ego group studying insects, Centipedes. After they had checked the information that Miles had giving them, Coulson did let Miles go with a little gift, a bracelet that wouldn’t allow him to do any illegal activity on a computer or other electronic devices, and the money that he had been paid was confiscated.

The team went to Hong Kong from there, to save Mr. Yin, but unfortunately they were too late. He ended up dying, and so did a few other SHIELD agents. The woman in the flower dress got away and the Centipede serum was stable, thanks to Mr. Yin’s blood.

After the mission May and Coulson were in Coulson’s office talking about the mission, when May asked Coulson, “What are your thoughts about what Miles said earlier about Skye? And why is she here?” 

Coulson at first said nothing, then he took a deep breath, “I don’t know, can you get Skye so I can talk to her about it. We knew that she was a liability and was hiding a lot of secrets about herself, when I asked her to join us, but I want to know what she is hiding from us,” he said.

“You don’t want me to stay? Or Ward to come too? He is her SO after all,” May asked. 

“No, I will handle it alone, I think she will be more open if it is just her and me. Beside her and Ward don’t seem to get along. Again, I think it is because of the new information about her and Miles,” he said, May just nodded and left to go get Skye.

Down in the common area Fitzsimmons and Skye were sitting on the couches playing a game, Ward was in the cargo hold beating the punching bag, he had said he didn’t want to play, that he needed to get rid of some extra energy he had. Fitz had made a comment about some anger he needed to get rid of first.

“That was a hard mission,” Skye said.

“Yes it was, how are you, by the way? You seemed close with Miles,” Simmons asked. 

“Hmm, I don’t really know, I never thought he was one for taking money for a hack. He always told me when we were together that information should be free for all,” she said.

“Do you still believe that? I mean, that information should be free for all?” Fitz asked her.

“I think after I joined this circus, I have started to realize that not all information is meant to be known by all. So no, I don’t think so. I still don’t like all the secrets though,” Skye said and at that point May walked down the stairs and towards them.

“Skye Coulson would like to see you in his office,” she said. Skye nodded she knew what it was about. 

“Does Ward need to be told or is he on his way?” she asked May.

“No, it is just you Coulson wants to talk to,” May answered. Skye nodded again and went up the stairs.

“Where is Skye going?” Ward asked, he had come up the stairs from the cargo hold and was drying sweat from his head with a towel. 

“To talk to Coulson about today,” May said, “alone, Agent Ward, Coulson wanted to talk to her alone,” May said when Ward made a move to walk after her.

“But I’m her SO,” he said. 

“I know, but he still wanted to talk to her alone, considering how this morning's conversation went, when she told us about her relationship with Lydon,” May said back. She could see that Ward wasn’t happy about it, but he nodded, and told them that he was gonna take a shower.

When Skye reached Coulson’s office, she took a deep breath before she knocked. Once Coulson had given her permission to enter, she opened the door and walked in. 

“Hi Coulson, May said you wanted to talk to me. I suppose that’s about what Miles said?” she asked.

“Yes, please close the door and sit down,” he answered her, so she did as she was told.

“Let’s be clear about this conversation,” Coulson started, and as Skye nodded he continued, “what you say in this conversation, is going to mean a lot for your future. Many of the higher up agents are concerned about your loyalty and I understand them. So, if you want to stay here, you have to tell me why you’re here,” he said. He could see that Skye was about to deny that she had other motives as to why she was there so he interrupted her before she could. “We both know that you have another reason as to why you are here, and not just to open your eyes as to how we here at SHIELD work, you have a different motive and this is your one and only chance to come out with it, otherwise we are done,” he said, the last thing was said with a harsh tone.

When he could see that Skye was struggling with what to choose, he continued, “It can be between us, it all depends on what it is. If it is a risk to SHIELD or its agents, it won’t be between us, but if it isn’t, it will stay between us.” 

Skye took a deep breath, she knew that this was her last chance, so she reached into the hidden pocket of her bra and didn’t see Coulson’s shocked face when she did.

She gave him her SD card, “That’s all I have,” she said.

“Have? Have on us, SHIELD? What is this?” he said while standing up. 

“No, everything I have about me, the search for my parents, who I am, where I come from. There is nothing, I have only been able to find one document, a document that has been redacted -“ she didn’t get to finish.

“By SHIELD,” interrupted Coulson, with a tone Skye could not identify.

“I assume you don’t want the rest of the team to know about this?” he asked.

“No, not right now. What are you going to do now?” she said.

“If you don’t mind, I could help you, but I would like to warn you that you may not like what you find,” he said.

“It can’t be worse than what I have imagined, and yes, I think I would like your help.”

“Okay, but I need you to put this on,” he said while handing her a box, when she opened it she saw it was a nanny bracelet, the same one that Miles had gotten. 

“Why?” she just asked. 

“Because it would reassure those who don’t trust you, and you said in our meeting this morning when we made the plan to take in Lydon, that you had been in contact with him, so people are a bit wary about letting you run around SHIELD with no oversight. This will show them that you want this and that they can trust you. You do still want this?” he asked,

“I would like to stay, yes, and I can understand their concern, I was blindsided about Miles too. How long do I have to keep it on?” She said, Coulson gave her a smile and told her he couldn’t tell her that and that it would be a process, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be too long. She nodded and asked if they were done. He nodded and told her to go get some sleep because it had gotten rather late. She smiled and left his office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editedand betaed 03/10-2020


	4. New mission and you want what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and betaed 04/10-2020

She was sitting in her cubicle at the Triskelion when an old friend came by. He just sat there for a few moments until she got fed up with him just sitting there and staring at her.

“What do you want, Coulson? Don’t you have a job that needs to be done?” she said.

“Can’t I just come to say hello May?” Coulson asked.

“No,” May simply said back. 

“Okay, okay, I have an offer for you,” he said. 

“No,” May said almost instantly.

“At least hear me out,” Coulson said with one of his annoying smiles. May just gave a little huff and a small smile, a May smile, that only people who knew her would be able to see.

So Coulson told her about his new team and that he wanted her to “drive” the BUS, that was not actually a bus but a plane, he promised her that it was all she needed to do, that and run backend on the missions, no combat. She said okay, she would do it.

When she was sure that Coulson had gone, and no one was looking at her, which had a small chance of happening, because people were scared of her, she was known as The Calvary and if she heard you call her that she would be very angry at the person who did so.

She walked out of the office space her cubicle was in and walked to the elevator and she opened the hidden panel to press the button to the floor she wanted to go to, it was a long ride down to the floor, when she was there she was greeted by her soulmate Natasha Romanoff, “Hey.” “Hi,” they both said at the same time, while they hugged.

They walked together to the shared space, where they were met by Maria Hill, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and Victoria Hand. Victoria and Natasha nodded at each other. 

“Hey Melinda, has Coulson asked you yet to join him?” Victoria asked when Melinda and Natasha had sat down. 

“Yes, he just asked me, so we are good to go,” she answered.

Maria was the first to say something after a while, where everyone just sat and looked at each other. “We all know why we’re here, Victoria two of your wolves, Jemma and Leo, are going to be stationed with Melinda on the BUS, so we have to set up some rules for Jemma, Leo, and Melinda, as Melinda is not part of your pack, but Natasha’s and mine. We would have liked to have Kara here as she is your Beta, but her mission ran longer than we expected, so I hope we can figure something out.”

Normally it would have been Natasha who would speak, after all Maria was Natasha’s Beta, but since Melinda had a hard time getting out in the field again, they had decided that Maria should speak, so that Natasha could be there for her soulmate.

“So, Peggy isn’t joining us either?” Leo asked. 

“No, she had other matters to attend to,” Maria responded.

So, Maria and Victoria, with Natasha, May, and Fitzsimmons came to an agreement. That May would look out for the two younger wolves, even though they were no longer puppies but adult wolves, but they were still omegas and omegas were the lowest in the pack. May was also allowed to discipline them to a degree. She had to inform Victoria on what they had done wrong though, and about what punishment both she and Victoria agreed on; however, they didn’t think it would come to any of that. It was Fitzsimmons after all. The only trouble they ever got into was their experiments, so it was mainly that, that May should look out for and of course that they didn’t talk too much about the wolf program in front of Coulson, and the specialist that would also be on the team. They had hoped it would’ve been another wolf, but Coulson had chosen Ward to be the specialist on the team. 

There were two packs, one was Natasha’s, and the other was Victoria’s, but there was a third alpha, Peggy, and she was the head alpha.

There were four main groups in the pack, there were the Alphas, then came the Betas, then the Sigma’s, and finally came the Omegas. When there were puppies in the pack, they were on the same level as the omegas, but they could grow up to be in any group, even alpha.

The next day they were on the way to LA to intercept a hacker for the Rising Tide. It turned out to be a young girl who agreed to help, and of course Coulson wanted her onboard the plane and to be a part of the team.

The next day when the plane was being repaired, May and Fitzsimmons were called to a conference room, when they got there, two screens were showing, on one of them Victoria, Kara and Natasha, both Victoria and Natasha looked a little displeased. On the other screen was Maria and Peggy.

“Welcome,” Peggy started. May nodded, Fitzsimmons gave a smile and a brief nod to their alpha, beta, and head alpha. “I have decided that we need a new wolf to the pack,” Peggy said. 

“A new wolf, only one? We normally take at least two,” May asked. 

“Yes, I know, but the one I have chosen is the consultant on your team and it is not up for discussion. I believe she could be a good addition to the pack,” Peggy said. May now understood the displeased looks from both Victoria and her soulmate. She herself was a little concerned but knew better than to speak up against Peggy when she had said that it wasn’t up for discussion. 

“How are we going to do this then? She is not SHIELD and I doubt Coulson wants to let her go so soon, he seems very fond of her despite the short time he has known her,” May asked. 

“We will wait until the girl has gotten a chance to adjust to SHIELD before we approach her,” Peggy said. 

“Can we trust her? She is a Hacker for The Rising Tide, what if she says no when we approach her, do we lock her up because she will know about the wolf project?” Victoria asked. 

“No, we don’t lock her up, we simply would not take no as an answer,” Peggy answered.

Maria’s head shot up and looked at Peggy, “You want to force her?” she asked with a lot of emotions, every wolf knew how hard it was for Maria to be a wolf. She was originally not meant to be one, and she was still one of the lead agents to oversee the project. 

Which had created some problems in the beginning between Maria and Natasha until Peggy had set some clear rules that Maria was Natasha’s beta, but Maria was also one of the leaders of the project and the deputy director of SHIELD. Natasha couldn’t use her alpha status against Maria if it related to SHIELD operations, or the things Natasha wasn’t allowed to know. Natasha was not allowed to use her alpha status to get out of trouble if she had done something wrong on a mission that didn’t concern the pack. The same rules applied to Victoria even if Maria was Natasha’s beta, Victoria was still an alpha and could use her alpha status against her or every wolf. And the rules for Maria were the same as every other wolf, obey your alpha.

There were originally three packs, but now there are only two. The third pack had disappeared after they had forced Maria to start the transformation by injecting her with the first injection. 

“I know how you feel Maria, that is why I have decided she will be a part of Natasha’s pack, she would have May as a guide on the plane, and you too if she feels forced to do this, and she might. She will also have Leo and Jemma to talk to. Although, I know that at first the alphas had decided not to interfere with the other packs, but I hope Victoria will make an exception and let Leo and Jemma help a little,” Peggy said. 

“I will think about it and discuss it with Natasha,” Victoria said.

Over the next few days everything was quiet, except the girl; Skye kept complaining about training. In those days May had kept an eye on Skye to figure out what it was Peggy had seen in the girl, and if they could trust her, she had asked Fitzsimmons to watch Skye too.

When the mission about Hall came, May was quite impressed that Skye had gotten them a way into Quinn’s mansion. 

May and Fitzsimmons were on the plane, and Skye was at Quinn’s party trying to find a way to get to one of Quinn’s computers, so Coulson and Ward could get in. When Fitz was trying to help Skye get into Quinn’s office, and Quinn showed up, May was a little concerned about how they could complete the mission, because Skye was just a hacker. She didn’t know how to do what they did.

Skye impressed May again though when she got into the office, but then they lost the signal to her comms, causing May to start thinking Skye was jumping ship and told Quinn that they were there. However, there was a beep that told them that the access to Quinn’s computer and his defenses was complete. Skye had done it. In the end, Hall ended up dead and Quinn escaped, but they got a hold of the Gravitonium. 

And then there was the mission with Amador, where Skye had hijacked the eye camera and mirrored it over to a pair of glasses for Ward to use. May could start to see that Skye was resourceful.

After the mission with Mr. Yin and Lydon, and Coulson told her he wanted to speak with Skye alone, she wasn’t happy about it. She wanted to know if Skye was a threat to the pack, but when Peggy’s voice said in her head that she should leave it for now, she went down and told Skye that Coulson wanted to talk to her. She could see that Ward wasn’t happy to not be in the meeting either, but she didn’t care about that.

After Ward had left them, she turned to Fitzsimmons, “What have you observed?” she asked.

“Nothing really, only the things that are in her file,” Simmons said. 

“Hmm,” May responded. She nodded to the two young wolves and left, going to the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay all just wanted to know if people like this? and what is your opinion so far?


	5. The Ultimatum

The next day May went up to Coulson’s office, “What did Skye say yesterday?” she asked.

“It’s something between Skye and I,” he answered, without looking up from his paperwork. May only nodded, and was about to leave when Coulson stopped her, “We’ve been asked to come to The Hub,” he said.

“Who put in the order?” she asked.

“Maria Hill, she will meet us there.” 

“Okay, I’ll go put the coordinates in,” she said and went to do just that.

When she reached the cockpit, and after setting the course for The Hub, she closed her eyes, took out her phone, and found the right contact and pressed the call button. She waited a few moments before it was picked up, “Maria Hill,” was said at the other end of the line. 

“Maria, it’s me,” she said.

“Hey Melinda, I guess that Coulson has told you to come to The Hub?” Maria asked.

“Yes, he did. Does this have anything to do with including Skye in the project?” May asked.

“Yes, it is, and there is also a mission that Ward, Fitz, and Coulson will be sent out on, so Coulson and Ward won’t ask too many questions. Coulson knows that I have asked to talk to Skye about what has happened over the last few days,” Maria said.

“Hmm, isn’t it a little too soon to include Skye? We haven’t known her for that long, only what, two weeks?” May asked.

“Yes, but Peggy insists that we do it as soon as possible. Natasha will be there too, and she is not happy about it either,” Maria said. May let out a big sigh.

“Okay Maria, we will be there in 2 hours and 17 minutes,” May said.

“See you then,” Maria replied, the call ended after that.

When they got to The Hub, they were met by Hill. Her and Coulson greeted one another, then Hill turned to Skye. “Hello, you must be the mysterious Skye. I’m deputy director Maria Hill,” she said with a smile.

“Mysterious, who me, I’m not that mysterious,” Skye replied with a little laughter. She saw Hill get an expression on her face that she couldn’t read. “Sorry,” she quickly said.

Maria made a “hmm” sound, then she turned to Coulson and said, “Coulson I need to speak to you, before you, Ward, and Fitz have the mission briefing with Agent Hand,” Maria said. 

“Of course,” he replied. 

“Good, follow me. The rest of you will be called when there is a need for you,” she said. “Skye, we have time for some training before the briefing,” Ward told Skye, much to Skye’s displeasure. 

When Coulson and Maria made it to Maria’s office at the Hub Coulson asked “So Maria, what is it that you want to talk to me about? If this is about Skye then-“ he didn’t get to finish when Maria interrupted him. 

“Coulson this is about Skye, just not what you think,” she said. “I just want to know what your thoughts are about her, I know she told you something about why she is here last night. I also know that you won’t tell me, or anyone else, what it was she told you if it isn’t a threat to SHIELD, and since you haven’t done that, I can only assume that it isn’t,” she told Coulson.

Coulson only made a “Oh” sound before he started to tell Maria that he believed that Skye could be one of the best agents SHIELD had ever had, if she was just given a chance, and that she was a good person who had just made a few mistakes. Maria only nodded, then she told Coulson to get to his meeting with Agent Hand. 

When the time for the briefing came they were told that it was only for level 7 and above, once Fitzsimmons heard that they went to the lab. Skye was confused and tried to follow Coulson, May, and Ward, but when she got to the panel that opened the door, her wrist got stuck to it. Coulson came back to her and told her that she wasn’t allowed in the meeting, that he knew that it was hard for her to adjust to the way the rest of SHIELD worked, compared to the way they did things on the BUS, but that her wrist should be free in a minute and with that, he left.

When Skye finally got free from the panel, she went back to the plane as there was nothing else she could do. It was a couple of hours later that the rest of the team came back, she was told that the boys were going on a mission and Simmons was asked to help down in the lab with something classified down there for Agent Hand.

The next morning the boys departed for their mission as it was scheduled to take at least a week. Skye was a little worried, but she didn’t say anything to anyone and then when Simmons went down to the lab, it was only her and May until Maria Hill came on the BUS, “Skye, Agent May, follow me,” was the only thing she said. When they arrived at Maria's office, Skye was surprised to see another person in there, it was a redhead that she knew, or more correctly knew of.

“Ahh, you’re smaller than I thought,” the redhead said.

“Ummm, what’s going on here?” Skye asked. The three older agents and wolves could see that Skye gulped. 

“Maria, will you?” Natasha said as May walked over and stood next to the redhead. 

“Yes,” Maria answered with a little bow of her head.

“Skye, first I want to introduce to you Natasha Romanoff, and secondly,” Maria took a deep breath, “there is a project that SHIELD has been working on for a very long time, May, Natasha, myself, and a few others are a part of it too. Our leader has decided to,” Maria just stopped looking very troubled, Skye thought that she didn’t want to or knew how to end her sentence. 

“She has decided that she wants you to join, and you will,” Natasha said, because Maria couldn’t. 

“Decided? What, don’t I get a say? What is it anyway?” Skye asked, getting a little mad that it seemed like she didn’t get a say in it. 

“No, you either join or you will never see the light of day again,” Natasha said. 

Now Skye was mad, “You can’t do that, Coulson won’t let you,” she almost yelled back. 

“Coulson doesn’t have a say in this, he doesn’t even know about this,” Natasha said back with a dangerous tone, but because Skye was angry herself, she didn’t hear it.

Maria interrupted them before it went any further, “I know it is hard for you, but I really think that you could learn a lot, if you said yes to this,” she said in a gentle tone to Skye. Out of the corner of her eye, Skye could see May say something to Natasha, and Natasha visibly relaxed. 

“What is this project and why would you want me to join?” Skye said. 

“It's a gene manipulation project,” Natasha said, not answering the why part of Skye’s question. 

“Gene, gene manipulation?” Skye asked, completely shocked. 

“Yes, we will start tonight with the first injection and when you are back on the plane May will help you with your transition from there on out,” Natasha said with a gentler tone than before.

Skye was quiet for a while, then she sighed and nodded, “Okay, but what exactly will happen when my transition is done,” Skye asked. 

“You will become a wolf,” Maria said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and betaed 04/10-2020


	6. start of a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys a bit delayed chapter, had a little trouble with it but now it is and yeah a bit longer.

"Seriously, a wolf? Are you teasing me right now? This must be some kind of a joke, you almost had me," Skye said while she was having a hard time not laughing, but when she saw the other's faces she stopped, "Seriously? This is real?" she asked.

"Yes, this is real Skye," May replied. 

"Wow, umm okay," Skye said.

"Hey, why don’t you and I go back to The Bus, get some hot drinks?" Maria said. Skye only nodded her head.

After Maria and Skye left, May turned to Natasha, “I know that you don’t like that Peggy just decided that Skye should be a part of our pack, you know that I don’t either, but she is going to be, so let’s just try to be nice,” May said to her soulmate. 

“Yeah, I know, I just don’t understand what it is that Peggy saw in her. Peggy hasn’t even met Skye, only seen her through your eyes, probably Fitzsimmons too. Have you seen anything?” Natasha said while turning to face her mate. 

“No, not really, she is resourceful and has her beliefs, but nothing else that could or would explain Peggy’s strong desire to have Skye with us,” May respond. 

“Okay, let’s go get the serum,” Natasha said, not really waiting for an answer before she left the room with May following.

* * *

When Maia and Skye arrived in the plane's common area, Maria went over to the kitchen and began making coffee, and boiling water for May's tea as she knew that May didn’t drink coffee. 

“Hey Skye, how do you take your coffee?” She asked, she looked over after not receiving an answer, and saw Skye just sitting on the couch looking a little scared. 

She walked over to Skye and sat down next to her, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I know how hard this is and I'm sorry for it going this way, but you are not alone, as I said I have been through the transformation, as have May and Natasha, yes even Fitzsimmons," Maria said to Skye.

When Skye heard that, "Wait, what? Fitzsimmons are wolves?" Skye said with a small laugh," I never would have guessed," Maria only smiled and nodded.

* * *

When Natasha and May got to the underground compound at The Hub, no one except for the people with the knowledge of the Wolf project, which weren’t many, or a part of the Wolf project, knew about it.

They were met with Jemma in the shared common room, along with Jonathan, a field agent in Victoria’s pack and a sigma, playing a game which Jemma dominated, “And I win again. Do you want a re-rematch?” Jemma asked.

“No, I think I have lost enough for today,” Jonathan said. 

It was Jemma who saw them first, “Hey May, Natasha what are you doing here? I thought that you, Natasha, were on a mission?” Jemma asked.

“Hey Jemma, Jonathan, yes I was, but it ended a little sooner than expected, and we are here for the serum,” Natasha said, she then walked down one of the hallways, the one that led to the labs. 

“The serum, so you are bringing Skye in now?” Jemma asked May.

“Yes, Maria is with her on the BUS right now,” May said.

When Natasha returned to the others, she gave the case with the serum to May. 

“I’m going to talk to Victoria about a new set of rules considering that we will have a new wolf, and because she will spend a lot of time with Leo and Jemma. You just get started when you are back on the plane,” She told her mate. 

May gave Natasha an annoyed look, she knew that it wasn’t the whole truth. Natasha just smirked and gave Melinda a kiss before she left. “See you later Jemma, Jonathan,” May said before she too left. 

* * *

Back on the plane Skye had calmed down a bit, so now Maria and she were just sitting there and talking, until May returned.

“You two seem cozy,” May said, when she saw them. 

She went over to them but before she could sit Maria said, “Hey, there is warm water for your tea, don’t know if it’s hot enough anymore. Where is Natasha?” She asked when the red hair hadn’t come up yet. 

“She is in a meeting with Victoria,” May said while sitting down with her tea. 

“Couldn’t it have waited a bit?” Maria asked a little angry at her alpha for not being here when they are about to start the transformation for the new wolf. 

“Apparently not, she said we should get started; we only have a week or so before Coulson and Ward return,” May said. Maria shared a look with May before nodding.

Skye had just been watching the interaction between May and Maria, whom Skye really liked, Maria was cool, she had one of those personalities that was just pleasant to be with, but Skye had the feeling that not everyone shared her opinion on the Deputy Director by the way people had been looking at them, on their way back to the plane, and not just because Skye was walking beside her.

Then Skye was brought out of her thoughts by Maria and May turning to her, “You ready?” Maria asked.

“No, not really, how is this going to happen? I mean, do I take a pill and puff I'm a wolf just like you or what?” Skye asked, Maria couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. 

“No, first you will receive a bag of blood mixed with some substance, tomorrow you will receive three injections, the same will happen the next two days. So, a total of three times, three injections. On the fifth day you will rest, on the sixth day, you will receive an injection in the morning, and in the afternoon, you will again receive a bag of blood mixed with some substance in it, also a last injection just after. After that we let your body adjust for two weeks, then you will receive the last bag of blood and two more injections as on day six, so all in all it will take twenty-two days to become a wolf,” May responded.

“And for the first year you won’t be a wolf like the rest of us, but a puppy. Our wolf forms grow a little faster than a normal wolf would, and we are, and so will you be, bigger than a normal wolf is.” Maria said with a little push to Skye's shoulder with her own shoulder.

“That is a lot of needles, I'm not a fan of needles, but I suppose I don’t have a choice, "Skye said while taking off her lumberjack shirt so she only had her t-shirt on and stretched out her arm. 

May went over to her and sat on Skye’s other side and started to prep for the bag to be connected to Skye’s arm. “This might sting a bit, and you will probably also get a little nauseated,” May said, and then she connected the bag to Skye’s arm.

* * *

An hour later the bag was empty, and Skye was feeling like crap. She was still sitting with Maria and May, Maria beside her and May across from them on the other couch, when Natasha came walking in and sitting next to her mate. “How are you felling?” she just said. 

Skye was about to answer when there was a rumble from her stomach and her face went pale, “I’m going to be sick,” she said before she ran to the toilet with Maria following. 

“Uh, I do not miss that,” Natasha said, May just gave her an unimpressed look. “What, do you?” the red haired asked with a little grin. 

“What did you and Victoria agree on?” May replied with.

“Jemma can keep an eye on how the transformation is going, and report to you about it, Leo nothing,” Natasha said, May gave the alpha a look that said why.

“Come on Melinda, Leo and Jemma, by the way, are under Victoria and they are omegas. You know that omegas are not allowed to help train the new wolves, especially if they are from different packs,” Natasha clarified. 

“So, what you are saying is that when the Bus leaves, I am the only one to help Skye?” May asked and her tone said enough for Natasha to know that her mate wasn’t happy about it. 

“I know you don’t like it, but you are an amazing teacher, and you said it yourself that Coulson wouldn’t let her go that easy. This way you can keep a better eye on her, see what she is really doing here or learn the reason to Peggy’s interest in this girl,”

May nodded because Skye and Maria had returned, “Feeling better?” May asked instead.

“A little, now I’m just tired,” Skye said while trying to hide a yawn. 

“Maybe you should take a nap then, the procedure is training for the body,” Maria said.

“Yeah, I think I will, thanks,” she said to Maria. When Maria gave her a nod, she went over to her bunk, also nodding to May and Natasha.

“Well, I have to go in a few minutes, Fury has a mission for me and Clint, so you two will have to do this without me,” Natasha said. 

Maria couldn’t stop herself from asking, “Did you ask for the mission, because Fury knows about Skye joining,” Natasha gave Maria one of her alpha looks.

“I don’t see a reason to even answer that,” Natasha said. Maria bowed her head and said sorry to a little angry alpha. 

“Relax, both of you, none of us are particularly happy about this situation, but Skye has already received the first bag of blood, so we can't stop now without serious consequences, for both Skye and us, so stop arguing.” 

“Melinda is right, sorry,” Maria said.

“Yeah, me too,” Natasha said back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and betaed 24/12-2020


	7. What deal?

When Skye woke up, she felt well rested, it had been seven days since her first bag of blood, so today was her first day of the fourteen-day rest,

when Skye walked out of her bunk she was greeted by May, "change into something you can move in and meet me down in the cargo hold" she said, "wait, what, I thought I should rest and I haven't eaten yet" Skye whined, May gave her a small smile "when we said rest we meant from the injections and blood transfusions, and you can eat when we're done and the sooner you change the sooner we're done and you can eat” May said and walked away leaving Skye, who just gave a surrendering sigh and went into her bunk to changes.

When Skye came down to the cargo hold she saw May laying the mates out, “so what are we doing, if you say spar or something like that I am going to die” she heard a chuckle from behind her, when she turned her head she saw Maria, “no you are not going to spar, so don’t worry about dying today, you are going to do some breathing exercises, so when the time comes where you will do your first changes into a wolf it will be easier.” Maria said. “ahh okay then are you both helping with that” Skye asked. “no, only May I’m on my way out, I need to be at the Triskelion in a few hours” Maria answered. Skye nodded she was a little sad that Maria was going away. After Maria had gone, she was bought out of her thoughts by May telling her to sit down next to her.

Later that day when May, Skye and Simmons were in the common area eating dinner and talking “wow Simmons I feel like I haven’t seen you since we came to the HUB” Skye said to Simmons “that is because, I have been helping in the labs, they are really busy down there, so I am there from early morning to late evening but luckily I am done down there now, so you will see a lot more of me now” Simmons said, “okay cool, so are you going to help with my umm transformation” Skye asked with a smile and a little show to Simmons shoulder.

When she saw Jemma looking a little worried towards May, “what, what is it” Skye asked a little worried that she had done something wrong. “Jemma is an omega, and because she is an omega she can’t help with the training or transformation of new wolfs, but because we are on a plane she has gotten permission to monitor you under the transformation” May said to Skye, with a tone that said don’t question this. So, Skye just said okay. After that an awkward silence followed, until May got a text. “that was Coulson they are on their way back they will be here in two hours” She said.

“uhh that is wonderful I have missed Fitz so terrible” Simmons said with a big smile, “remember that they have to be debriefed before they come to the plan” May said, “how loge is that going to take” Skye asked, she had missed Coulson, Fitz and Ward a little bit but wouldn’t say it out loud. “at least a few hours, so we won't see them before late too night, and for you Skye it will be tomorrow morning, because your body needs the sleep” May said to Skye. Skye looked a little unhappy about that she was basically going to be sent to bed early. 

It is around 2 am when Coulson, Ward and Fitz return to the Bus after the debrief, both May and Jemma are waiting for them. When Jemma sees Fitz, she all but run to him and wrapping her arms around him. 

"I missed you so much" she said "I also missed you" he replied, they hugged for a second longer before letting go of each other, Jemma turned to the other two men "sir, Ward it's good to see you guys again "she said, Coulson gave her a smile, Ward just gave a huff and just said that he was going to bed, but before he reached the stairs he asked "where is Skye, I would have thought she would be here to greet us just like you two" Coulson and Fitzsimons was talking over in the corner so May answered. “she is sleeping” May said, something flashed over Ward’s face, before he nodded and left. “god night agent May” said Fitzsimons on there way up the stairs.

So now it was only Coulson and May in the cargo hold, it was Coulson who broke the silence “I’m tired after the mission and dealing with Hand I need a good night sleep, god night May” he said, “god night Coulson” she said.

In the morning everyone was up Skye and Fitzsimmons was chatting about something Ward was sitting a little away from them and reading a book, May was making tea, Colson was in his office. They were in the air, they had just been in Luxembourg to look at an 084 when they had arrived, it turned out to be a false alarm.

Coulson came down to them he had a smile on when he looked at the younger agents, “hay Coulson, do you want to play a game whit us” Skye asked him when she saw him. “no, not right now, but if you would follow me, I would like to talk to you” he said, before going back upstairs, Skye gave May a nervous look before she followed Coulson.

When she got there Coulson asked her to close the door and sit dawn, “I feel like Deja vu here” she said with a little laughter to her voice. Coulson chuckled a little “no, this is not like last time we talked like this, I just want to see if you are okay, I know that deputy director Hill talked to you while you were at the Hub” he said, “yeah she did” Skye answered getting curious as to what he wanted. “what did you talk about, I also know she made a deal whit you” he asked. Skye was very surprised when he said he knew she had made a deal with Hill, or more correctly SHIELD's wolves project. "how do you know about the deal and do you know exactly what it is about," she asked, 

"I didn't, but I've known Hill for a long time, so I knew when she said she wanted to talk to you while I wasn't present, that something was up, so what is this deal about" he said. “uhh” was the only thing Skye could say, she was kicking herself for being so stupid, for falling for one of the oldest ticks in the book. “sir, I can’t tell you what the deal is about” she said. “why not” he asked. “ummm Hill told me not to, she said I wasn’t allowed to talk about the deal whit other people” She said. Well people who wasn’t a part of the project. Coulson just lead back in his chair before nodding, “okay, but you know you can talk to me about anything” he said. Skye gave him a nod and a smile before asking if they were done, when Coulson said yes, she all but ran from the room, in search for May.

when she found May, May was on her way into the cockpit, "hay May I need to talk to you like now" May sight "dos it needs to be now" she asked, she didn't really want to hear about the thousand questions Skye had about the wolf project. Over the past few days Skye had asked a lot of questions about the process, the development of the serum and what it was like to be a wolf. But Natasha had given an order to the whole pack about how much they could tell Skye until Natasha trusted the girl. And May couldn't really blame Natasha, she had probably done the same, but it was annoying with all the questions. But Maria was strongly agent it but couldn’t do anything about it.

In the early days of the project, they found out if a puppy was ejected or left out by the pack, it would end bad for the puppy, but since Skye didn't know that and she was told that it was normal to learn slowly or figure it out by them self with as little guides from the older wolfs, and not all wolfs where allowed to help with was true, only one from ones pack and they had to be at least an sigma to help. But then again Skye didn’t know any of this or the fact there was another pack.

she was brought out of her mind by Skye said "yes now, I think I missed up in Coulson's office"

that got May's attention "in now, what did you say" asked May and not very nice. "he knows about the deal we made, well not the deal itself but that there is one, I didn't say anything, but he knows, he got me with one of the oldest ticks in the book, he asked about the deal I made with Maria, and I asked him where he knew about the deal , he said he guessed " Skye said in a hurried voice. May took a deep breath "I'll take care of it but be careful what you say and do from now on" May could understand Skye mess up Coulson was and still is one of the best in the business. Skye nodded before she left probably to find Fitzsimons to play their game. It was not long after before she heard a knock on the cockpit door and Coulson walking in.

“May meet me in my office, I want to talk to you” Coulson asked. May looked at him before she nodded. She knew what he wanted to talk to her about.

“I had original wanted to talk to you this morning, but then the mission happened” he said, “just get to the case, Coulson you know I don’t do small talk” May said. “okay, do you know what happened to Skye at the Hub, she seems different, and I know that Hill spoke to her while you were staying at the Hub and I think you know about the deal she made” he said.

"I do, and you are not allowed to know and if you got a problem about it take it up whit Hill and Fury, but they will say the same thing” May said, before turning to leave, “May at least tell me one thing” Coulson stopped her whit his voice, so May turned so he could continue, “never mind you dismissed” he said. 

Later that day or night Coulson had discreetly asked Ward to come up to his office, “what can I do for you sir” Ward said, “I need you to find out what happened to Skye while we were at the mission” he said to the specialist. “so, you have seen it to sir” Ward asked, because ever since they had gotten back from their boys’ mission, he had noticed Skye was acting weird, or weirder. “yes, I have, and I don’t like it May know, I don’t think Simmons know anything, she was in the labs most of their time there, and she is a terrible liar. “of course, sir, I will see what I can find out” Ward said standing up from the chair on which he had been sitting on, before leaving the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there
> 
> so, this became a long one, Bobbi would like to appear in the next chapter or chapter 9, for those who can't wait for our blonde Amazon.
> 
> Until next time


	8. Hello.

Over the next two weeks Ward tried to get Skye to talk about the deal she had made, but so far, he has had no luck and that made him very angry. He was one of SHIELD's best agents and he couldn't get a hacker to talk, no that wasn't true Skye talked a lot, just not about what he wanted her to.

Skye was very happy to be done with all the bold and injections, it was not only because she got a little sick every tame, she had gotten one or the headaches she got, it was also the needles Skye didn’t know why she was so afraid of needles, but she was.

She had tried to talk to Simmons about the headaches and sickness, but Simmons got weird and told her to talk to May. And then Skye remembered that Simmons was only allowed to monitor her and not help. So, she went to May and May had told her that it was normal, and that the last day there shouldn’t be any side effects, she had received the last one an hour ago. And until now May was right Skye felt completely normal

The team was at The Hub to collecting supplies and fuel, Ward had taken Skye to one of the training areas there were at The Hub, when things went very wrong, Ward had lost his temper for a brief second and grabbed Skye around her stomach trapping her arms and slammed her to the floor and not the shock absorbing mats. Skye landed whit a loud thud, a yelp and a hiss from Skye and all heads tuned towards them.

Some of the other agents who were there, sprang into action, two of them holding Ward away from his rookie while one of the female agents knelt beside Skye and one ran to fetch a superior. “what is wrong with you agent, you don’t pull a move like that on a newbie and you especially do NOT slam them down on the hard floor” one of the older agents said angrily to Ward.

“hi, be careful when you move, dos it hurt any were” the female agent asked. “yes, my side and head” Skye got out through clenched teeth. The agent looked up at one of her colleagues who had come to see if she could help. “okay, umm can you stand” the same one asked. “I think so” Skye said and with help from the two female agents Skye got to her feet. “Skye are you okay, I didn’t mean to do that” Ward said trying to go over to Skye only to be stopped by the other agents. Then the agent who had left to get a superior came back with agent Hand, Coulson and May, who had been with Hand when the agent had found her, and after the agent had explained what had happen and mentioned agent Ward, who he recognized from the academy, decide to go with.

“Agent Ward go and wait outside my office and you two go whit him” Hand said to Ward and the two men standing whit him. “yes mam” all three said. “agent Rivers and Smith, take Skye to medical, May go whit them” she then said, after Skye whit help from the others had left the area Hand tuned to everyone else who still just were staring, “don’t anyone have work to do” she said and everyone quickly busied themselves. “let's go to the security office first, and see what cameras saw, then let’s go see you hacker and then we can go talk to your specialist agent Coulson”

When Skye agents Rivers, Smith and May arrived at medical, a female doctor approached them, “what seems to be wrong here” she said whit a smile. Agent Rivers explained the situation. “thank you, agents I think, you can leave” the doctor said. The two agents nodded and left, “agent May, can I help you” the doctor asked “I am a part of Skye’s team” May answered and the doctor had a look of recognition on her face “is that her” she asked in a low voice so only May could hear, after May had nodded, she turned to Skye “ hello, Skye my name is Samantha and I will be your doctor today” Samantha said.

Agent Hand and Coulson had just seen the surveillance video from the cameras and was on their way to medical, when they saw agents Rivers and Smith, Hand told them to tell what they saw and knew. After they had done that, she told them to go back to what they were doing before. When Agent Hand and Coulson arrived at medical, Samantha had just finished attending to Skye.

Hand and Coulson went over to the three "Doctor what's the situation" Hand asked. Samantha turned around so she could see her alpha in her eyes, "there is nothing serious, only bruised ribs and a bump on the head, no concussion, as I said nothing serious, a few days rest and Skye here will be completely healthy again " Samantha said “thank you doctor that would be all” Hand said the doctor nodded and went back to her other work.

Hand turn her attention to Skye "I have some questions about what happened in the training area" Skye nodded "okay" she replied "what happened up there to the incident" Hand asked "Ward and I trained he kept asking a lot of questions, -" what questions” Hand interrupted. "ummm what I think about the HUB and how it's like our last visit, if I had met some last time we were here and if I had if I should meet with them and other questions like that” Skye said. Hand nodded. “and then when I didn’t give him the correct answers I guess, I only told him that, I didn’t really met someone the last time we were her, and that I didn’t think we would have time to meet people because we only were here for supplies, when all of the sudden I was slammed to the floor, I don’t really know why or if it was my answers, he got angry about” Skye continued. “okay thank you hope you will feel better soon” Hand said. “thank you, ma’am” Skye said.

After that Skye saw that Hand went over to the doctor Sam as she had told Skye she could call her. Skye had a feeling that Hand and the doctor was wolfs too, but she couldn’t be sure. Skye was interrupted in her thoughts by Coulson and May who had been talking together while Hand asked her questions.

“hi Skye, how are you” Coulson asked “a little sore but otherwise I am fine” Skye answered. “so May is going to help you back to the Bus so you can rest” he said “okay, what is going to happen whit Ward” Skye asked while standing up. “don’t know yet, me and agent Hand is on our way to talk to him” he answered, Skye nodded and left whit May.

“Coulson let’s go talk to agent Ward” Hand said after Skye and May had left, Coulson only followed he felt bad, and he blamed himself a little for Skye getting hurt by Ward, he was the one who told Ward to get answers but not like this. 

When the two agents got to Hands office, they saw that the two agents that had gone whit Ward was still there, Hand said that she wanted to talk to them first and told Coulson to stay whit his agent outside.

“sir, I am sorry I don’t know what happened, I just lost my temper, is, is Skye okay” Ward asked after a few minutes of silence “she will be okay in a few days agent Ward” before either of them could say anymore the door to Hands office opened and the two male agents walked out, one of them told them that Coulson and Ward could go in. “agent Ward sit down” Hand said when Ward had done what he had been told “Hand started again “ agent Coulson and I have watch the surveillance video, talk to some of the agents who was present, and we have talked to Skye, now we just need to hear what you have to say for yourself” Hand told Ward, “I have nothing to say ma’am, just that I was out of line, and I take full responsibility of my actions” He told both Hand and Coulson.

Hand leant back in her chair, looking at Ward and then Coulson, "since this happened under my roof and I take such an event as this very seriously, you will be sent to The Triskelion for disciplinary actions. So, after we are done here you will go pack your things from the Bus and go wait for the quinn jet for the Triskelion, I know Hill will be here in 15 minutes so before you say anything Coulson talk to Hill about missing a specialist on you team " Hand told Ward “yes ma’am” Ward said Coulson had a shocked look on his face and nodded he wasn’t happy about getting a new specialist but he understood.

When Hill arrived at Hands office she was surprised to see Coulson and Ward “what is going on here” she asked and after they had explained Maria was furies but didn’t let it show, “agent Ward you can go now, I will have transport waiting for you, you leave in 20 do not be late do you understand” Hill ordered “yes ma’am” He said and left in a hurry.

“so, Coulson I think you are in need for a specialist right” Hill asked. “yes, I do” he said. “do you have any idea of whom you want” Hand asked “ I was looking on a few beside Ward, so hopefully one of them” “ahh yes I think Morse is free she was on your list I believe” Maria said “yes she just returned a few days earlier, and should be clear today for a new mission I will check” Hand said and turned to her computer.

A few minutes later she informed Coulson and Hill that Morse was free and, in the building, after confirming with Hill and Coulson Hand called Morse and told her to come to her office. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and agent Morse entered after she was told to enter. “you wanted to se me ma’am, ma’am, sir” Morse said. “yes, you have been assigned to agent Coulson’s tame” Hill said. Morse nodded “when do we leave sir” Morse said addressing the man himself, “when can you be paced” he asked “already am sir” she said. “okay then 2 hours meet me at hanger 17D” he said, “yes sir anything else” she asked “no not right now agent Mores” Coulson said. “wait I need to speak to you agent Morse and you agent Hand” hill said before Morse could go. “then I will be going then, see soon agent Morse” Coulson said and left.

Back on the bus Ward had gone to get his thing when he saw Skye and Fitzsimons in the common area whit May in the kitchen he just looked at Skye for a minute before he told her that he was sorry and that he was on his way to the Triskelion, and hoped she didn’t hate him Skye didn’t know what to say so she just told him that she didn’t hate him, after he gave her a smile he went and got his things nodded at May and Fitzsimmons and again looked at Skye before he left. 

1 and a half hours later Coulson met Morse by the end of the ramp of the Bus. “hello agent Morse are you ready to meet the team” Coulson asked Morse while they went over to the stairs. “yes, sir I am, I also head from Hand and hill that this would not be a boring team” she said “oh no they would be right about that” they shared a laughter. “tame listen up, this is agent Bobbi Morse she will replace Ward” Coulson said “uhh agent Morse welcome to the Bus” Simmons said whit a grin on her face, “I am Jemma Simmons over in the kitchen is agent May and on the sofa is Fitz and Skye” May nodded at her and Fitz gave a wave of his hand. And Skye was trying not to stare at the tall blond but standing up so she could shake the blondes hand “ _I thought you would be taller, after what I have heard from Hill and the rumors around here_ ” Morse said shaking Skye’s hand. “ _why dos everyone say that, I am not that shot_ ” Skye said, and then force “did you just say” she asked looking at the blonde before her, the blonde for her part had a big grin on her face. “yes, I think I did, for you just said mine” She said “wait what” Coulson asked looking between the two women who were still shaking hands.

That seemed to shake Skye out of her head and letting go of the blonde’s hand. “we are soulmates sir” Morse said to Coulson, “uh,,,,,,, congratulations to both of you” he finally got out and left probably for his offices Skye thought. “this is amazing I love to see soulmates meet, I am so happy for you” Simmons said hugging Skye, Fitz had a smile on his face “come on Jemma let them talk alone” he said grabbing Simmons arm, before walking down to the lab. May had just been looking on the two new soulmate pair in thought, was this the reason for Peggy’s demand for the girl should join, no it couldn’t be that, it was something else, because how could Peggy have known. “congratulations” she said when Fitzsimmons had left. Looking at Bobbi to tell her that she wanted to talk to her later, when Skye was asleep.

“wait, I am getting a feeling here that Morse here know about-“Skye started only to be interrupted by May “yes” was the only thing she said before turning around going to the cockpit and a minute later she was calling over the intercom that everyone should strap in. So, the two new soulmates sat down and strapped in, the blond kept looking at Skye with a smile. “hi I did not expect to meet you like this, it was Bobbi right” Skye said “yes well it is Barbara but only my parents call me that, everyone else call me Bobbi” Bobbi said still with a slime. “ohh okay” Skye said “did you chose the name Skye yourself” Bobbi asked “ahh yes, the name I got at the orphanage was a terrible name” Skye said “really what was it” Bobbi asked, “ohhh no, no, no that name is going to go with me to the grave” Skye said then looking like she was reconsidering “or maybe at some point I could tell you” she said. “it’s okay, I’m not pushing you to do anything you don’t want to” Bobbi said. When May gave the sign that they could move around again, Bobbi asked “ Hay do you want to talk in more privet we can go in to your bunk or mine, which one is mine anyway” Skye gave a little chuckle “that one over there” she said pointing to Wards old one “and we can talk in yours while your on pack” Bobbi nodded “come on then” Bobbi said taking Skye’s hand and her bag over to the bunk.

In the cockpit May was talking mentally with Natasha and Maria. “so, Skye and Bobbi are soulmates, I did not see that come” Mara said, “you think that is the reason of Peggy’s interest in the girl” Natasha asked “no I don’t, I did crossed my mind briefly” May said. “hmm we-“ Natasha started but Maria interrupted “no Natasha we can’t ask Bobbi to use her soul bond to get Skye to open op, it would not be fair for Bobbi or Skye, and beside Skye will probably open op either way, but absolutely not are you going to ask Bobbi to use the bond” Maria said a little angry, Natasha was about to rib Marias head of when May spoke up “Natasha Maria is right and you know it” Natasha released a breath. “fine, But Maria don’t ever talk to me like that again understood this the second time in a month and about the girl” she said. “understod” Maria said. 

Honestly May was tired of Natasha and Maria's constant arguments and she knew that the pack was feeling the same way. “I need to go I have a meeting with Victoria” Maria said and left the mental link. “why do you tow always fight lately, and I know you still don’t like Skye, but she is done with scientific part of the transformation, so, do you know when you will officially claim her as a part of the pack” May asked “I don’t know I-“ the alfa started but was cut short by her mate “don’t give me that Nat, it is not only because you don’t trust Skye, what is it, talk to me” May asked “okay, she remind me of someone, but I can’t put a finger on who” She said “and that irritate you” May asked “yes it does” Natasha said in a tone that indicated just how irritate she was about it, “so you want to wait a little before you claim her, until you can find out who she remind you about” May asked understanding her mates concern. “yes I do, you know me I don’t like not knowing things and Peggy won’t say anything about this, but I have to go now to the mission is not going to complete itself bye Melinda talk later” Natasha said, “talk later” May answered leaning back in the chair and just looking out over the sky. 


	9. Conventions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, i'm sorry it has taken me so long. but this chapter was a killer.

In Bobbi's bunk, Bobbi was unpacking while Skye sat on the bed, "so, umm how long have you been with SHIELD," Skye asked after some time in silence, Bobbi looked at Skye whit a smile "let me see I'm 25 years now and I was 19 when I started at science and technology, but I quickly found out I would rather be in operation, so I moved but I still have exams from both academies, and I have been an full agent for 3 years, so for a total of 6 years "she replied, almost laughing at Skye's facial expression "wait you are telling me that you have graduated from two academies and isn’t the academics like many years” when Bobbi nodded she continued “is that why Simmons looks at you like you are a world famous singer" Skye asked, Bobbi let out a little laughter “yes I believe so, and I was in an intense training program involving SciTech and operations so that is why I have exams from tow academies” Bobbi finished both whit explaining and her unpacking, and went so sit next to her new found soulmate.

“so, what about you, tell me something” Bobbi said “uhh there is not much to say” Skye said whit a shy voice. “you are 23 right” Bobbi asked “yeah” Skye said very hesitant. “where did you go to school and where did you grow up” Bobbi asked a mostly pretending not to have head Skye’s hesitates about that question. “I grew up in the system I moved all the time, and not just homes in New York but all around the country but it was rare but it did happen a few times, changed school a lot too, but for most of my upbringing I think I lived mostly in an orphanage in New York” Skye said and Bobbi could hear the sadness in her soulmates voice. “okay now it is your turn to aske me something” Bobbi said, and Skye just smiled, very happy to have something else to talk about then her childhood and aged.

In Colon's office, Coulson sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair and thinking. he knew he couldn't ask Bobbi to spying on Skye it wouldn't be fair for them and it would be very wrong too and he knew it. He also couldn't have Bobbi to be Sky's new SO either because of SHILED's rules about soulmates they could be on the same team, but one couldn't train the other.

He looked up when he heard a knock on his door and before he could say anything the door opened and May came in, May never waited for him to give his permission to enter. He thought with a smile “hi, May what can I do for you” he asked. “well I guess you want me to take over Skye's training so I thought I'd come to you first” She said “yes I did, so will you do it” he asked “yes” May said before she left again leaving Colson to shake his head an chuckle.

That night Bobbi went to the cockpit to talk to May, “is everyone else a sleep and did you remember to lock the door” May asked the young blond wolf. “yes, they are and yes I did” Bobbi answered sitting down on the copilot sit “good” May said and taken out an iPad at setting it up between them and calling the number she knew by heart, it toke tow rings before it was answered, and the faces of Natasha and Maria showed. “I hear that you have had an interesting day” Natasha said looking at Bobbi, Bobbi’s only response was to shake her head in amusement over the alfa. “yes, I have I become a member of May’s team, and uh I met my soulmate, but I guess you already know that” Bobbi said whit a smirk at Natasha, both Maria and May couldn’t hold their laughter at that point Natasha and Bobbi soon joined them. 

“so, what is the plan” Bobbi asked after they had calmed down, “watch Coulson and May will take care of Skye and her training both as an agent and a wolf” Natasha answered. “so, Bobbi how is it going between you and Skye, I know it is early to say anything but what are you feeling” Maria asked with curiosity in her voice. 

“I don't really know, I feel she is afraid of getting too close or opening op to others, she was not very happy to talk about herself either, she only mentioned what she said to you two and May, and I know she is hiding something, it could be what she told Coulson about why she was here, May you still don't know what it is" Bobbi asked. "no, I haven't been able to get Colson to tell me, but maybe I can now when I've become Sky's new SO" May said. “is that a good idea I mean, is it wise to pressure Skye to talk, especially using the bond wolf or soulmate, wouldn’t that be wrong” Maria asked. There was silence for a while before Natasha broke it "yes Maria is right, we can't use the bonds we have that way" the alpha said, and gave a frustrated exhale, this was very frustrating for Natasha she couldn’t understand Peggy about this choice, and every time she asked the head alfa she was shot down very fast, “Natasha when do you plan Skye’s first changes to be, and her second where you will official claim her in our pack” Maria asked to get of the topic of how to get to know all of Skye’s secrets, Maria didn’t like to think about the betrayal Skye could or would feel, if she knew that most of the older wolfs didn’t really want her in the pack, and that it was the head alfa who had ordered them to bring her in no matter what.

What would she even say to the knowledge about a head alfa and an other pack, of two she had been living whit, or that they had not helped her whit the transformation like they had done whit anyone else, the lie that she had to figure it out mostly by herself was a bit cruel in Maria opinion, and what would Peggy do when she found out Maria did not look forward to know all that.

“I think her first changes can happen next month when the 616 team is on a supply run at the base in Germany, and the second I am not sure jet I have a few dates in mind but let us take the first one first, I have it mostly sorted it out whit Peggy and Fury” Natasha said

After a little small talk amongst them Natasha and Maria bid May and Bobbi good night because it had gotten rather late for the tow of them, and Natasha had a mission and Maria a meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again hope you all take care of yourself and each other out there, and if you don't then i hope you will.


	10. Chapter 10: another pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: yes a new chapter, I’m sorry it took some time with had a writing blockade.

May walked into Skye´s bunk the next morning to wake her up for training, “Skye wake up it is time for training” May said to the sleeping girl, who didn’t seem to respond to her, so May did the only thing she could do she ranked the blanket of, of Skye who was wearing long pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. Upon losing the heat from the blanket, Skye grunted "what, it is too early to get up" "you have 15 minutes to get up and get your training clothes on and meet me down in the car go hold" said May after she threw the blanket at the end of Skye's bed she left so Skye could get ready.

Skye was tired very tired, she had been training with for 2 hours and she was now sitting on one of the couches, looking at her phone, when Bobbi joined her, “hay, what are you doing” Bobbi asked “just looking on reddit” Skye said putting her phone in her pocket so she could look at the blond. “what’s up” Skye asked “I came to get you we have a mission” Bobbi said.

“okay listen up agents we have gotten a call, about a woman who, we believe, has some form of telekinetic powers. That SHILED want us to investigate” Coulson said when everyone was there, “what is the plan on approach” Bobbi asked in a serious tone. “May, Mores and I will go in and assess the situation Skye I want you to find every detail you can on this women her name is Hannah Taylor Fitzsimmons you two need to find a way to contain this powers” when everyone nodded he desmid them.

When Coulson, May and Bobbi came back with an unconscious Hannah in Bobbi’s arms. Skye was very distressed to find out what had happened at Hannah’s home, She was angry at May for shooting Hannah when she was the one who was been threatened by other people, her friends according to the information she had found out about Hannah, even in the gas station that alerted SHIELD Skye had found out that the man behind the counter was threating Hannah, she didn't understand that if Hannah was the person who was doing this, why would she hurt others she was not a person who would do that, Skye could feel it deep down in her gut.

So when Hannah told Coulson and May about her theory about God was punishing her for her mistake in the accident that had let to people dying, the others did not believe that, at all, which Skye thought was funny considering that this was SHILD they had been dealing with aliens and 5 out of 6 people not counting Hannah was wolfs, so why not this, okay Skye did not believe in God but she knew that Hannah was not responsible for this.

She even spoke to Coulson, May and Bobbi about this, but they all dismissed her theory about Hannah was not the one who did all this. “there isn’t any proof that she isn’t doing this” May said “and there isn’t any prof that she is doing this” Skye shot back. So now May and Skye were having a string contest, while Coulson and Bobbi were watching awkwardly, when suddenly a figure apert between May and Skye and taking a swing towards May which May ducked, and as fast the figure apert it disappeared.

“okay maybe Skye is right about Hannah” Bobbi said a little shocked over being surprised like that, Coulson was about to say something when the plane lost power so May and Bobbi ran to the cockpit while Coulson and Skye strapped in some of the sites, and just hoped that Fitzsimons had done the same in the cargo hold. When they where on the ground Fitzsimons, May and Bobbi met Skye and Coulson in the briefing room, everyone was okay. Skye found the security photo for the attack and recognized the figure as Tobias Smith one of the dead men, from the plant, and that Tobias was in love with Hannah and had sabotage his station to spent time with her, and that is what had coursed the accident. Coulson told Fitzsimmons to get a hold on HQ, while May and Bobbi should petrol the plane and grounds outside.

Skye asked Coulson if she could go to the cage and talk to Hannah Coulson said she could but was not allowed to go in before they knew more abut this new development, Skye was happy about that.

“Hannah my name is Skye are you okay” Skye asked after knocking on the door, “yes, did we crash, is everyone okay” Skye could hear the sadness and fear in Hannah’s voice, “yes everyone is okay, we know you are not doing this, and everything will be okay” Skye said hoping she was right.

“do you believe in God” Hannah asked after some time, “no I don’t, I grew up in an orphanage a religious one, at the nuns there used to threaten the kids with God’s wrath , that made me not want to believe. But there was one nun there, sister Mckenna, she used to say that God is love, it helped a little” before Skye or Hannah could say any more May appeared and told Skye to go to Coulson, and when she could see that Skye was about to argue with her “now Skye this is not up to discussion”

It ended with May had taken Hannah of the plane and Tobias had followed them, so now Tobias was gone Hannah was safe and was been setup with a new identity.

In the evening Skye and Bobbi was in Bobbi’s bunk, “that got a little intense with you and May earlier” Bobbi said “what do you mean” Skye asked looking a little confused. “you know you came out petty strong about Hannah” now Skye was even more confused, “well yes you all pretty much decided that she was a criminal before even meeting her, when she was actually a victim” Skye said with a frown. “if it wasn’t for Tobias showing him self Hannah would have been locked up, probably with out a trial” Skye continued, “hey we wouldn’t do that” Bobbi tried to defend but knew, that Skye was right and Skye knew that too. “okay maybe bur only until she would be able to control her powers” Bobbi said “but she didn’t have any powers” Skye shot back. Bobbi tried to say something, but Skye stopped her by standing op “I am gonging to bed goodnight Bobbi” with that she left Bobbi to stare at her bunk door and the retrieving from of her Soulmate. 

In the morning when she was training with May the air was so tens you can cut it with a knife.” we need to talk about what happened yesterday” May said suddenly. “why we had different opinions that is all” Skye said, “yes, but I would like to explain, I know you didn’t like me shooting Hannah am I right” May asked “yes I didn’t still don’t think that was the right decision” Skye answered “do you know why people call me The Calvary” May asked “no not really” Skye answered suddenly felling confused as to where May was going with this. 

“a few years ago Coulson and I with a few other agent was sent on a mission, there was a women whit powers, she had taken hostages, we went there, the other agents was taken too, so I went in toke care of the situation, the women died so did some of the hostages, and a little girl because I hesitated to do my job, that is why I shot Hannah to stop a potential disaster to happen” May said before leaving and went up the stairs, she said over her shoulder of training was over today.

When May had showered and was sitting in the cockpit, thinking on why she had told Skye about Bahrain granted she did not tell her the hole story only the overall details, was it because she had overheard Skye talking to Hannah yesterday or because she thought Skye need to know that this job is very hard and isn’t like a walk in the beach like Skye seems to think sometimes, yes that was it May thought that Skye needed a reality check about the life she was in now.

Even the whole wolf thing Skye had taken really well, to well in May opined, maybe Natasha was right, there was something fishy going on with Skye and Peggy but what.

3 days later they where called in on a mission where Simmons was infected with an alien virus, and almost died because of some firemen had taken a Chitauri helmet. After the battel of NY, luckily Simmons and Fitz had made an antidot but not before Simmons had decided to jump out of the plan midflight, luckily Bobbi had jumped after her with the antidote.

So now they where at the HUB to debrief with agent Hand, the last time Skye had met Hand she knew she was another wolf, but after the debrief she had asked to speak with Simmons and Fitz alone. Coulson went somewhere she did not know, but when May, Bobbi and Skye returned to the plane, Bobbi made a comment of how made Hand was at Simmons, where May just answered “yes she is going the tear poor Jemma a new one” “whit what, why would she do that” Skye asked “oh you see Hand is well she ahhmm” Bobbi said looking at May for permission, but May answered instead “Hand is Simmons and Fitz’s alfa” “wait I thought there only was Natasha” “no there is two packs, where Natasha is alfa in one and Hand the other” May said “why have I not been told this I thought that Fitzsimmons was a part of our pack” Skye asked “they are there is an head alfa too, and you where not told because it was not the time for you to know, like I said earlier you will learn and get to know thing along the way, and not before, and you are to not ask questions to Simmons, Fitz because they are omegas and under Hand or Bobbi because she is an omegas too, if you have questions you ask me and only me” May said “understood” She asked when Skye just stared at her. “yes understood” Skye finely got out. “good” May said and left for the cockpit to do diagnostics on the plane.

Bobbi and Skye stood there in the common area of the plane for a while Skye looking after May with a faraway look on her face, and Bobbi looking between the floor, Skye and the direction May went, shifting from foot to foot.

“hi, are you okay I know that sounded a bit harsh” she finely asked “hmm uh yes I’m okay” Bobbi could not decipher if Skye was telling the truth or not, but she did not want to push “do you want to see a movie or something” she asked instead, “yeah let’s watch something totally silly” Skye said with a smile and a bump with her hip. Bobbi smiled and shook her head “come on you” She said taking Skye by the hand and walking over to her bunk. 


	11. The first transformation

Over the next 4 weeks Skye and May’s relationship continued to be tense, and Skye and Bobbi’s moved very slowly they were not as close or clear if they were a romantic or platonic pair, as others soulmate pair would be after over a month, of knowing each other.

The team was called to the briefing room, Coulson and May were already there when Skye and Bobbi arrived, a few minutes later Fitzsimons arrived talking among themself so fast Skye could not follow or understand how they could understand each other. “okay enough agents Fitz and Simmons” Coulson interrupted them, they looked sheepish at him before he continued “we have a mission in Norway, two people may have gotten a hold of an object that is not from our world, they found it in a tree, in a forest. We need to find out what this object is and how they found it,

When Simmons, Bobbi, and Coulson returned from the scene, Fitz had already the 3D replica ready for them “okay what are we looking at” Bobbi asked “a piece of a weapon whit what appear to be ancient Nordic runes” Fitz said showing the runes “so you think there is more out there” Bobbi asked “yes at least 2” Simmons said. “how did they even found it they only cut down one tree out of hundreds of thousand trees” Bobbi asked “maybe it called to them like magic” Skye spoke up, when Fitzsimmons and Bobbi just looked at her “what as if we haven’t seen stranger things” She asked.

At that time Coulson joined the conversation “Skye is right” “wait what” both Skye, Bobbi, and Fitzsimmons said at the same time. “yes, in a way I have made contact with a professor in Nordic mythology, who have agreed to help we are on our way there now” Coulson said

It turned out to be part of a berserk staff, a professor named Elliot Randolph told them of a poem which, according to legend, was telling the way to the 3 pieces of the staff. When Bobbi and Skye went to the catacombs of one of the old chapel in Saul, where they believe the second piece of the staff to be, Bobbi came in contact with the staff, so when Skye tried to approach Bobbi, to help her after her heart rate and pulse was sky high, according to Simmons.

Bobbi took a swing at Skye, which she did not have the changes to doge when Skye was over the shock of Bobbi hitting her, she shoot Bobbi with the night-night gun and dragged her out of the catacombs, she meets Coulson outside who had professor Randolph but Randolph had lost the piece of the staff, to Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen and their followers.

Back at the plane Coulson and May were integrating Randolph, while Fitz, Skye Bobbi, and Simmons were in the lab watching, Simmons had already checked Skye over luckily Skye would only get a black eye. Simmons was trying to check Bobbi out, but Bobbi was making it difficult.

“hay, Bobbi relax just sit down and let Simmons check you out,” Skye said after the fourths time Simmons tide to explain to Bobbi she needed to sit down so she could get the correct results. “ we don’t have time for me sitting down, we need to get answers and we need to get the pieces of this hell staff before Nystrom and Larsen hurt or kill more people,” Bobbi said angrily walking towards Skye, backing her up against the wall.

“so, no Skye I don’t want to sit down, and relax,” Bobbi said still in an angry tone, but after she looked Skye over landing on her cheek, that had a darker color than the rest of Skye’s face, she took a step back, ducking her head walking over to the monitor viewing the interrogation. Well it turned out that Randolph was an Asgardian warrior who had owned the berserker staff, and hid it, he led them to the last piece in a church in Ireland.

But when they arrived at the church everything went crazy Nystrom stabbed Randolph in the chest with the last piece of the staff, Bobbi fighting Nystrom and his goons, before dropping the tow pieces of the staff and collapsing to the floor panting, Skye ren to her soulmate “hey, hey Bobbi are you okay can you hear me” She asked, Bobbi for her part only panted more and only managed to nod her head, before the doors were thrown open and in walked Petra Larsen whit the last piece of the staff.

Looking pissed at what she saw her lover and their followers lay on the floor. “you will pay for this” she said. Bobbi was about to get op and grabbing for the pieces next to her. But Skye beat her to it, Skye took a sharp intake of air when she was flooded my old memories, standing op and walking towards Larson. “what are you doing” Bobbi got out just as May arrived next to her, helping her out of the fight. “May you need to stop her, the staff it, it” Bobbi pleaded whit May, “I know we felt it when you touched it, well except Skye, and now we can’t feel what Skye is felling, Simmons thinks it has something to do whit Skye not being claimed in the pack yet” May said. Bobbi nodded “help her please,” Bobbi asked, but before May could respond the fight was over Skye had won but she looked like she had seen a ghost, she was pale, sweaty and she was shaking a bit. “Skye, I need you to put the staff down” May said moving towards the young women.

When Skye didn’t respond to her May tried again “Skye did you hear me, I told you to put the staff down, now” that seems to have done the trick because Skye was blinking rapidly looking around her eyes landed on May and Bobbi Skye dropped the staff, “are you okay” Bobbi asked concerned still feeling the after-effects of the staff, walking slowly up and coming to a stop in front of her mate. Skye for her part shook her head to clear it, then nodded” yes I’m fine” right then Coulson alongside Fitzsimmons and Randolph came down, Simmons ren to Bobbi and Skye to check them over.

A while later, after everything was packed up and the prisoners were dispatched to be dealt whit, it was decided by the team could stay overnight at a hotel not far from there, which Skye was very happy with, although she said she was fine, she was far from fine. She just wanted to be alone, she could feel her self-control slipping, and could not wait to be by herself and not surrounded by people.

Later in the hotel bar, Skye and Bobbi were sitting together, having a drink “you shouldn’t have taken on Larsen” Bobbi suddenly said “what” Skye asked confused “I said that you should not have taken on Larsen” Bobbi said, “why, you were not in the best of shape, and May was too far away, so I took action, and it worked out fine” Skye said. “worked out fine, are you not affected by the staff, don’t you feel like you want to tear everything apart, dint you see some for you worst memories” Bobbi asked whit a growl. Skye was quiet for a minute before she answered, Bobbi was about to ask again when she did, “I saw a little but no I don’t feel like that, yes I am a bit upset but nothing more than that” Skye said whit a convincing affect. Bobbi stared at her for a long minute before she went back to her drink “must be nice, not to have so many bad experiences in your life” she mumbled, Skye was close to snapping at her, to tell her precisely how she felt, how her life had been, and that she knew nothing about her, or the fact that they were all spies, but couldn’t figure out that she was only seventeen, but instead she just stood up “I am going to bed, see you tomorrow” not waiting for a reply she left. 

Over the next few days, Bobbi and Skye was not talking so much whit etch other, Skye had a brief conversation about the incident whit the staff, May had told her that she was reckless and should have let her or Bobbi handle it, but she had done good but was not to do something like that again before she was trained more.

The time was finely here where Skye was to have her first change, they were in Germany, they had to give Coulson something to do as to not ask questions as to why Skye, Bobbi, and May would disappear. When the three wolfs arrived at the floor the change was to happen. Skye could see Natasha and Maria along whit a man who looked familiar and after a minute she recognized him as Hark-eye aka Clin Barton, and two women one tall with blond hair standing very close to Maria, and another women whit brown hair talking with Natasha, all heads turned to them when they entered the big room. 

Maria and the blond she was talking to, came forward, Bobbi left Skye’s side to go talk to Clint and May went over to Natasha and the brunette. “hi, are you ready” Maria asked “I am nerves” Skye answered honestly “I was too when I had my first” the blond women said “I think everyone would be” Skye told the blond, looking around the room so she missed the look the blond got on her face when she said that.

“uhh sorry, Skye this is Sharon Carter my soulmate, Sharon this is Skye,” Maria said to move on from the awkward silence that had appeared between them. “how about you meet the rest of the pack so we can move on” Natasha’s voice came next to Maria, none of the three had heard her come over. “yes, good idea,” Maria said. Skye was right about the men being Clint Barton she also learned that he was a sigma and the other woman was Isabelle Hartley or Izzy for short, were an omega and she was also Victoria Hand’s soulmate, and that Sharon was also a sigma.

“okay Skye are you ready,” Natasha asked motion Skye to come over to her “as ready as I will ever be,” Skye said moving over to the alpha. “okay, do the exercises May taught you, and remember to visualize your wolf and don’t fight the change,” Natasha said walking over to the others _. “why aren’t you helping her, like you are supposed to, it is head enough whit help but you will make her do it alone,”_ Maria asked the alpha over the mental link. The only reason she got was a growl over the link and a glare.

It took some time even some of the others manly Sharon and Maria was starting to get nervous when suddenly they could hear the familiar sound of bones cracking and they could see Skye’s body getting smaller and changing to a little wolf, she was a little smaller than the others when they had their first change, but she was still big about the size of a six week old Siberian husky.

Skye a little unsteady on four legs at first, she jumped back when a giant black and a just as big white wolf, was standing in front of her, she had to crane her neck to look at their faces, when she look over where the others were she could not see Maria or Sharon so she would guess the two wolfs in front of her were them. “good, now you need to become familiar whit the pack, get use to your new wolf body” Natasha said before nodding the rest so they could follow suit, Bobbi became a creamy light brown wolf, May a creamy dark brown, Izzy was a mix of black and brown and Clint was a gray wolf. Natasha waited a bit just watching the pack help guide Skye in her new form, she was glad that May had stayed with her. _“what do you think of her first change”_ May asked _“I think she did well, I keep getting the feeling that there is something about her, and this change just confirmed it, it was too easy for her, normally it takes a lot longer than this, and that is whit help from an older wolf, you just taught her the basics”_ Natasha said still watching Skye and the pack.

 _“hmm yes and then there is the fact that Bobbi had a little trouble just now to do her change because of that dame staff, and Skye did hold it too, but she don’t seem to be affected that much, like Bobbi”_ May said just as thoughtful _“hmm”_ was the only response May got from her mate and alpha before Natasha changed herself to her wolf form and walking over to the pack and Skye.

The others stopped what they were doing when their alpha came over whit May following, Natasha was a reddish wolf, when the alpha stopped in front of Skye, she sat down and waited for the others to do as well, it took a minute for Skye to understand that she was meant to sit too, after Sharon gave her a small push whit her head. When everyone was sitting Natasha laid down and indicated it was time to sleep over the mental link, but since Skye did not have access to the link, she just had to follow what the others were doing, and she was confused as to what was happing now, so she was glad that both Maria and Sharon yawned and put their heads down to show her they were going to sleep.

The next day after the 616 team had left, Natasha had told Maria that she wanted to talk to her alone. “okay, what do you know about Skye, why do Peggy want her in the pack” Natasha asked Maria “what, I don’t know any more than anyone else, and like I have told you multiple times I don’t know why Peggy want her, she hasn’t told me, why don’t you ask Peggy yourself” Maria said. “we both know she wouldn’t tell me, then tell me why you are so quick to defend Skye and Peggy’s reason to want an completely unknown person in my, our pack” the alpha asked, “because no matter, if we like it or not Peggy is the head alpha, and I trust her to know what she is doing, and for me defending Skye, simple no one else is, and we all know, especially me, how bad it can turn out if a member of a pack feels left out” Maria said whit hurt in her voice. “I know and I am sorry for what happened to you, but this is different, I trust Peggy, I just don’t think she is right about this, about Skye, we don’t know anything about her, she doesn’t open up to May or Bobbi about her past,” Natasha said

“Natasha you can’t expect her to just tell everything about herself, I think she knows most of the pack doesn’t trust her, and that we are handling her transformation differently than the rest, she already knows that we normally change more than one person at a time, because Bobbi let that slip, and that we didn’t tell her about the other pack before recently, so why should she trust us, when we don’t trust her,” Maria asked, she knew she was close to crossing the line but she didn’t care, she really believed what they did and was doing was wrong.

“maybe when I have claimed her it will get better than I can keep a better eye on her” Natasha muttered to herself, but Maria heard it. “you can’t do that Natasha it will- “Natasha didn’t let her beta finish the sentence before she growled at her “that is enough, I will not let you dictate what I can and can’t do, I am the alpha, and you are my beta,” Natasha said whit anger. Before leaving the room indicating the conversation was over. Maria could only growl at the closed door that the alpha just walked out of, before she too walked out and getting to the hanger bay, she had a meeting with Fury later today. 


	12. Changes in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short one before things get fun, and my original idea comes into play

It was a few days later when the team was called to investigate a problem at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, science, and technology. May, Bobbi, Fitzsimmons, and Skye were there but Coulson had excused himself for something else and had led them to handle this mission with May as the leader of the mission. He would tell anyone what he was doing or where he was going. They learned that two of the students was behind the ice machine and had contact with Ian Quinn, one of the students died while the other Donny Gale survived but was sent to The Fridge.

When Coulson returned from wherever he had been, Skye believed he was acting weird but both May and Bobbi had said that it was probably nothing. But that evening after dinner Coulson asked Skye to join him up in his office. “what’s wrong Ac” Skye tried to sound calm she had the feeling that she would not like what he had to say. He gave her a smile “do you remember that I told you I would look into your file” He asked, okay that was not something she expected to hear or that he even looked. “yes, I do, did you find something” She asked picking up on the hope that he had. “yes and no, the document was not about you, it was a failed mission report from seventeen years ago, so I don’t know why it could be connected to you or how you could be, or even how it was filled like that someone most have filled it wrong” he said with a sad tone, he had seen the hope in her eyes and when he told her the truth about the file, he saw it disappeared, he wished that he could have given her some better news. 

“uh okay, but thank you for looking” Skye said, “was there anything else” She then asked “no that was it, and I am sorry it wasn’t of any help” he said, Skye gave him a sad smile before she left. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Bobbi sitting at the table in the kitchen reading a book. Bobbi looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs, she could see that Skye was upset but the two of them just stared at each other for a moment before Skye looked away and walked to her bunk closing the door.

At the Triskelion Maria, Natasha, Peggy, and Fury with Victoria Hand on video, was having a meeting. “are you sure that me and Sharon should do this” Maria asked “yes, agent 13 is one of our best at undercover and you need the field time, it is a simple mission, get in see if they know of the wolf program or not, and get out” Fury said.

There had been rumors about a facility in Dallas Texas, that had come across the wolf program, so they were all a bit nervous if the missing third pack had reappeared in one way or another. “this is time-sensitive and though I would have liked Natasha to go she has something else to do, and I believe that you and Sharon can do this” Peggy said “so it is decided Hill and agent 13 and Hill will go, Hand I want you to provide backup for them” Fury said. “yes sir” came the reply from Hand.

Maria and Sharon looked around where the facility should be, but everything had been cleared out, “are we sure that this is the place” Sharon asked over the comes “yes there were activity a few days ago” Hand answered. “I don’t like this; it feels like a trap of some sort,” Maria said and right on cue there was a small bang and a purple gas was filling the room. “we need an evac now” Maria yelled in the comes, coughing both Maria and Sharon fell to the floor felling the pack bond changes, when the smoke cleared and the doors burst open with Kara Victoria’s beta alongside Rick and Jonathan who also was in Victoria’s pack came into the room.

With the help from the three other wolfs they got to the plane where Victoria and Samantha were waiting from them. “Rick get us in the air and get us to the Triskelion fast, Sam go check them over, I will call Fury and Peggy” Victoria said with slight panic in her voice. She could feel something had happen in the dynamic in the whole pack.

Maria and Sharon had pasted out on the way to HQ, Maria was the first to wake up, when she did, she saw Natasha, Victoria, Peggy and Fury. “what happen, ah my head” she said “easy” came Sam’s voice from her left side, “what happen, how long have we been out” she asked she could see Natasha was looking pissed. Sharon started to stir at that point so Sam walked over to her. To check her out too “you have been out for three days, and for what happened well,” Sam said after she was done checking both maria and Sharon over, looking at Peggy pleading for her to take over so she could get out of the room, Peggy nodded at her so she quickly moved out of the room. 

“somethings wrong, what is it,” Sharon asked, “I need both of you to take a deep breath” Peggy said putting some of her alpha power in her voice, because she could feel them getting upset. When they had done as she had told them she began again “the gas did something to our wolf dynamic, Sharon you have become an alpha and Maria you are still a beta but you are not Natasha’s beta anymore, but Sharon’s” Peggy said to the shocked faces of the two wolf, one her grandniece and the other her grandniece’s soulmate, both that she cared a lot for.

They could hear a low growl from the corner of the room “do you want to say something Natasha” Peggy asked. “no, I just feel like this is off full convenient we all know that Maria and Sharon are your favorites, and talking about favorites, Skye” the red-haired alpha said, “oh not this again” Victoria said. “ha you think I am wrong Vic” Natasha said pushing away from the wall she was leaning on and walking over to the other alpha. “Peggy don’t play favorites, she may have some so do I and you do too,” Victoria said, “I do not” Natasha shot back “really what about your new wolf, have you claimed her yet” to that Natasha glared at the taller alpha. “well I can’t do it now, because I don’t have a Beta,” Natasha said. “I think Melinda would be a fine beta for you Natasha, she already acts like one sometimes if I remember correctly, so she would not need to leave the team she is one” came Peggy’s voice seemly forgetting the other alphas outburst towards her.

“yes, I think so to otherwise it would be Clint and I don’t see him as a beta,” Natasha said. “good then it is settled Natasha you will take Melinda as your new beta as far as I understand they are at a base not far from here to get fuel, Victoria will you make sure that they wait for Natasha to have taken Melinda as beta,” Peggy said “yes of course” Good you two can go,” Peggy said to the two old alphas. “oh and Natasha,” she said before they were out of the door, when that said alpha turned to look at her she continued “about Skye I hope you will claim her as soon you are able to” Natasha only nodded at that.

“so, Sharon I have cleared with Nick that Sharon will be out of reach for two weeks, so you can learn about being an alpha, and Maria can of course help with anything you wish, I have also arranged that Sharon will be working out of the Triskelion for a while,” Peggy said.

It was three hours later when Natasha made her way through the base where May was waiting for her, “hay” She said when she walked in the room where her mate and new beta was waiting. “hi, how are you, Bobbi and I felt what happened, Skye don’t seem to have noticed yet” “hmm tell her later, right now we have some business to do beta” Natasha said with a teasing tone, “ha don’t think you will get away way with that, remember who is the boss in bed” May said back just as teasing.

Over the next six weeks, the 616 team was doing a lot of smaller missions, Skye had not taken the news about Maria and Sharon well. The relationship between Skye and Bobbi was still the same they even avoided each other a few times.

May had also fallen into the role of beta fairly, well her relationship with Skye was also not getting better she knew there was something else on Skye’s mind and she also knew it had probably something to do with what Coulson had said to her six weeks ago, he wouldn’t tell her what it was he told her, and neither would Skye when asked. Skye always came with an excuse about it was nothing, and May could not force her to tell her because Natasha had not claimed Skye yet.

Now they were on the way to the Triskelion when they arrived, they were immediately brought into a meeting telling them about a seminar that the academies would hold and team 616 had been asked to attend to tell the joiner, recruits and students about the life as an agent. Well minus Coulson and Skye, because Coulson was meant to be dead and Skye did not have the clearance and she still had the nanny bracelet on, so a lot of the higher-ups’ agents did not feel comfortable about her coming along. So, Fury sent Coulson on some other mission that he could do, while Skye was forced to say at the Triskelion alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	13. Claimed

There was still two days before May, Bobbi, and Fitzsimmons were to leave for the seminar, Coulson had already left. So now Skye was in the common area on the bus, and May, Bobbi, and Fitzsimmons were somewhere in the Triskelion, Skye did not know where, she was only allowed in the gyms, cafeteria, her room in the Triskelion and until they others left the Bus. Skye looked out of one of the windows on the plane and saw Natasha walking out from a Quinn jet and into the Triskelion, 

Skye didn’t really see May or Bobbi for the next two days see only saw Simmons and Fitz a few hours every day, when she asked if they had seen them, they got really nervous and told her, no that they haven’t.

Skye was packing the last of her clothing, for the two weeks that she would stay at the Triskelion, she had no idea what she was supposed to do with her time, maybe she could go see the sites in DC. She went down to the cargo hold where Bobbi and Fitzsimons was, “so see you in two weeks, have fun at the seminar” Skye said “thank you, Skye, it is a shame you can’t come” Simmons said “yeah but what can you do” Skye said “what are you going to do while we are away” Fitz asked “I don’t really know, I am sure May would like is keep up with my training, but I also think I will go see the sites” Skye said.

They said their goodbyes Bobbi and Skye had an awkward hug in the end and promising to text each other, on the way up to her room she met May, who was on her way to the Bus, so they could fly out. “hey, May” Skye stopped the older women, May stopped and waited for Skye to continue, “umm do you have anything for me that I should do while you are gone, being my SO and all” Skye asked, “no, only to keep up with what I already have taught you” May answered. Before walking away, “okay, see you in two weeks” Skye yelled after her and only got a wave back from the older agent.

Letting out a breath she turned to continue her way to her room, at the elevator though she meets yet another familiar figure, Natasha. They did not speak to one and another, only stared for a moment or two, before Natasha gave Skye a nod and left.

When Skye arrived in her room, she just dropped her bag of clothes and computer before collapsing on the bed. Looking over at the clock, it was only 11 AM, letting out another breath, and just stared up at the ceiling.

Peggy was angry, no not angry she was FURIOUS. She had seen the encounter between Natasha and Skye. She had really hoped that Natasha had claimed Skye in one of the past two days, both May Natasha herself and Skye was here, the perfect opportunity. But no Natasha had decided not to claim the young wolf, so now she would do something about that herself, she had given Natasha a lot of a free-range about Skye, she understood Natasha unwillingness to just claim the girl, like she had said multiple times  _ we don’t know anything about her. _

But Peggy wasn’t worried even if she wasn’t right about who the girl really was, and if she was wrong which she hoped she wasn’t, they would still have a new wolf who didn’t think like an agent, who was very good with computers.

Maria and Sharon were sitting in their private part of the wolf facility in the basement of the Triskelion, it was like the one at the Hub there were three privet sections for the packs, whit a big kitchen-dining area and a fitness room, ten bedrooms with private bath and toilet. And then there was a big shared area where the paces could interact with each other.

They both jumped up when Peggy stormed through the doors, “Peggy what’s wrong, did something happen” Sharon asked, “yes, or rather something didn’t happen” Peggy answered, both Maria and Sharon looked at each other they knew That Natasha hadn’t claimed Skye or at least brought her down to stay at the facility.

“and that is why I have decided that Natasha is no longer a suitable alpha for Skye,” Peggy said “what do you mean, who will, who should” Sharon stammered out, “you Sharon,” Peggy said. “What but I have never claimed anyone before not even Maria because of the dame gas, I don’t know if I can, what if something happens, what about Victoria she coul-“ Sharon started to panic, “Sharon” Peggy yelled to get the still new alphas attention when she had she continued “you can, and I will be there to if it would make you feel better, and Maria is there as well, she has done this before, or don’t you want Skye in your pack either,” Peggy asked “well, of course, I would, I am just nerves” Sharon admitted. Maria put a hand on her shoulder.

“it’s going to be okay, we can do this” Maria whispered in her ear. “good Maria would you be so kind to get Skye, while I get Sharon ready get ready” Peggy asked, Maria nodded and left.

Skye was startled when there was a knock on her door, confused as to who would be knocking, she went over to open the door when there was another knock. “finely I was beginning to think you wouldn’t open op” Maria said walking inside when Skye had open said door. “Maria, what are you doing here,” Skye asked surprised to see the other wolf, May had been noticeably clear about the rules about interacting with the other packs.

“relax Peggy send me,” Maria said as if she had read her mind, “Peggy,” Skye asked confusion writing on her face, “yes, the head alpha,” Maria said remembering how little Skye really knew about the packs. “uhh right, I remember Bobbi or May saying something about a head alpha,” Skye said. “remember your bags,” Maria said before they left. 

On their way Maria took one of Skye’s bags and took her hand in hers, guiding her towards the elevator that would take them to the hidden facility.

When they got there Skye saw Sharon looking nervous and an older woman who must be Peggy, “hello Skye, I am Peggy Carter the head alpha” Peggy said “hi, so what’s going on, Maria didn’t say a lot and what is this place anyway” Skye asked Peggy tilted her head in curiosity she had heard a little from Maria and Sharon about Natasha’s reluctant to tell Skye anything, “this is where the packs can go and relax and be our self with no fear for anyone seeing, every pack has a privet area and then there is the shared area between all the packs, and for the reason, I have asked Maria to bring you down here is because, I think it is time that someone claims you in a pack and that someone was original Natasha, but now it will be Sharon” Peggy explained.

“Come,” Peggy said leading them all into the training area, “now Skye tell me what you know about the claiming proses,” Peggy asked the young wolf, “um only that there is one, nothing else really, and I only learn recently that there was one” Skye answered, “I see,” Peggy said with was that bitterness or disappointment.

“Okay then the first step is we all change into our wolf forms, you may not look like you did at you first change” Peggy started “okay, then what,” Skye asked getting nervous.

”Then Sharon will try claiming you, it happens sometimes that the pup will fight the alpha for dominants, it will take a bit from the alpha to the neck of the pup, and when the pup stops fighting that means that the pup has accepted the alpha, and then Maria will approach and see if the pup will accept her as the beta,” Peggy said “what if I don’t accept Maria, then what,” Skye asked “then Maria will have to do the same as Sharon. And after you will have access to the mental link of the pack” Peggy stated Skye nodded at that “wait what, mental link” Skye asked getting really nervous, what if they find out she had been lying all this time, what would they do. Now she really regretted going along with this, she almost wishes she had said no, and taken the prison sentence instead.

She knew she was good at hiding how she really felt on the outside, but she did not think she could fool anyone if they could read her mind. “it is just so we can communicate with each other when in wolf form, and sometimes in human form” Maria said, seeing how Skye had reacted to the information of a mental link. “okay” Skye said nodding relaxing a little, from the new information.

Soon Maria turned into her wolf, so now Skye knew that she was the black one, and then Sharon turned into her white one, and then Peggy change into a big golden wolf, that to Skye looked like royalty. And now that Skye was still in her human form, she could see how big they really were, they were much bigger than she thought, they were the size of a dire wolfs. Peggy nodded at her in her wolf form to tell her to change too.

When Skye was in her wolf form she could see in the mirrors over at the side of the room, that she had changed color, Bobbi had told her that she was gray before, but now she also had some black, white, dark and light brown spots all over her body, and the right ear was a floppy ear. And she was the size of a normal wolf now. 

Sharon was giving Skye a moment to look herself over, and she could liar to herself that she looked cute especially with that floppy ear. Peggy walked up to her “it is time Sharon, remember don’t stop until she submits to you, and be careful I have a feeling this will be a tough one” Peggy said, Sharon looked at her before giving her a small nod, and walking over to Skye, who had turned around.

When Sharon had gotten close Skye had begun to growl and snarl, and the hair on the back on her neck had started to stand up. Sharon had not expected that, neither had Maria, Maria had seen some defense reactions from some of the others, but not like this, Skye whole body screamed with anger and she looked ready to defend herself with everything she had.

And Maria was proven right when Sharon made her move to make Skye submit to her, Skye attacked. Luckily, Sharon was fast enough to move out of the way mostly because Skye got a hold of her left front leg. Witch was a good thing, kind of, because Sharon could easily get a hold of Skye’s neck from this angel, when Sharon made contact with Skye’s neck, Skye let go of her leg with a whimper, but quickly tried to bite her again, this time Sharon was fast enough to move out of the way and all the way on top of Skye who was still fighting with all her might.

“Sharon you need to use more force” Peggy’s voice came in her head, so she did she put more pressure on the bite and pressed more with her body on Skye’s so she was forced to lay down. It was a few moments later when Skye stopped fighting and her whole body relaxed under Sharon’s.

When that happened Sharon let go of Skye’s neck but didn’t move away, waiting to see if Skye had accepted her, Skye wimped when she saw Sharon left leg and the small mark she had made on her, she moved her head and licked it. That was enough for them to know that Skye had submitted to Sharon, who also started to lick Skye’s neck to ease the pain she with no doubt was felling.

“Maria” Sharon called her over while moving back a bit, earning a whine from Skye who was ready to jump up and follow but was stopped by Maria standing in front of her, both Maria and Sharon waited for Skye’s reaction to Maria and her move to make Skye submit, they were both glad to see that Skye laid down almost immediately showing her neck to Maria. Who accepted the show of submission by licking Skye’s neck.

“very good” came Peggy’s voice making Skye jump. Skye automatically bowed her head to the head alpha. “welcome to the pack, Skye officially” Peggy said with something resembling a smile on the golden wolfs face. Skye was wiggling her tail at that. “Now you must be hungry, let’s go get some lunch” Peggy said changing back to a human, following by Maria, Skye, and Sharon. 


	14. Confessions part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay you will get two chapters today because a tuned out to be a long one, so I cut it almost on half.   
> it totally ran away with me this one.

Natasha was speeding on the roads of DC to get back to the Triskelion, she was pissed, she had felt Sharon claim Skye, she could not believe that Sharon would do this, she hoped that Peggy was at the Triskelion. She would have claimed the girl when she trusted her.

Finely she arrived at her destination, she stormed through the place before she was at the door where she knew the three people that she was looking for were, she had tried to contact Peggy both via the link and phone but she hadn’t gotten through, she banged on the door “Sharon open op right now” She yelled through the closed door. When said door was opened, she starred at who had opened the door “Peggy” the very angry and now also confused alpha.

Skye was sitting on the couch between Sharon and Maria, with Peggy sitting in front of them in one of the other couches, seriously how many couches did they need, they had finished their lunch a while ago, so now they were sitting drinking tea and coffee. Just talking about everything and nothing, when there was a loud banging noise at the door and Natasha’s voice, demanding entrance.

Peggy stood up to open after a quick glance at Sharon, who nodded, to give her permission. “Peggy” they could hear from the door, “ahh Natasha come in,” Peggy said stepping aside for her to walk in, Sharon and Maria stood op when Natasha walked closer. “can we offer you something to drink,” Sharon asked, “No,,,,, but thank you,” Natasha said, sitting down her eyes landing on Skye with a small growl, Skye coward at the growl leaning back on the couch to get away from the angry alpha, Maria and Sharon growl at Natasha both moving closer to their new member, and pup.

“Natasha you do wise to remember that you are at Sharon’s territory” Peggy’s voice rang from the site that she had taken. “why,” Natasha asked the calmer head alpha, “why what, Natasha you need to be more specific,” Peggy told her. “you said that Skye was to be a part of my pack, and now you gave her to Sharon” Skye was a little insulted to be talk about as if she was not there or a living person. But was soothed when Maria who had sat down beside her, pulled her closer to her side, in a sideways hug, “yes I intended for Skye to join your pack, and you have had a lot of opportunities to include her in the pack, get to know her and more importantly claim her, just for the past two days you had your chance, Melinda was here, and you would have had two weeks to be with Skye, and include her probably” Peggy said stressing the words include and properly.

“and I was really hoping you would have taken the chance you had here, but you didn’t” Peggy said with disappointment clear in her voice.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something but shot it quickly again, ducking her head, she was still angry. And the way Sharon was still standing looking down on her, was seriously pissing her off even more, “was this your plan all along, I would have thought that you would have made Maria the alpha, and I also remember Maria wasn’t even meant to be a wolf, did you have something to do with that too” Natasha asked. Maria stiffen beside Skye, and Sharon lost it, she jumped at Natasha.

They both dropped to the floor when Sharon made, contact with the other alpha. But before it could go any further Peggy interfered, “Natasha, Sharon enough you know I don’t like fights in our pack” her stern voice rang strong effectively stopping the two alphas.

“Natasha I am disappointed in you for that comment about Maria” Peggy glaring at the red-haired. “you had your chance and you blew it, don’t come here in here, on my turf, and insult members of my pack, you don’t like when people insult members of your pack, or is it only with May,” Sharon asked also glaring at Natasha.

Skye had no idea what was going on, she didn’t know what Natasha had meant about the comments directed at Maria or the comments Sharon made about May, but knew better than to ask right now, mostly because Maria had pulled her closer, and she could feel Maria feeling upset.

Natasha snarled at Sharon “we all pretty much know that May and Rick can’t stand each other, so don’t, just don’t” Natasha said in a low voice. “enough the decisions have been made, and executed it is too late to change now, even if I would allow it” Peggy said. Natasha’s head shot to head alpha before nodding, “fine, what do you want me to tell my pack” Natasha asked finely accepting defeat, “the truth” was the simple answer from Peggy. With that in mind Natasha left.

Sharon was at Maria’s side the second the door closed after Natasha, “are you okay” she asked her beta and soulmate “yes I just didn’t expect Nat to bring that up” Maria answered and then taking one of Sharon’s hands in hers holding it tight, and given a little smile just as tight.

Skye was looking between Sharon and Maria, wishing she could help, Maria must have noticed because she pulled her in for a hug, with Skye gladly returned. “maybe it would be best if we, I told you how I became a wolf” Maria said looking a little uncomfortable, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if your not ready” Skye said felling how uncomfortable Maria was, she knew she had to be careful with her thoughts and she also had to get used to felling others felling on this level.

“No I want too, you should know,” Maria said, “do you want us to stay,” Sharon asked gently, Maria nodded before turning fully towards Skye and Sharon went over to Peggy to give Maria and Skye some sense of privacy.

“The reason that I am one of the lead agents on this project and a wolf is simple, I wasn’t meant to be a wolf. There were originally three wolf packs, but something happened with the third pack, we still do not know what, they began to disobey orders, they did what suited them, Peggy also had difficulty with controlling them, so Fury, Peggy and I started talking about what we could do, they found out because the beta was in tech, he had put a camera and microphone in our normal meeting room

one day I was with Natasha's original beta Kevin, in the lab when the whole third pack came, they kill Kevin as he tried to stop them from stilling the serum, I rushed to call for help and ruin most of the serum we had at that time, but I was not fast enough, their alpha managed to save one pack of it.

the two sigma’s he had were quick to attack me. I was close to dying but their alpha stopped them, he looked at the pack he had in his hands and then me, he said that he wanted to rule over all of the wolfs and I was going to help him, now because I had destroyed most of the serum, so he told his omega who was in medical to start the first bag of blood, then they would take me with them, but luckily Natasha, May, Clint, Victoria, Kara and Sam came running, they didn’t manage to catch any of them, but my transformation had begun, when I was done I became Natasha’s beta” Maria explained.

Skye looked at Maria in horror “and they are still out there, or have you caught them” Skye asked looking around the room as if they would jump out from a corner. “no, they are still out there, we had a lead almost two months ago, at was the mission that made Sharon an alpha and me her beta, but there was nothing at the site, that could help us find them, we think it was a false lead” Maria said. “okay I so sorry that happened” Skye said looking at Maria, Maria gave Skye a small smile before bringing her in for a tight hug.

After she had left the wolf facility, she made her way to the academy were her soulmate was, and was probably also close to killing someone, for calling her the Cavalry. It was late in the evening when she got there, Natasha quickly found her way to the room May had been assigned to when she entered Bobbi was there too. “hi, what happened” May asked, “Sharon claimed Skye” Natasha said flopping down on the bed. “what, have you spoken to Peggy” Bobbi asked from her spot on the bed beside May, “yes she was there, apparently it was her choice, to let Sharon take her” Natasha answered “did she say why” May asked moving to sit next to the red-haired women.

“yes, she wasn’t happy that I didn’t claim Skye when I had the chance, and that I have not included her enough in the pack,” Natasha said snuggling into May’s side. “so is Skye coming back to the Bus when we are done here or is, she staying with Maria and Sharon,” Bobbi asked, feeling anxious about the possibility to not seeing her Soulmate every day, even if their relationship was tens, awkward and strained at the moment.

Both May and Natasha could feel Bobbi’s anxiety, so they moved on either side of her, “I would think so, I can’t think of a reason why she wouldn’t come back to the Bus” May said. “yeah Coulson would properly trough a fit, if she didn’t” Natasha joked, “maybe this is for the best, in the end,” May suddenly said, “what do you mean” Natasha asked, narrowing her eye’s at May, “that Sharon toke Skye under her, if only for her and Bobbi’s sake” May said.

When Natasha and Bobbi just looked at her in confusion, she elaborated “come on Bobbi have felt the distrust from both you and me from day one, so of course she has been withdrawn from pursuing a relationship with Skye” Bobbi was about to deny that but when she thought about it, like really thought about it, she knew it was true. “and it has only gotten worse since Sharon and Maria became their own pack.

Bobbi looked like she did not know what to do or think right now, even Natasha looked a little uncomfortable with the idea, that they had properly destroyed a soul bond. “I’m sorry Bobbi, I didn’t think that my suspicion towards Skye could affect you like that, if I had I would have shielded you from that” Natasha said, “what do I, we do now,” Bobbi asked “I don’t know, I still don’t trust her, I know that there is something about her she is lying about, but I can’t figure out what,” Natasha said.

“well we can figure that out on a later day, now I am tired,” May said, changing to her wolf form, Natasha smiled and changed too, and snuggled close to her soulmate, waiting for Bobbi to join them, but when they looked at Bobbi she looked relucted to change, “what’s wrong Bobbi,” Natasha asked via the link, “the last time I changed was at Skye’s first change, and I almost lost control of myself, I think that staff is still affecting me, but only in my wolf form, or at least it is stronger in it, what if I lose control,” Bobbi asked out loud.

“try, then we will see,” May said, Bobbi toke a deep breath before changed, and true to her fear, Bobbi was growling for a few seconds before she stopped, looking at Natasha and May “I think I am okay,” she said, “good I think you just need to work it out, change often until the tension and anger is gone,” May said. “should we warn Sharon and Maria, I mean Skye did touch the staff too” Bobbi then asked. Natasha gave a huff “I’ll contact them tomorrow I don’t think they want to hear from me more today” Natasha said, “what did you do” May asked with a sharp tone. Natasha winced at the tone “I was angry and brought op the original third pack” Natasha answered already preparing for May’s reaction, and yes as soon she had said that there was a deep growl from her mate and beta. “Natasha” May barked, “I know” Natasha whined.

Bobbi kept quiet she knew about the original third pack, but it was before she was brought on board, but knew they all did, not to bring it op unless absolutely, necessary.

Back in DC Maria, Sharon and Skye and Peggy was just finishing a movie that they had decided to watch after their dinner, Sharon stretched her body, “ah well it is getting late we should get to bed” she said, “come, Skye, I will show you to your room” Maria said, while Sharon and Peggy cleaned the living area from popcorn and their glasses, “okay” Skye answered and followed, “hay where is my bags” Skye asked before they got to the door to her room,” they are already in the room” Maria said. Skye nodded at the answer she got.

“Here we are, Sharon and I will be in the room beside yours to the right if you need anything,” Maria said “thank you, I think I will take a shower before going to bed,” Skye said, Maria nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze, when Sharon came down the hall, stopping beside Maria, “goodnight Skye, see you in the morning,” she said “yeah, goodnight to you too, both of you, and thanks for today,” Skye said. before going into her room and going to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

When Skye was in the shower, the door to her room was opened very quietly and a figure sneaked over to Skye’s bag to find her hairbrush, the figure collected a few hairs before exiting the room and closing the door, but before the figure could leave completely a voice rang out “Peggy, what is it” Sharon asked from the door leading to her and Marias room, “uh I was just going to say good night to your new member but she was in the shower” Peggy lied. “okay, see you later, are you staying at the Triskelion or are you moving one” Sharon asked “I am moving on, but I will be back soon” She answered “goodnight Sharon” She said before leaving. 


	15. Confessions part 2

The next day Natasha had called Sharon to warn them of the effects of the staff that Bobbi had, and she also apologized to Maria from her comments the day before, They had accepted the apology and thank her for the warning.

That was why they were in the training area right now, “so, what are we doing” Skye asked “well Natasha called earlier, and apparently Bobbi is still affected by the berserker staff, mostly in her wolf form, so we just want to see, if you are affected the same way,” Sharon answered. “I didn’t feel anything under the other changes,” Skye said “maybe that was because of the other things going on, let us just try, okay,” Maria asked. “okay” Skye agreed.

They all changed, when they were in their wolf forms, Maria and Sharon could immediately feel, the hidden anger from Skye, “okay Maria would you mind taking this” Sharon asked, “no, my fur is thicker, just if I need help” Maria said “I’ll be there” Sharon finished.

Maria walked over to Skye “Skye, we can feel your anger, we have an idea to help” Sharon said from the spot she had sat down on. “what is it” Skye got out, she could feel it too, and it was intense. “fight me” Maria said. Skye took a step back “what, no I don’t want to fight you” Skye said in a slit panic. Maria pretended not to hear her, and pushed her with her head, “stop that” Skye growled, Maria just did it again a little harder, “I said stop” Skye this time barked.

“if you want me to stop, stop me yourself,” Maria said, and was about the shove her again, Skye moved out of the way, Skye could feel she was about to lose it, if Maria kept pushing and shoving her. Maria barely made contact this time when Skye decided that enough was enough, they wanted her to fight Maria, okay then she will fight Maria.

Okay fight that was not really what she would call it, more like Skye trying to get a hold of Maria but, Maria’s fur was in the way, every time she made contact with her teeth, so she always only got ahold of fur and nothing else, until she realized that Maria’s ears, was not covered in a thick layer of fur.

And both Sharon and Maria heard Skye’s new tactic, Sharon could help the small chuckle she had, and Maria instantly sent her a glare but could deny it was a funny and clever idea, and, also completely new. When Skye jumped up to lean over her shoulder so she could reach her ear, Maria rolled said shoulder effectively nocking Skye to the ground.

Skye got op with a growl, but something had changed in Skye’s stance and her eyes were glazed over, both Sharon and Maria noticed this Sharon quickly moved over to them, “Skye I think that is enough for today” Sharon said, but it did look like Skye heard her. “SKYE ENOUGH” Sharon yelled when Skye started to growl and snarl and her hair on her back started to rise op, but what was most scary was the growls and snarls was not the one of annoyances like it had been op until this point, they were also even more vicious than the ones Skye had made when Sharon had claimed her.

“Sharon you need to take charge now,” Maria said franticly, Skye was about to charge at them when she suddenly shook her head and turned to look around her, when her eyes landed on a sandbag she attacked it, she ripped that bag in pieces in a few minutes, while Sharon and Maria just stared at the scene in front of them.

When the bag was no more, Sharon approached Skye slowly, she moved to the side so she did not come from behind, Sharon could see Skye panting her tongue hang out of her mouth. “Skye are you with us,” she asked Skye’s head, shot op to look at her, and Sharon stop in her tack, looking at Skye, waiting for her next move. “yeah I think so” Skye answered “okay it is time to tune again,” Sharon said waiting for Skye to turn first, Skye most have noticed Sharon’s and Maria’s worry so she changed back to her human form, but instead of standing op, she sat down on the floor, in the mess she had made.

Once Sharon and Maria had changed too they made they way over to sit beside Skye on either side of her, “hay what happened” Maria asked “I don’t know, I, it was like, I am sorry about the bag” Skye said not looking at either of them.

“hay it’s okay it’s just a bag, we are more worried about you, you kind of disappeared for a moment” Sharon said. “I lost it you mean,” Skye said bitterly, “yes a little, but that is what we were trying to, you know get you to let out some of your anger, and don’t say you don’t have any, we are trying to prevent you of losing control, I just think we might need to find another way, for the next time,” Sharon said “what, no, no, no, I don’t want to this again, I don’t want to accidentally hurt any of you,” Skye said.

“hay don’t worry about us, I think I have an idea, maybe next time we do it in human form, but then you have to let some of it go, and not hiding it like you have been doing until now, okay, or we keep doing this in wolf form,” Maria said. “okay I think I would prefer human form, I just don’t know how to let my anger go in human form, because” Skye trailed of looking off into the wall in front of her.

Sharon and Maria looked at each other when Skye did not finish her sentence, but they did not push on it, they hoped Skye would open op when she trusted them more.

Over the next three days they worked on Skye’s anger, one afternoon just after they had eating lunch, Skye was in her room, rubbing her wrists Maria had taken the nanny bracelet of two days ago, she had taken out her SD cart debating if she should tell, Sharon and Maria everything, they had been so kind to her, from the day she had meet them, but she was afraid of their reaction, she also thought about the copy of the redacted file she had given to Coulson, and felt stupid for not telling him that it could be connected to her because she was seven-teen, not twenty-three, but again she had been afraid to tell him.

No she had to tell them they had trusted her with a lot, she could at least do the same and if it ended biting her in the ass, like most things, then at least she could get it over whit. She took a deep breath before gathering the SD cart with the redacted file on it before she left to talk to Sharon and Maria.

Skye walked out to the common area where Sharon and Maria were cuddled op on one of the couches, Maria spotted her first “hay Skye, come and join us” she said, but then looking at her again “hi are you and, you seem a little tens” She said untangle herself from her mate, who also looked at her with curiosity. “umm I need to tell you something, and I don’t think you will be happy about it” Skye said very carefully and looking just as uncomfortable.

“Okay, then why don’t you come and sit down,” Sharon said exchanging a glans with Maria. They could feel Skye’s rising anxiety, so they knew it was important what she wanted to share with them.

“I have been lying to you, about who I am” Skye started “what do you mean,” Maria asked hoping that Natasha wasn’t right all along, “well lying is maybe not the correct word but it is the closed I can come to the truth, the truth is I don’t know who I am, never have, when I was twelve I stayed at the orphanage for a few months before I was sent to a new home, but while I was there I found a note whit had the name that the nuns at the orphanage gave me on it and a refers to a document that the CBS would have, so I decided I wanted to know what it said, it could be something about my parents or at least a clue or a reason as to why they left me to living in in the system. But it turned out to be a redacted document form SHIELD” Skye said.

“so that is what you were really doing, why you toke Coulson’s offer,” Maria asked. “yes and before you say anything Coulson know, I told him after the Miles disaster, and he said he would help me, and he did but he don’t think the file can help, because it was a seven-teen-year-old file,” Skye said “nut you think otherwise why is that,” Sharon asked because she cold feel she believed it could give some answers.

Skye fiddled with her hands, “umm that is because I am not twenty-three, I am seven-teen” Skye answered readying herself for what would come, closing her eyes and moving so her head was protected by her arms. But after a few moments and nothing had happened she looked up and saw Sharon and Maria just looking at her in horror, when Maria stood op Skye coward back, “hay, hay easy, no one is going to hurt you, Skye, you know us, come here” Maria said sitting down again and patted the spot between herself and Sharon.

Skye reluctantly moved over and sat down between them, “okay how about we try again” Sharon asked, so Skye spent the next one and a half hour explaining her upbringing and then another thirty minutes answering questions from Maria and Sharon. And then another twenty crying her eyes out and being held close by Maria and Sharon.

“What happens now,” Skye asked, she was still afraid to be sent away, “we need to talk to Peggy and Fury, and you can’t go back on the Bus” Sharon said “why” She just asked, “well for one you are seven-teen, and we need to find a way to work this out, because well you are not legal, and there are many laws we need to check, but I can say for certain you are not going anywhere,” Maria said, which got a smile from Skye a small one but it was there. 

“why don’t you go take a nap, or watch a movie while we go talk to Fury and Peggy,” Sharon asked feeling the exhaustion coming from Skye, “yeah I think might do that” Skye said standing op but before she could walk away Maria had her in a bone-crushing hug, and when she let go Sharon had her in one.

One the way op to Fury’s office where they knew Peggy was also waiting, for them Sharon had called her and asked her to meet them in Fury’s office. “she is seven-teen” Sharon said looking at Maria “yes, I didn’t see that come” Maria said “no Maria she is seven-teen or she thinks she is” Sharon said again, now Maria knew where Sharon was going with this “No Sharon, it can’t be our third is dead, they died on April third, 2002, Skye can’t be that person, besides she only have Bobbi’s maker” Maria said, “I know but when we met- ” Sharon started but stopped when the elevator stopped.

They walked to Fury’s office and knocked Peggy open the door to let them in, “what is this about” Fury asked, “it is about Skye” Sharon said “what about her” Peggy asked curious “well it turns out that she is only seventeen” Maria said. “WHAT” Fury yelled, “how is that possible that no one knew that ahh all the laws and red tape it is going to be a nightmare,” he said, “sir there is more,” Maria said, when he gave her a look that said continue she and Sharon explained what Skye had told them and even gave Fury the SD cart Skye had given them.

When they were done Fury released a long breath “we can’t just let a seventeen-year-old girl run around SHIELD” he said it was at that point Peggy spoke op again “I well be her legal guardian “ she said, stunning the rest of the room. “Peggy,” Sharon asked “yes it would be the best option for us, because we can’t send her back to the system for more than one reason,” Peggy said with a tone that did not make room for discussion, “okay Maria and I will get the papers ready but we will need her legal name,” Fury said, “I’ll go and tell her and ask for the name,” Sharon said “I will go with you,” Peggy said.

When Peggy and Sharon walked into the common area in Sharon’s area they could see Skye in the kitchen making some coffee “hay Skye would you mind joining us on the couch” Sharon asked, “umm no” Skye said moving over to them “so” Skye asked, “we have decided you need a guardian” Sharon said, Skye made a face “who have you decided that” she asked, “yes, we have and if you agree I would happily be your guardian” Peggy answered, Skye’s eyes went wide at that but she nodded nonetheless. “we just need the name they gave you at the orphanage so we can file the papers, to make it official” Sharon said at that Skye groaned “really” she asked when Sharon nodded, she sighed “okay it was Mary Sue Poots” she was extremely happy that they didn’t comment on the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think


	16. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I am in the process of updating the earlier chapters with spilling and clear some small things up in sense of flow, it has not changed anything that has happened.

It turned out when SHIELD had requested the documents for legal guardianship and a Judge’s signature on the forms it was done quickly. It had been two days since Skye had told Sharon and Maria the truth, and Peggy had told her she would become her guardian, they had talked about Skye deleting herself from the internet, but there was a chance that the paper files were still in the possession of the CPS considering that Skye was still a minor, Skye had asked if it was necessary for them to have those files, but both Peggy, Sharon, Maria and surprisingly Fury had said yes. So, she told them that it would properly be the NY office of the CPS that they would find them.

so now Maria, and Sharon with papers in hand they walked into the CPC branch in NY, where Skye had been assigned.

“Hello what can I help you with today,” a woman behind the desk asked, “hello we would like to get every document you have on a Mary Sue Poots,” Maria said “uh I am sorry I can’t give you that without my bosses consent or a court order,” the women said a little smug, “we have a court order, and if I were you I would hurry,” Maria said showing the court order and her badge, the women paled a little “I will go get them for you right now,” the women said almost running to the file room.

It was almost 30 minutes later when the women came back with a scared look on her face “I’m sorry but it will take a little more time before we can locate Mary Sue Poots’s whole file there has been some bad filling done” she said “we do all we can” she added quickly “we can wait” Maria said. when the women left Sharon and Maria shared a look.

It was almost an hour later when the women returned with three of her coworkers all of them caring on or two boxes, six boxes in all, “I am so sorry for the wait” she said putting the box she had carried down “is it normal for a child to have a fill this big” Sharon asked “um no but as far as I can tell she has had a few changes of caseworkers, so it might explain it and then there was the problem that she was hard to place” the women said. “you might also want to go and check with saint Agnes; they might have some information that we don’t, she spent a lot of time there in between placements” one of her coworkers said. “thank you can one of you help get all of this down to our car” Maria asked the same person said that he could. “thank you, um,” Maria said “John Hansen” He said “and no problem” he said before walking away, “well I guess we will go to saint Agnes now” Maria said. 

When they arrived at saint Agnes, they did not expect it to look so unwelcoming, and cold. “are you sure we have the right address” Sharon asked, “yes, look there, there is a sign” Maria pointed, and sure enough there was a sign.

When they walked inside they were greeted by an old nun, who look at them with disgust, “hello I am Maria Hill Deputy director of SHIELD and this is my coworker, Sharon” Maria said the women looked relieved for a moment “oh I am Sister Jenny, what can I help you with” Sister Jenny asked with a clear fake smile “we would like to talk to the head nun or someone who can help us, we are looking for some information or files that the CPS said you might have, about a former child in your care” Maria said “of course who is the child” She asked, “ Mary Sue Poots” Maria answered the fake smile on the women’s face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl “ah what has that child done now” sister Jenny said with disgust and hate in her voice.

“excuse me,” Sharon said stepping forward, “that child she was only trouble, while it-she was here,” the rude nun said, Sharon would have jumped the women if not Maria had put a hand on her shoulder, but sister Jenny did not seem to notice. “what is going on her” a new voice came from a hallway to their right. “ah Hello I am the head nun Sister Sofia are you looked to adopt or foster,” Sister Sofia said smiling at Sharon and Maria, “no they are certainly not, they are-“ Sister Jenna started only to be cut off by Sister Sofia “thank you, Sister I will take it from here, you can go,” Sister Sofia said. “yes Sister,” Sister Jenna said before storming off.

“I am sorry for that, she is a bit, what do you call it old-fashioned,” Sister Sofia said, “that is okay I am Maria Hill and this is my coworker Sharon, we are from SHIELD is there someplace we can talk in privet,” Maria asked “yes my office, this way,” Sister Sofia said “thank you, Sister,” Maria said “please call me Sofia,” Sofia said

“so what can I do to help,” Sofia asked “we are looking for any files or information you may have on Mary Sue Poots,” Maria said carefully waiting to see the reaction from Sofia on Skye “Ah Mary have you found her, is she okay,” Sofia asked and Maria and Sharon could see the worry on her face and body language, “yes she is fine,” Sharon said, “that is good to hear, will we be seeing her here again, or is there another plan for her,” Sofia asked. “no, she has been given a guardian and wound return,” Sharon said sternly. “that is even better news, I will go find the files right now,” Sofia said.

It was around 15 minutes later when she came back with two boxes, “this one is all the info we have on her, most of it is writ op for bad behaver, notes from other nuns, things like that, but I would not believe much of it” she said “especially if it is from Sister Jenna” she whispered. “and there is also a book that we give to potential fosters, with photos and drawings that the child have done, and this box is the items she was found with it is only a blanket and a neckless, we normally give this stuff to the kids when they get adopted or turn 18” Sister Sofia said, “why not give them these things before that” Maria asked. “I am trying to change that; it can bring peace to the kids to know that they have things that the parents left from them” Sofia explained.

“How well did you know her,” Maria asked, “not as well as I liked, but it was difficult because of the amount she was moved, but I do know one thing about her, and that is that Mary was a good kid, challenging yes, not one for rules or authority, but a she always was the one to help the smaller ones when they were in need,” Sofia said.

“thank you, Sister, for everything,” Maria said “you are welcome I just have one question,” Sofia asked when she had both of the agent’s attention “why did you want us to move her around all the time,” she asked “what do you mean,” Sharon asked confused “SHIELD there is a note from both you and the CPS in the first box, to move Mary around and not to let it in on any form of electronic devices, or tell Mary,” Sofia asked.

“Ohh you did not know about that, I assumed after you told me that you were from SHIELD and that she had gotten a guardian that-“ Sofia started then shook her head, “Mary is a good kid, she don’t deserve what has been done to her, and I hope she will find her place soon, now excuse me but I have a lot of work to do,” she said gesturing for Maria and Sharon to take the boxes and leave, which they did.

The ride back to the Hub to take a plane back to the Triskelion was silent the last comment from Sister Sofia about SHIELD ordering for Skye to be moved around, was confusing, to say the least.

On the plane Sharon was in the pilot seat, and Maria was looking through the boxes that should have the order from SHIELD, and sure enough in the box from Saint Agnes, was a note from CPS, it was not really specific but it was there, but the document from CPS was, it was as Sofia had said, to move Skye or Mary at the time around frequently, and leave the order from the official files, and don’t tell Mary or Skye about it. But it was vague about as to why. Deciding she needs to talk to Sharon, and Peggy about what to do with the information she had gotten, she went over to the cockpit and sat down on the co-pilot site

“hi, did you find the documents,” Sharon asked, “yes it don’t say much, but I am thinking maybe the file Skye found may have some answers, I will ask Fury to find it and all other files connected to it, it may give us some answers,” Maria said.

“so it’s true, Shield had Skye moved around, why would Shield do that” Sharon said, “I don’t know but we will figure it out,” Maria said taking out her phone and called Fury with her request, for the files, he told her that he would have them as fast as possible.

* * *

At the Triskelion Skye was sitting with Peggy in Peggy’s part of the facility, and apparently none of the other wolfs or Maria before she was forced to become a wolf had ever been there or Fury for that matter.

“do you want some tea,” Peggy asked “um no thanks” Skye answered she was a bit uncomfortable and nervous, Maria and Sharon were in NY, to see if there were any paper files that the CPS and Saint Agnes, might have, she felt stupid of not thinking of the possibility that there might be paper files, and really hoped that there would not be any, or if there where it would be vague.

“We need to talk about your schooling,” Peggy said bringing her out of her head. “why,” Skye asked eyeing Peggy wondering where she was going with this. “because you are 17, and I am pretty sure that the GED you have provided us, is fake, am I correct in the assumption,” Peggy asked sipping her tea.

Sighing Skye nodded, “yes you don’t really think about school when you are living on the street and are running from the system,” Skye said, Peggy hummed and nodded. “yes, I can imagen that it wasn’t very high on your priority then, but now it will be,” Peggy said.

“what you want me to go back to high school, no way I am not a school kind of person, and I really don’t want to,” Skye said really disliking the idea of going back to school. “no I don’t expect you to go back to high school, SHIELD has a program for agents who haven’t finished school, it is tough and I would like you to consider to take it, or we can find another option, but I do want you to finish school,” Peggy said, she could see how uncomfortable Skye was with the idea of school.

“how long will the program take” Skye asked, looking down at her hands “around 7 months it is a specially made for the individual, so for some will take longer and other it will be faster, you need to take a test to see where you are at first” Peggy said. 

“When do you want me to start on this” Skye asked still not liking the idea, “when you are ready, I will not force you to do it, but if you want to be an agent you will need it” Peggy answered, but the look Skye made when she said that, made her pause “you do want to be an agent, right,” Peggy asked.

“umm yes, no, I don’t know really, in the beginning, no I just wanted answers, but now I don’t know, I mean I am a part of this wolf project of yours now, so I can’t really leave, and by the way, it needs a better name then the wolf project and so do this place, I mean the facility in the Triskelion, and so do the one at the Hub, uh and when can I see that” Skye rambled, ducking her head when she heard Peggy chuckle “sorry,” She said “no, it’s fine, Skye, like I said there is no pressure, and yes it is rather dull names for the project and the two facilities we have,” Peggy said with a small smile, she really hoped that the DNA-test from the hairbrush would be done soon.

* * *

Maria and Sharon had just laded at the Triskelion and were making their way up to Fury’s office where they would meet him and Peggy. To talk about their findings.

“so, Maria why did you ask me for these files again,” Fury asked, “because of this” Maria said handing over the document she had found with the order. “how is this possible, who made this order, let me see the mission report about the 084 that Skye had” Fury ordered.

“wait, Linda Avery, why, do that name sound familiar,” Maria asked. “what is it, what have you found,” Peggy asked, “Avery was on the mission in China, she was also the last to be killed that we know of, besides her and an Agent Lumley they were the only ones left from the mission, and rather violently I may add,” Maria said. “she was Victoria’s and Izzy’s third,” Peggy said. “that might explain this neckless it has V.H and I.H engraved Victoria Hand and Isabel Hartley,” Sharon said holding up the neckless it was shaped like the Infinity sign with the engravings at the bottom’s and on the left corner there was an engraving of Lovers and on the right was a heart.

Over the next two hours, they discussed the situation, “I think the only way to get real answers and not just theorize of what happed is to find agent Lumley” Peggy said 


	17. Answers Only Bring More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all here is the next chapter, and I want to say thank you, Fun_size_Tasha, for beating this chapter.

When Maria, Sharon and Peggy went back to the facility later that night, when they walked in the door to Sharon’s area their noses were assaulted by the smell of delicious smelling food and the sight of Skye in the kitchen.

“Hi, you are just in time for dinner, it’ll be ready in 10 minutes,” Skye said.

“You didn’t need to cook dinner Skye, we could have ordered in,” Sharon said walking over to the kitchen to see what smelled so good.

“I know, but I wanted to. I like to cook,” Skye said.

“Well it smells delicious, what are you making?” Maria asked.

“Roasted chicken breasts, baked potatoes, garlic bread, and fried broccoli with bacon” Skye answered, swiping Sharon’s hand away from a piece of bacon. “Go set the table,” she said to the now pouting alpha, who in turn huffed and gave a salute with her hand and a yes ma’am.

“I think I have a good red wine to go with this, I will go get it,” Peggy said, walking out to get it.

“None for you,” Maria said to Skye when she saw Skye’s face at the mention of the wine.

“What? Why?” Skye asked, Maria just looked at her with one eyebrow raised, “Okay, okay, okay, I get it,” Skye said. 

15 minutes later the 4 wolves sat down to eat. The conversation was light, they talked about Skye’s options with the school program that SHIELD had and Skye found out that both Natasha and Clint had taken it and Steve Rogers had too. Clint because he had also run away from the foster system and joined the circus, Natasha because she had never attended a real school, and Rogers well because his education was from the last century.

Skye heard some old stories from when Sharon and Maria were in the academy and even some of Sharon when she was a child from Peggy, much to Sharon’s displeasure. Both Skye and Maria laughed at a story Peggy told them of what a young Sharon and Tony Stark had done when they were in high school. “Why did I not know about this?” Maria asked between gulps of breaths.

“Because it is embarrassing,” Sharon said, hiding behind her hands and almost slumped under the table.

“Does anyone have room for dessert? I made a chocolate mousse cake with chili,” Skye asked when she had stopped laughing.

“Skye what’s wrong?” Sharon asked.

“What? Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?” Skye asked, gathering their empty plates and taking them to the kitchen.

“Because I can feel that you are nervous,” Sharon said.

“Stupid mental link,” Skye muttered under her breath.

Sharon had stood up and walked over to her “Skye, what is it?” Sharon asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

When Skye was silent Sharon guided her to her and Maria's room. “Come on Skye, talk to me,” Sharon said.

“Did CPS have any paper files on me? I saw Maria carrying a box when you walked in,” Skye asked.

‘Oh, so this is what this is about,’ Sharon thought. “Yes they did, a lot actually, so did Saint Agnes.” Sharon tried really hard not to react to the flinch Skye made on her mention of Saint Agnes also had some, she had a feeling Skye would appreciate it.

“Have you read them?” Skye asked, still not looking at her.

“Yes, so have Maria, Peggy, and Fury,” Sharon said, deciding not to keep anything from her regarding her. Skye nodded. “ It doesn't matter what those files say,“ Sharon said, when Skye finely looked at her she smiled, “and when we visited Saint Agnes, there was a nun there who had a lot of good things to say about you,” Sharon finished.

“Who?” Skye asked, a little skeptical at that.

“Sister Sofia,” Sharon stated.

Skye smiled a little, “yeah she was nice,” Skye said.

“She also told us that she thought of you as a good kid. Challenging? Yes, but a good kid,” Sharon said, giving Skye a little push with her shoulder, “and I have to agree with her on that,” she said after she had gotten another smile from Skye.

“So how about this, we go out to the others and we tell you what we have found and there is something in the box that belongs to you. And maybe we could make room for that cake, you made it sound very good,” Sharon said, Skye nodded and they walked out to see that Maria and Peggy had cleaned the table and kitchen.

Sharon went over and got the box from the floor by the door, and then went over to the dining table, waving Skye over. “This is the blanket you were found in, and the necklace was with you too, but, ahem, we need to talk about that one,” Sharon said lifting the lid of the box for Skye to see inside. Skye looked a little confused but decided not to ask what she meant.

Sharon left Skye’s side to give her some privacy, she went over to Maria and Peggy in the kitchen.

“Hey, is she okay?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, I think she is okay right now. She was worried about the files and what we would think of what they said,” Sharon said.

“It will take time to make her comfortable with us and herself,” Peggy said looking at Skye from the corner of her eye.

“Hey have you seen the blanket?” Skye’s voice rang out to them.

“No, we decided that it was for you. Why?” Maria asked.

“Because it has the SHIELD logo on it,” Skye said, and true enough it did.

“Let us all sit down; I think we should tell you what we have found,” Sharon said

And then they told her in more details about the file that Coulson had already told her about. The agents that had died, one of them was a woman named Linda Avery and the necklace had belonged to her, she must have dropped it when she had handed her over to the orphanage. That she had been Victoria’s and Izzy’s third. That they still didn’t know who her parents were, what had happened during the mission, who had killed most of the agents who had been on that mission, all except one Richard Lumley, and that they were looking for him.

“So, you think I was in the Hunan Province, where there was some sort of massacre where everyone died, and for some reason I didn’t, and a SHIELD team brought me back to the states and are the ones who put me in the system, and told that system to move me around. Why?” Skye asked.

“Yes, that is what we think, but we don’t know why she told the system to move you around and the files don’t say anything about it either. We hope that Lumley can answer that,” Maria said

“if he is still alive,” Skye said.

“Yes,” Maria replied.

“But should we return the necklace to Victoria and Izzy? I mean it did belong to their soulmate so I think they should have it,” Skye said looking at the necklace.

“I think that is an excellent idea Skye, and they can help look for Lumley. I am sure they want answers too. They have been out for 17 years already, we can go tomorrow. I know that Izzy is at the Hub this week,” Peggy said, 

“All of us?” Skye asked, hopeful.

“Yes, I think we can do that,” Peggy said.

“And then you can also do the test to see where you are at in school while we are there,” Maria said.

“Damn,” Skye said much to Sharon and Maria’s amusement.

“Come on, how about we try that cake you made? I must say I’ve never tried a chocolate mousse cake with chili before,” Sharon said.

The next day the 4 wolves were on their way to the Hub. Maria had already made an appointment with Victoria and Izzy, telling them to meet them in the facility, and again Skye made a comment about how the name sucked.

Skye was also in a semi-bad mood because of the test she had to take.

Sharon slumped down beside Skye in one of the seats on the Quinjet, “ugh, my stomach,” she said.

Skye smirked at that “What is wrong with your stomach?” Skye asked sarcastically.

“You know what and I blame you,” Sharon said in a jokingly manner.

“I told you not to eat that much cake,” Skye defended herself.

“I didn’t eat that much,” Sharon protested.

“Hahaha you ate like 4 pieces,” Maria's voice came from the cockpit.

Sharon just made another noise of complaint, that made the others on the small plane laugh, even Peggy chuckled along “you were warned Sharon,” She said.

“Yeah yeah I get it. When Skye makes it again, which I hope she will, I will contain myself to two pieces,” Sharon said, looking at Skye, who just started laughing again at Sharon’s facial expression just at the thought of more of her cake. 

When they arrived at the Hub Skye asked when she’d have her test, Maria told her an hour and when she was done they had the meeting with Victoria and Izzy. 

Skye was bored when she was done with the test a few hours later. She had been happy about the food and drink that was available during the test and the variety of it. There had been everything from doughnuts and candy to fruits and salads, and the drinking selection had been just as diverse as there had even been alcohol, but she hadn’t taken any of that because she knew that she would have had three angry people giving her a lecturer about underage drinking.

So now she was waiting for Maria or Sharon to get her, so she could go down to the facility.

“Hi Stranger,” Sharon’s voice startled her.

“Sharon, do you have to do that?” Skye asked with a glare.

“Yes,” Sharon just said, “now come on, follow me.”

Skye just stood a little stunned looking at the way her alpha went, shaking her head she ran to catch up with Sharon. When they got there, they could see that the others were already waiting for them in the shared common area.

“So, what is this about?” Victoria asked.

“Let us go into my area,” Sharon said.

“Seriously, you are inviting us to your area?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, it's best we talk in a place where no one can walk in on us. What we have to talk about is, um, it is private for different reasons,” Sharon said.

“Okay,” both Victoria and Izzy said.

“So, what are you saying? That Linda’s death wasn’t some random attack?” Izzy asked after they had told them what they had found. “And you, you are really 17?” she then turned her attention on Skye.

“Yes, and we think you should have this,” Sharon said, pulling the necklace out and handing it over to Victoria who was closest.

“What can we do to help find Lumley? I remember him, he had a love for South America, so I think he would be hiding in some of the countries there,” Victoria said, still looking at the necklace in her hand. Izzy went over and sat beside her, to also look at the necklace.

“I remember when we brought this,” Izzy said.

“Yeah, I do too, but we have to fix the lock on this,” Victoria said.

“Okay we will put more attention on South America, and we will keep all that we have talked about today between us for now, and for Skye’s age it is up to her who she wants to know for now, but eventually all the wolves have to know. So, Izzy if Natasha asks, tell her you have your orders from me,” Peggy said, Izzy nodded her understanding.

“It is getting close to dinner, so who is hungry, it is my treat,” Victoria said.

“I will have to decline, I have something else to tend to,” Peggy said standing up, “uh and Skye,” she said before she left.

“Yeah?” Skye asked.

“I will see you in two days at the Triskelion,” Peggy said, at Skye’s nod she left.

While Sharon, Maria and Victoria were ordering food, Izzy moved over and sat down beside Skye, “So how is it having Peggy as a guardian?” she asked.

“Well she isn’t like any other I have had before, I can tell you that” Skye said.

“Hmm does Bobbi know that you are 17?” Izzy asked just in time for the 3 others to also hear.

It was then Skye remembered that Izzy and Bobbi were in the same pack, “Umm no, not yet,” Skye said. 

“We are waiting for the seminar to be over before we tell team 616 that Skye won’t be returning to the Bus anytime soon, and Skye would also like to tell Bobbi herself to her face,” Maria said. 

“Okay that’s fair,” Izzy said understandably.

“And Peggy also just told us that we can’t tell anyone about Skye’s age to anyone without Skye’s permission,” Victoria said.

After Peggy had left the Hub she went to the Triskelion. When she went to her personal lab in the facility, she saw that the DNA test she had run was done. She went over to see the result and when she saw them a huge smile broke out on her face.

She picked up her phone and made the call she was happening to have to make. The person picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hello Peggy, what a surprise,” a female voice said.

“Hello, are you and your husband free tomorrow? I have some news to share, good news,” Peggy said.

“Yes, we are free around three,” the voice said.

“Good, I will see you then,” Peggy said.

“Yes, we look forward to it, bye Peggy,” the voice said.

“Bye,” Peggy said and then hung up. 


	18. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story recap:   
> There are two types of soul marks, there is the born marks and emerged marks, either can be platonic or romantic. Born marks mean your are born with it or get it when your soulmate is born and are in black, emerged marks can appear at anytime and are silver. Skye and Bobbi have soul emerged marks.  
> So far Skye was forced to join the wolf project and go through it all mostly alone because Natasha and Melinda are suspicious of her. Skye didn’t know that there where 2 packs until Bobbi made a slip and May was forced to explain there were 2 packs. Eventually something happened on a mission causing Sharon and Maria to leave Natasha’s pack and form a 3rd pack, in which Peggy had Sharon claim Skye because Natasha wouldn’t.   
> Skye only told Coulson about trying to find anything on her parents and where she came from, about the redacted file. Coulson found the file but didn’t think it helped any because no one realized how young Skye really was. Skye was made to stay at the Triskelion while the team went to the Sci-Tech Academy to give a seminar/talk to students and recruits about the life of an agent and Coulson is on a mission. During this time Sharon, Maria, Peggy, and Fury find out Skye’s real age and start looking into the redacted file, Lumley, and everything else from the orphanage and CPS.   
> Packs:   
> Head alpha Peggy Carter  
> Pack one Originally: Natasha - Maria - May - Sharon - Clint Barton (Hawkeye) - Bobbi - Izzy and Kevin who was killed. (Skye)  
> Pack one Now: Natasha - May - Clint - Bobbi – Izzy.  
> Pack two: Victoria - Kara -Rick – Jonathon- Samantha - Simmons – Fitz.   
> The original pack three: alpha-beta – Sigma – Sigma – omega.  
> The new third pack: Sharon - Maria - Skye

The next day Peggy went back to New York for her meeting. When she entered the Tower, she went over to the private elevator and went to the top floor.

When exiting the elevator, she was greeted by a woman with strawberry blond hair, “Hi Peggy, Tony should be up soon. You know him and his crazy projects,” the women said.

“Yes, I am well aware of that Pepper,” Peggy said with a smile.

“So, you said you had some good news?” Pepper Stark asked.

“Yes, but we should wait for Tony,” Peggy said.

Just as Peggy said that the elevator opened, and Tony Stark walked out. “Hi Peg, hi my lovely wife,” he said and kissed his wife’s cheek. “So, Peg, Pepper said you have some news for us and that you also sounded a bit mysterious about it, so spill, is it about the wolf project?” he asked.

“In a way, we got a new wolf a few months back, she is under Sharon now. Before that, she was supposed to be under Natasha, but it didn’t work,” Peggy said.

“Peggy why are you telling us this?” Pepper asked confused as to why Peggy told them this.

“Well when I first saw her through one of the other wolves, she looked so familiar and lost, so I did a DNA test recently and I got the results yesterday,” Peggy said.

“What are you saying Peggy?” Pepper asked nervously.

“What did it say?” Tony asked, looking at Peggy just as nervous as Pepper sounded.

“It is a match to you and Jiaying, she is your daughter,” Peggy revealed to them.

Both Pepper and Tony just stared at Peggy for almost three minutes before Pepper shook her head, “Are you sure?” Pepper asked, her mouth getting very dry.

“Yes, she looks so much like Jiaying,” Peggy said with a smile which Pepper mirrored.

“Where is she now?” Tony asked, jumping up from his seat on the sofa and almost running to the elevator again.

“Tony, she doesn’t know yet, and there were some problems when she joined the project,” Peggy said to the man-child.

“What do you mean by problems?” Pepper asked. That seemed to get Tony’s attention again because he was at Pepper’s side in an instant.

Peggy exhaled before she spoke, “Do you remember when we started making the serum, and what Jiaying learned about how important it was for a new wolf to have an older wolf, preferably the alpha, beta or a sigma, help with the process and could rely on them? Well Skye, as she has named herself,” Peggy said with a smile, “didn’t have much of that, pretty much only Maria and Sharon. So, it would be best to wait a bit to tell her about you, I want her to be in control with her wolf and comfortable with her pack,” Peggy explained.

“What about Natasha? From what you have told us, she is a good and caring alpha,” Pepper asked.

“Yes, well Natasha was suspicious about Skye from day one and she just didn’t trust Skye, probably still doesn’t. It was my decision to put her in the pack, I didn’t ask or talk to anyone about it, I just told Fury that the girl should join us no matter what, and that may have been a factor to the pack’s reluctance to accept Skye, well most of the pack. Victoria was a bit displeased about it and a little suspicious about Skye too, but she didn’t deny that she was a part of the pack,” Peggy said with a chuckle.

“Why were they so suspicious about Skye?” Tony asked, and both Peggy and Pepper could hear his protectiveness of his daughter, who was finally found again, in his voice.

“Well, SHIELD could not find any information on her, she told them she was twenty-three years old, and she was quite quiet about her past, which I can understand.”

“What do you mean, how did she grow up?” Pepper asked.

At the same time Tony started laughing, “So, are you telling us that she fooled a bunch of SHIELD agents, among them the Black Widow and Hawkeye? That is the best news I have gotten all day!”

“TONY!” Pepper yelled at him.

“Sorry,” he said when he saw Pepper's face.

“How did my daughter grow up?” she asked again. That also seemed to slap Tony across the face and he looked even more guilty about making it all about how their daughter had fooled a lot of people.

“It is not my story to tell, all I am saying is, it wasn’t pretty. She grew up in the foster system,” Peggy said.

“When do you think she will be ready to meet us, if she wants to of course?” Pepper asked.

“I can’t say, but I do know she has been looking for you for years, that was why she hacked SHIELD. She had found a lead that led to SHIELD, we are working on that, and I will tell you about it when we have answers,” Peggy said.

And then proceeded to tell them about what they had found on the mission to China and Skye ending up in the system, and their plan on finding Lumley. Tony had immediately offered them to use some of Stark Industries resources. 

“Wait, stop! So, SHIELD knew where our third and daughter was?” Tony asked angrily.

“Yes, it appears to be like that, but Tony, remember no one really knew about Jiaying or that you have a daughter. Even if they did, how should they have known that the child there was yours?” Peggy said, trying to reason with him.

“You’re right, sorry, we have just been looking for so long,” He said.

When Tony and Pepper sat down for dinner later, Peggy had left a short while earlier, they talked about who knew about Skye and what they were doing to figure out what had happened in China. They didn’t eat very much, if at all, they weren’t hungry. They both kept thinking about the day seventeen years ago when Jiaying had told them she would take their daughter to China so some of her relatives could meet her. Neither Tony or Pepper could go, so it would just be Jiaying, their daughter, and a few bodyguards.

They had taken the private plane, but not long into the stay, things changed. Tony and Pepper hadn’t heard from Jiaying in a couple of days and they had gotten worried, they had talked about going when suddenly an intense pain shot through them both. Where Jiaying’s words were on them, when they had gotten their breath back, they discovered that the words were gone.

Pepper had broken down crying and Tony had hit the nearby wall, “I am going to China,” Tony said. Pepper had only nodded, she couldn’t do anything else.

When Tony had returned, it was only with Jiaying’s and the bodyguards’ bodies. The Chinese police had found Jiaying’s body in the ditch, 60 miles away from where she was staying. Tony knew it was Jiaying because he had to identify the bodyguards’ bodies when they had brought her body in.

He wouldn’t tell Pepper what he had seen over there, but when she had seen Jiaying’s body she didn’t want to know. They had put out a missing person report with the Chinese police for their daughter and a reward but there had been nothing.

_______________________________________

Skye, Maria, and Sharon stayed at the Hub for the night and left in the early morning. So now Victoria was sitting in the big common area with Kara and Izzy, “So, what did you two love birds, or should I say love pups, do yesterday?” Kara asked jokily. Ducking the pillow Izzy threw at her and throwing one back.

“We had a meeting with Peggy and Sharon’s pack,” Victoria said, ignoring the pillows flying.

Stopping the throw, she was about to make at Izzy, Kara looked at her alpha, “How did that go?” she asked.

Victoria was happy they had agreed this morning to let the betas know a little more information, especially Kara since she was to be put on the lookout for Lumley together with Sharon. 

Skye had spent a lot of time yesterday, after they had eaten, with Victoria and Izzy talking about Linda and how Skye had grown up. True she was still vague with details, Victoria had felt a little heartbroken when Skye had told them that her life hadn’t been that great in the system. She had felt a flare of protectiveness deep down and she would vow that she would help Skye, because Linda had given her life to protect Skye. Victoria didn’t know the reason why Linda had done what she had, but to be honest, she didn’t care.

“It was informative,” she said.

“What, what did you talk abo- “Kara was interrupted by a pillow in the face, “aww that hurt,” she said, glaring at Izzy playfully.

“We talked a little about Linda and other stuff,” Victoria said, then they proceeded to tell Kara what they had learned about the mission in China and their plan on finding Lumley, and Skye’s involvement and age, with her permission of course.

“Wow,” Kara said leaning back on the sofa, “we will find him,” She added.

“I just hope he is still alive,” Izzy said just as the door opened and Natasha walked in.

Natasha was tried, to say the least, considering she was coming to the Hub after a week of vacation, well vacation from SHIELD. She had spent her time with Melinda and Bobbi, mostly helping Bobbi with her anger.

It had been difficult at first, Bobbi had resisted fighting more when shifting into her wolf and losing control after the night she had told them, and of course, there was the issue of space. They didn’t have that much of it being at the Sci-Tech academy, the gym there was small and wouldn’t even be called a gym at any of the other academies, and they couldn’t go outside in fear of being seen by someone.

But they had made it work, they had gone to the Bus, spending most of their time in the cage, well Bobbi was in the cage in her wolf form while Natasha and Melinda watched through the cameras, guiding her through her anger.

She remembered one night when Melinda had asked about how she thought Sharon and Maria were handling Skye, considering Skye had held the whole Berserker staff and Bobbi had only held two of the pieces.

She had answered that she didn’t know, and that it could not be worse then what Bobbi was dealing with.

“Can I ask you something?” Natasha had asked suddenly, when Melinda had nodded, “Why did you tell Skye about Bahrain?”

“I don’t know, and I’m kind of regretting it. I don’t want anyone else knowing, and it could become a problem later on if our pack and Sharon’s get in a fight,” May had answered.

“You think that Skye would use what she knows about Bahrain against you,” Natasha had tensed by the possibility of that, it wouldn’t have been a problem if Skye was a part of their pack because Natasha could have ordered her not to tell anyone. She still could but that would cause more problems because Skye wasn’t in her pack anymore. She just hoped that Skye hadn’t told anyone of what Melinda had told her about Bahrain. 

She did not expect to see Victoria, Kara, and Izzy in the common area when she walked in.

“Hi Natasha,” Izzy said, “feeling better about everything?” she asked.

“A little, what are you guys talking about?” she answered plopping down on a vacant sofa. 

“Something Peggy has put us on, classified,” Victoria said.

“Izzy?” Natasha tried.

“Sorry, can’t talk about it without Peggy’s or umm another person’s permission,” Izzy said ducking her head when Natasha narrowed her eyes at her.

There was just this uncomfortable silence while Natasha stared at Izzy, Victoria and Kara looking on, before Natasha just gave Izzy a nod.

_______________________________________

Skye was sitting with her computer in Sharon's Lair, what she had decided to call their part of the facility, and she hoped that the rest would agree. Instead of calling it the facility they could call it the Lair, and every pack would also call their part something like that, along with there being the communal area for all the packs being called The Lair.

She had done the same with the facility at the Hub, just instead of Lairs it would be the Den, and their part was Sharon's Den. When she had presented her idea while eating breakfast, Sharon, Maria, Victoria and Izzy had laughed and agreed. Now they just needed to ask Natasha, May, and Peggy if they were okay with it, but Skye had a feeling that Peggy wouldn’t mind, especially considering the talk they had had a few days prior about it. 

She was brought out of her head when a hand touched her shoulder, when the hand contacted her shoulder she jumped and made a yelping sound, “Why did you do that?” Skye said, glaring at Maria who had startled her.

“Come on, we have training to do,” Maria said with a smirk. Turning around and walking over to their training area, her smirk grew bigger when she heard Skye grumbling behind her.

“Okay, first we need to be in our wolf form,” Maria said.

“Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean I haven’t shifted since I lost control,” Skye asked Maria, smiling at her.

“Yes, I should be fine. We have worked on your anger and you need to become more comfortable with your wolf and learn to control your senses when not in wolf form. That way you will be able to hear or smell when someone is getting close to you and you won’t get startled so easily,” Maria explained.

“Okay,” Skye said, a little uneasy.

Maria walked over to the back wall and pushed a button there that Skye had seen but didn’t know what was for. After Maria had pushed the button there was a big hidden door beside it that opened, and Maria guided Skye through the door, on the other side was a massive room, there was nothing in the room, so she looked at Maria with confusion.

“This is a bigger room for training in our wolf forms, so we don’t get hurt on any equipment like in the other room,” Maria explained, “I don’t know why we didn't think to use this before,” Maria then said, likely more to herself then Skye. 

“So, shall we?” Maria asked, Skye just nodded. Maria shifted to her wolf first, Skye following suit.

The next day Peggy took Skye with her into her own area again, while Sharon and Maria were at work. Peggy and Skye did mostly the same as last time, just talking until Skye mentioned Maria had been training with her wolf the day before and Peggy decided to do that too.

They did a little training in her human form but using her wolf senses, like Maria had mentioned. Skye and Peggy were both surprised when Skye could use her wolf senses fairly well considering it was new to her. 

When she had told Maria and Sharon about it, they were happy to hear it. Maria also told her that she would get the results from her test the next day, Skye had just groaned about it, having happily forgotten that she had done a test a few days prior.

Skye was having lunch with Peggy and Sharon when they noticed Maria walking in with a tablet grinning from ear to ear, “Oh no, is that the results?” Skye asked, putting down her fork, no longer hungry.

“Yes, it is,” Maria answered.

“What does it say?” Skye asked, dreading the answer.

“Don’t know, I waited so that we all could view them together, or after you, if you would like to see them first,” Maria said.

“No, that is okay, you look first,” Skye said, closing her eyes and laying her head on the table after she had pushed her plate away. Sharon just chuckled at her actions before sliding over to Maria and Peggy to see the results.

“Wow,” Sharon said.

“What, is it that bad?” Skye asked from her spot of misery.

“Oh, would you stop that and come and look for yourself, I promise you they aren’t bad,” Sharon said.

“No, I don’t want to see how bad I failed,” Skye said. Maria gave a huff and, standing up, moved over to the stubborn pup.

“Skye just look,” Maria said.

Skye did so, frowning when she saw the results, “What does this mean?” she asked. 

“Well, it means that you don’t have to go back to school, and that you just earned yourself a GED, a real one this time,” Maria said, “and that your IQ test is 139; that is an exceptionally high IQ score. I think that Jemma’s is 161 and Leo’s is 159.”

“So, I am smart?” Skye asked just to be clear.

“Yes, you are smart,” Maria said with laughter in her voice.

After receiving her scores and her real GED Skye was told she could not start her SHIELD training until she turned 18, but they would continue her wolf training. So, for the next week, Skye spent time with Maria, Sharon, and Peggy training her Wolf or just relaxing, and sometimes Kara took over when the others couldn’t.

Sharon and Victoria had talked about it and decided that Kara had pretty much free range with the training. Kara had taken that to heart and took Skye to a forest for an overnight training exercise, with permission from Peggy. Skye had gotten complete control of her wolf and her anger fast with all the help she had received.

And now the day had come where Coulson would be back from wherever he had been, and the others would be back from the academy too. She had to come clean about her age, she was glad that Coulson would be back in the morning and the others would arrive around noon. 


	19. We Will Figure It Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: We learned who Skye's parents were, Victoria and Izzy were brought in on what is going on, Skye’s training began again with help from Kara, and Natasha is still suspicious of Skye.

Skye was sitting with Maria in her office down the hall from where Fury and Coulson were, in Fury’s office. They were waiting for Coulson to be done debriefing Fury on his mission, and Skye was extremely nervous.

“Skye calm down, it's going to be okay,” Maria said.

“How do you think Coulson will react, or the rest when they return?” Skye asked.

“Hmm... I honestly don’t know, but I think Coulson will have that _disappointed dad_ expression of his for a little moment,” Maria said with a chuckle, but when she saw that her joke missed its mark she quickly added “but I think he wouldn’t mind so much,” Maria said.

Skye was about to say something again, but the sound from the intercom connecting Maria's office to Fury’s came to life and Fury’s voice came through “Hill we are ready for you,” he said, and turned it off before Maria could respond.

“Okay, that was our cue to go in,” Maria said, standing and going for the door, with Skye trailing behind her at a slow pace.

When they entered the office, Maria went first “Hello, Maria how hav- Skye what are you doing here, and where is the nanny bracelet?” Coulson asked when Skye entered behind Maria and he saw that the bracelet was gone.

“Sit down Coulson, we will explain,” Fury said, and Coulson just sat down waiting for answers. Maria guided Skye to sit.

“While Skye has been here, and you on your mission and the rest of your team at the Sci-Tech Academy, we have gotten to know Skye a little better. We don’t feel Skye to be a threat to SHIELD so the bracelet has been taken off,” Maria started because she knew Skye wouldn’t start herself.

While Maria talked Coulson was getting more and more confused and then Maria looked at Skye for her to continue but when she didn’t, Maria gave her a little shove.

Skye mumbled something he didn’t get, he was about to say something when he saw Maria put her hand on Skye’s shoulder and whisper something in her ear, to which Skye nodded, then Skye took a deep breath.

“Umm I need to tell you something you may not like but I lied when we met, and I have been lying ever since. I am not talking about the search for my parents, but umm I am only seventeen,” Skye said.

Coulson had not expected that, so he just stared, until he heard Maria clearing her throat. “Okay, so what is the plan now? Obviously, Skye can’t return to the team and considering she is not a legal adult or have, I assume a legal guardian, she can’t go to the academy,” Coulson asked. 

“Everything has been handled, Coulson. Skye does have a guardian and before you ask it is classified who the person is,” Fury spoke up for the first time since Skye and Maria entered his office.

Coulson could only nod, “Do the team know? What about Bobbi? You two are soulmates after all,” he asked Skye. 

“No, we plan on me telling Bobbi, and you and Mar- um Commander Hill telling the rest of the team,” Skye answered. Of course, she did not tell him that Sharon would inform Natasha that she was seventeen and had been taken off the team. 

After the meeting, Coulson, Maria, and Skye went down to the cafeteria to wait for the team to return. While they waited Coulson asked what she had been doing while they were away. Skye told him she had taken the evaluation test because the GED she had given him was fake, and that she had done well on the test, so she had gotten a real GED.

He congratulated her and after that they just talked. Once they were informed that the Bus would arrive in about 15 minutes, the three of them went down to the hanger to deliver the news to the rest of the team. 

When the Bus touched down, and the hanger door was opened, in the cargo hold was Simmons and Fitz, “Hi Skye, Agent Coulson, Commander Hill,” Simmons said, at that moment May and Bobbi came down the stairs.

Bobbi moved over to stand beside Skye, and Skye smiled up at her when Bobbi took her hand. “Hill, what do we owe the honor?” Bobbi asked.

“Do we have a mission?” May asked before Maria could answer.

“No, no mission, we just have some news,” she said looking at Skye, who just got nervous again. After a minute of Skye staying quiet, Maria gave her a little shove, “Bobbi can we talk in private, upstairs?” Skye asked Bobbi, who looked at her confused before nodding, and the two going upstairs.

“So, how have you been?” Bobbi asked when they were upstairs.

“Pretty good. You?” Skye asked. 

“Well we learned a lot, got some new gadgets, and Fitz even got some of his inventions into production,” Bobbi said. 

“That’s good for him, he must be so happy,” Skye said.

“Yes, he is. So what is it you want to talk about, is it about you being in Sharon’s pack now?” Bobbi decided to ask because Skye was stalling.

“Um no, it is not about that, not really,” Skye said, when Bobbi only raised an eyebrow to that Skye sighed, “I have something I have been lying about since I came here,” Skye said.

At that Bobbi tensed. “What do you mean?” Bobbi asked, hoping that Natasha was not right about Skye, she could also feel her anger grow again, that Skye had lied about something.

“Umm I am not exactly twenty-three,” Skye said, that was not what Bobbi expected so she just stood there blinking at Skye for a moment.

“What do you mean you are not exactly twenty-three?” Bobbi asked with a tense voice.

“I am only seventeen,” Skye said in a small voice.

“What?” Bobbi said almost as a whisper before what Skye had said really registered in her mind. “What else have you been lying about?” Bobbi growled out. 

Skye’s head shot up, “Hey, I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know if I could trust you or anyone else here. What would you have done, if I had told you in the beginning?” Skye said also with a growl.

“I am your soulmate, we should trust each other!” Bobbi raising her voice.

“I have not really felt like your soulmate every time I’ve tried talking to you. You were cold, or busy, towards me. I could not even talk to you about the wolf thing,” Skye said, getting angry herself. “And then after the Berserker staff incident you stayed with May,” Skye growled after she had taken a breath.

“You could ha- wait what, how do- “Bobbi started but paled when she realized what Skye said about her and May. 

“How do I know, you mean? Well first I wanted to talk to you, but you were not in your hotel room, so I thought you were still in the bar and went to check, but when I rounded the corner I saw you go into May’s room instead. When I got to the door I was about to knock but I heard you,” Skye said. With Bobbi not responding, Skye continued, “You know I haven’t told anyone about it and I don’t really care, we hadn't and still haven’t had a real conversation about us, I hope we can at some point, but we both need to work on ourselves first,” she said gently.

“Are you still hiding things from us?” Bobbi asked instead of responding to what Skye had just said.

“Yes, but there are some people who know it, and when the time is right the rest of the wolves will be told,” Skye said in a monotone voice. “And before you start, the orders come from Peggy,” Skye stated when she saw Bobbi open her mouth, positive that she would ask more, and when Bobbi closed her mouth again she was proven correct.

“So, what now?” Bobbi asked. 

“Well I can’t stay on the Bus, so I will stay here with Maria and Sharon, and Peggy of course, she is my guardian,” Skye said.

“I need some air,” Bobbi said in a cold tone walking away, ignoring Skye’s calls, but before she could reach the stairs Skye grabbed her arm.

“What?!” Bobbi snapped, startling Skye.

“Nothing, it can wait,” Skye said letting go of Bobbi and going to her bunk to pack the last of her things.

When she was done she turned to walk down to Maria and the others, she wondered briefly why no one had come up yet since Bobbi had left almost ten minutes ago, but she got her answer to that when she turned around because there was Bobbi looking at her.

“I thought you left?” Skye asked. 

“I almost did but I wanted to ask you something,” Bobbi said. 

“Okay, what is it?” Skye asked.

“I have two questions actually, the first is why did you accept Coulson’s offer to stay at SHIELD?” Bobbi asked.

“I was looking for something,” Skye said, when Bobbi raised an eyebrow in question Skye just shook her head. 

“Okay if you were not chosen for the wolf project and found whatever you were looking for, would you have stayed?” Bobbi asked.

“I don’t know, we would probably not have met at the time we did because Ward and Coulson would not be looking for what deal I made with you guys. It also depends on if I found the info and when; if I had found it on week one, then yes, I think I would’ve left. I can’t be sure if I had found it around this time, we don’t know how close I would have gotten to the team without the wolf connection,” Skye answered honestly.

Bobbi apparently didn’t like that answer because she growled loudly before storming out.

It was not long after Bobbi left that Maria along with Coulson at Fitzsimons came up.

“You okay? Bobbi seemed upset,” Maria asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, how did the others take it?” Skye asked, but before Maria could answer she found herself in a hug, from Simmons.

Bobbi, and May who had followed Bobbi down to the facility, were met by the sight of Sharon, Victoria, and Natasha yelling at each other.

“What else is she lying about?” Natasha asked. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, you will be told when the time comes,” Sharon said with Victoria backing her up. 

“And if you have a problem go talk to Peggy,” Victoria said.

It ended with Natasha, May, and Bobbi going to their part of the facility.

When Maria and Skye with Fitzsimons arrived at The Lair, they were met by two fuming alphas.

“I guess Natasha didn’t take it so well,” Maria said. 

“No, not really” Victoria answered. 

“And I take it Bobbi didn’t either, she looked a little pissed too,” Sharon said walking over to Skye and giving her a hug.

“I don’t know, one minute she seemed relatively okay with it. When she asked if I was hiding more, and I told her the truth, she was not happy with it, but then she asked why I accepted Coulson’s offer to stay at SHIELD, and I told her I was looking for something which she seemed to understand when I said it was Peggy’s decision. And when she asked if I hadn’t been chosen to join the wolf project, and found whatever I was looking for, would I have stayed, and I told her that I didn’t know, we would probably not have met at the time we had because Ward and Coulson would not have been looking for what deal I had made with you guys, and that it depended if I had found the info and how long it took when I had, if I had found it on week one, then yes I think I would have left. That I was not sure what I would have done if I had found it now, because we could not know how close I would have been to the team, after I said that she stormed out.” Skye said again honestly.

“Well I think that was totally honest, and you are right, we can’t tell how things would have turned out; you could have been closer with the team then what you are now or not,” Victoria said.

“They will understand in time,” Maria stated. 

“And if Bobbi can’t see the truth of your words that is on her, not you,” Simmons said. Skye just smiled at their words; she was happy that they understood what she meant.

Hours later every member of the packs was at The Lair, most of them loved the new name and The Den too for the Hub.

They had opened the wolf training area, so everyone could run and play together or sit in the common room connected to it. It was located on the left side of the lair, then the other common room and the private parts of the lair. Peggy’s part was on the right side, where the rest was located in the middle alongside the labs. 

Johnathan and Rick were in the kitchen area while Fitzsimmons were curled up asleep on the floor in their wolf forms with Simmons light brown form on top of Fitz’s dark brown one. Skye was chasing Kara’s light brown and white wolf form who had a piece of rope in her mouth, Victoria was sitting down beside Sharon who was talking with Maria and Sam on one of the couches with Maria sitting on the floor. Natasha’s pack and Peggy had not arrived yet.

“I think we have made a mistake introducing those two,” Victoria said referring to Kara and Skye. 

“What do you mean?” Maria asked. 

“It is just a feeling I have,” Victoria said.

Skye had finally gotten a hold on the piece of rope Kara had taken from her, when the doors opened, and Natasha, May, Bobbi, Clint, and Izzy walked in. 

They all notice that Skye had changed color in her wolf form, from the normal dark gray to also having a mix of black, white, and dark and light brown spots along with having her floppy ear.

Izzy went over to Victoria, Maria, Sharon, and Sam, while the rest joined Johnathan and Rick in the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a yelp ringing out and everyone saw that Kara had run into the pile that was Fitzsimmons who both shot up, and Skye took the opportunity to take the rope and run with it with Kara chasing her, and Fitzsimmons chasing her for waking them.

Twenty minutes later Fitzsimmons had given up on the hunt on Kara and had decided to join their alpha on the couches, Kara and Skye were still playing and had been joined by Maria.

Skye was laying on her back with Maria on top of her trying to get the rope she still had, while Kara was beside her also trying to get the rope.

Bobbi was sitting and watching them when May sat down beside her. “You could join, you know,” she said.

“Yeah I know, I just don’t think Skye would want me to, it got a little heated earlier,” Bobbi said.

Bobbi had also told May that Skye knew they have had sex. 

“You will figure something out in the end,” May said, just as Maria got the rope and ran away with Kara and Skye hot on her tail, and Peggy walking in, smiled at the sight that greeted her. 

It was Kara who saw Peggy first between the three of the playing wolves. She let go of the rope, causing Maria to fall to the side, and both Skye and Maria looked over to see why Kara had let go of the rope they saw her trot over to the head alpha.

Skye was quick to follow, while Maria took the opportunity to take the rope and run away with it. After Kara had greeted Peggy, Skye did the same, but the greeting was short because Kara noticed Maria in the back of the room with the rope and instantly took chase. Skye wanted to go too, but waited, she knew that Peggy wanted to talk to her. 

_“Go, we will talk later or tomorrow,”_ Peggy’s voice came in her head, so Skye gave Peggy a small bark of thanks before running to Maria and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packs:   
> Head alpha: Peggy Carter (golden fur)  
> Pack one: Alpha: Natasha (reddish) – Beta: May (creamy dark brown) – Sigma: Clint Barton (Hawkeye) (gray) – omega: Bobbi (creamy light brown) – omega: Izzy (mix of black and brown)  
> Pack two: Alpha: Victoria (dark brown and black) – Beta: Kara ( light brown and white) -Sigma: Rick (mix grey) – Sigma: Jonathon (light grey)- Sigma: Samantha (dark grey) – Omega: Simmons light brown)– Omega: Fitz (dark brown).   
> The new third pack: Alpha: Sharon (white) – Beta: Maria (black) – Puppy: Skye (dark gray and a mix of black, white, dark, and light brown spots and floppy ear (right)) 
> 
> and a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating this on and the last one to forgot to say thanks


	20. Family revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Skye told Bobbi about her being seventeen, and the whole pack spent some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here is the next chapter, it is a little shot, but this chapter was a killer to write, I have been busy and had a small writers block.
> 
> hope you like the new chapter

Maria, still in her wolf form, jumped up on the couch that Sharon was sitting on and laid her head on her lap, Sharon’s hand coming to rest on top of her head.

She heard Victoria chuckle and could feel Sharon’s amusement but before she could ask Sharon over their mind link what was so funny, she was jumped on by Skye who tried to squish herself in between her and the back of the couch. Maria gave a huff before moving a bit so Skye could lay down as well, but Skye nudged Maria some more, so she could lay her head on Sharon’s lap. This caused Maria to sit up and look down at Skye yawning and snuggling in closer to Sharon.

Watching this, Victoria and Sharon were set off into full on laughter. Another huff came from Maria before she snuggled in close to Skye, and soon they were both asleep.

Skye woke up with a big yawn to the smell of food. “Hey, dinner will be in twenty minutes,” Sharon said from beside her, Skye yawned again before stretching her whole body and then she shifted back to her human form.

“Hey, good because I am starving. I’m just going to go wash up,” Skye replied.

Dinner was quiet even though all the wolves were there. Skye was talking with Kara, Simmons, and Fitz, but while they talked Skye kept catching Bobbi, May, and Natasha glancing at her, she just ignored it though.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes done, they all sat down to watch a movie. Before everyone left for their own areas, Peggy asked Skye if she could come by her area the next day.

Skye nodded at Peggy before getting ready to follow after Maria and Sharon. She again saw Bobbi looking at her, who looked like she wanted to talk, but Skye was too tired to talk, so she shook her head and walked out.

The next day Skye was on her way to Peggy’s area when Bobbi stopped her, “Hey, can we talk? We are leaving in 40 minutes,” Bobbi asked.

“I can’t right now, Peggy is waiting on me,” Skye answered.

“Oh okay, can I call you sometime? I just think we should talk,” Bobbi asked.

“Yeah we should talk,” Skye said, giving a tight smile to Bobbi, who returned it.

When Skye walked into Peggy’s area Peggy was waiting for her on one of the sofas with some tea, “Ah, Skye, come and sit, I want to tell you something. We are just waiting for Sharon and Maria.”

“Okay, you look a little nervous, is it a bad thing, what we need to talk about?” Skye asked, getting anxious.

“No, no nothing like that, though I am a little nervous for some of the information I have to tell you,” Peggy said.

A few minutes later both Maria and Sharon arrived, joining Peggy and Skye on the sofas. Sharon and Peggy on one and Maria and Skye on another.

“So, Peg, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Sharon asked.

“Why I chose Skye to be a part of the wolf program,” Peggy stated, ignoring the nickname. When she had the attention of all three, she began. “There were two reasons why I went over everyone’s head for Skye to join. The first was when I first saw you, Skye, through Jemma’s eyes and later Melinda’s, there was something about you, you seemed familiar, and the second was your computer skills,” Peggy said.

“What do you mean familiar?” Maria asked.

“I had a DNA test done. For more than you seemed familiar at first glance, the more I saw of you through Melinda, Jemma, and Leo, I was more and more convinced of who I thought you were. The DNA test came back the day we told Victoria and Izzy of the situation of their third, and it was positive.” Peggy revealed. “And even if it had turned out negative, I am happy to have Skye in our pack,” Peggy added when no one else said anything.

Skye was closing and opening her mouth, looking like a deer in headlights. Maria was watching Skye closely while Sharon was looking at Peggy with her jaw almost on the floor.

“What?” Skye asked in a whisper.

“I know who your parents are,” Peggy said smiling at her.

“Do they know?” Skye asked.

“Yes, I thought it best to tell them first. There was and is a lot going on for you, I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Peggy explained. Skye just nodded at that and didn't say anymore.

Maria frowned when Skye was silent. They all knew Skye would love to learn who they were, and now Peggy says she knows, and Skye almost shut down, only asking if they knew.

When she looked over to Sharon and Peggy, they too were looking at Skye waiting for a reaction. When none came, and Skye was still just staring in thin air, Maria put a hand on her shoulder and Skye jumped at the contact.

“Hmm?” She said looking at Maria.

“Are you okay?” Maria asked.

Skye gave a dry laughing sound before replying, ”Honestly, I don’t know. I mean I have wanted to know my whole life, granted I only started looking really hard when I found that note when I was twelve, but now I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay to feel like that. Do you want to know who they are?” Peggy asked, when Skye nodded, Peggy smiled.

“Do you want Maria and I to leave?” Sharon asked.

Skye thought for a little while before she shook her head, “No, you can both stay,” Skye replied.

“You have three biological. They were a part of the trial procedures of combining soulmates DNA when there is more of one sex, or if it is two of the same sex. I met one of your mother’s first, she actually helped develop the wolf serum in the beginning,” Peggy said, only to be interrupted by Maria.

“Wait, sorry to interrupt, but didn’t it start in the late 1940s early 1950s?”

“Yes, I’m getting to that,” Peggy said smiling.

“I met her in 1945, she was a gifted woman. She didn’t age like normal people and she could heal faster too,” Peggy said.

“Wait, was?” Skye asked

“Yes, sadly she died when you went missing,” Peggy said, Skye moved closer to Maria then needing the support.

“What was her name?” Skye asked.

“Jiaying,” Peggy answered.

“Your other mother and your father are still alive and well. They are still together and have never given up on finding you. When I told them I found you, your father started running to the door demanding to know where you were. I told them to wait, until I had told you, so you could decide when you wanted to meet them. They agreed a little reluctantly, but they understand, and know I will keep you safe, along with Sharon and Maria as well,” Peggy said, taking a sip of her tea. “They also know of the program, your father was on it too, but once he lost Jiaying and you, he didn’t want to work on it anymore,” Peggy said. 

“Peg you are killing us here, who are they?” Sharon said when Skye didn’t say anything, receiving a grateful smile from Skye.

“Uh, you know them, Maria too, and Skye, you have definitely heard of them,” Peggy said, looking at the three young wolves still just staring at her, she took pity on them. “They are Pepper and Tony Stark,” Peggy said.

“WHAT!?” both Maria and Sharon said while Skye just stared at her like she had grown another head.

“Tony? Like Tony, Tony? I never knew that he had a kid, and I have known him most of my life,” Sharon said.

“Yes, he and Pepper were devastated. Tony spent a long time in China looking for any lead, small or large, as to what happened. Once we find Lumley we might get some answers as to what happened in the Hunan province,” Peggy said.

After some moments where no one said anything, Maria asked Skye, “What do you want to do now? We could discuss if and when you would like to meet Tony and Pepper, or we could do whatever you want.”

“Umm I don’t know, that was a lot of information all at once. And I am happy that you waited a little,” Skye said looking at Peggy, “but I think I would like to stretch my legs a little. I learned that I think better when I am in my wolf form,” Skye said.

“Okay, do you mind if we joined you? We could go to the shared area where we were yesterday,” Sharon asked. 

“Yeah I would not mind that,” Skye said.

When they arrived at the area Skye wasted no time before she was in her wolf form, and joined soon by Peggy, Maria, and Sharon.

Skye was grateful for the formula, that it just transformed whatever they were wearing into fur, and that even if you had something in your pockets, it would be safe. She had no idea how they managed that, but she didn’t care, just happy that they didn’t need to get naked and have to deal with the hassle of keys and phones since they would be safe, on missions, or just when they had fun.

She was also glad for the clothes changing with them, so no one saw her scares and that when she was on the Bus no one had commented on her sleeping with long sleeves and pants, or even Maria and Sharon saying anything either. She did wonder, however, why no one had picked up on the smell of the concealing makeup she was using during the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packs:
> 
> Head alpha: Peggy Carter (golden fur)
> 
> Pack one: Alpha: Natasha (reddish) – Beta: May (creamy dark brown) – Sigma: Clint Barton (Hawkeye) (gray) – omega: Bobbi (creamy light brown) – omega: Izzy (mix of black and brown)
> 
> Pack two: Alpha: Victoria (dark brown and black) – Beta: Kara ( light brown and white) -Sigma: Rick (mix grey) – Sigma: Jonathon (light grey)- Sigma: Samantha (dark grey) – Omega: Simmons light brown)– Omega: Fitz (dark brown).
> 
> The new third pack: Alpha: Sharon (white) – Beta: Maria (black) – Puppy: Skye (dark gray and a mix of black, white, dark, and light brown spots and floppy ear (right))
> 
> and a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating


	21. Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Skye learned who her parents were.

It was four days later when Skye went to Peggy and told her she wanted to meet Tony and Pepper. She had spoken with Sharon last night about it, she felt stressed by the situation.

Peggy had told her she would arrange a meeting with them.

Right now, Maria, Sharon and Peggy were in Peggy’s area, going over more of the files they had gotten from the CPS, “WHAT THE HELL!” Maria suddenly exclaimed.

“What, what is it Maria?” Sharon asked, alarmed.

While Peggy also looked at Maria for answers for the loud exclamation, “Look at this and tell me what you are seeing,” Maria said and handed over a picture of a young Skye, around 5 years old. 

“Is that…?” Sharon asked in a quiet voice, Peggy who had moved behind Sharon took the picture to look at it too. Peggy had known about this, how could she not, she had seen it before when Skye was a baby.

But now she was confused, why had Skye not mentioned this, they would have to ask Skye about it.

“That is my handwriting, and as far as I remember, that was also the first thing I said to her,” Sharon said.

Wait what, Sharon’s handwriting and her first words?

“Are you sure Sharon?” Peggy asked.

“Yes” Sharon said, looking at Peggy.

“Okay, we should talk to Skye then” Peggy said.

Peggy had barely finished speaking before both Maria and Sharon were out the door.

Skye was lying with her computer on one of the sofas in Sharon’s Lair, when the door swung open and Maria and Sharon all but ran over to her, with Peggy trilling behind, with what looked like a piece of paper in one of her hands.

“What’s going on?” She asked, barely managing to sit up and put her computer on the table, before she was in between Maria and Sharon, with Maria on her left and Sharon on her right, and Peggy sat down on the sofa in front of her.

“Okay, I ask again, what’s going on?” Skye asked looking between them.

“Skye, how many soul marks do you have?” Maria asked.

“One,” Skye answered looking weirdly at Maria, “you know this,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Sharon asked.

“Well yes, I think I would know if I had more than one,” Skye replied sarcastically.

Maria made a sound that sounded like a mix of a growl and a whimper, confusing Skye even more. She was startled when Maria’s hands were on her shoulder and pushing the fabric away from her shoulder, “What are you doing!” Skye said shocked.

Maria just stared at the bare skin for a moment before, she drew closer, and took a deep sniff, snapping her head up, she stood up, and went to the bedrooms.

“Okay, seriously what the hell!” Skye said, looking with narrowed eyes at Sharon and Peggy for answers, but before they could say anything Maria was back with some makeup remover.

“Hold on,” Skye said standing up, but Sharon pulled her back down.

“Skye, why are you wearing makeup, on your shoulder?” Sharon asked.

When Skye didn't answer and just looked at Sharon with pleading eyes, Maria removed the makeup, but froze when she was done.

“Skye, what happened to your shoulder?” Maria asked when she saw the now make-up free shoulder, instead of the words that should have been there, there was a small nasty looking scare.

“I don’t want to talk about it,'' Skye just said, pulling the sleeve back. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Peggy handed the paper she had to Sharon, who then showed it to her. It wasn’t just paper, it was a photo of her in a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts, but what she was focused on was her left shoulder, there was no scare, but a soul mark.

And the words seemed familiar, she looked at Sharon with confusion, “What is this? How is that possible? If this is a joke, it is not funny,” Skye said.

“It is not a joke,” Peggy said, “and I know for a fact that when you were born you had two soul marks, one on your left shoulder, in the front, and one on your right hip, they were Born Marks that you had,” Peggy said.

“I only remember having Bobbi’s mark, and that I got when I was twelve,” Skye said trying to stand up again, but Sharon still would not let her.

“Where does the scar come from, Skye?” Sharon asked with a hint of a growl in her voice. Skye was searching for something to say, until she gave up after she saw both Maria and Peggy looking at her the same way as Sharon.

Sighing, “I don’t really remember, I was at a foster home one moment and the next I was at the hospital,” Skye said in a small voice looking down at her feet.

“When was this, do you remember?” Maria asked, moving closer to Skye.

“Um yes, I think I was seven, so around ten years ago. All I remember is that it was evening, I was doing the dishes, and I um dropped a plate, because I remember the water was hot and it was slippery from the soap, and the last thing I remember is him, storming into the kitchen, and grabbing me by the arm and screaming in my face, and then I woke up in the hospital,” Skye said, after a moment she felt Maria’s hand on her cheeks removing tears from her face she didn’t know were falling.

So, Skye did the only thing she could think of, she leaned in and pressed her head to Maria’s chest, and Maria’s arms were fast to circle around her and hold her close.

“Can I have a look at the scar on your shoulder?” Peggy asked.

Shrugging Skye turned around in Maria’s arms and showed it to Peggy.

“Ah just as I expected, Suppression,” Peggy said.

“Wait Suppression? Isn’t that dangerous and painful, and let’s not forget illegal?” Maria asked.

“Yes, but it would explain things,” Peggy said.

“But wouldn’t Skye have remembered having two other markets? I mean I get that the event for her to lose them was very traumatic and she likely suppressed that, but forgetting our marks completely,” Sharon asked.

“It is a possibility?” Peggy answered.

“Right now the only thing I want an answer to is, who is this man and how did he accomplish this? Was he alone or did he get help, to remove our marks, on Skye?” Maria said angrily, tightening her hold on Skye.

Skye, who had just been listening to them talking, was a little confused; she didn’t understand what they were talking about, her having more marks, suppression of memories, Mark Suppression, and Sharon and Maria kept saying their marks, on her.

“Guys, what does this even mean?” Skye asked, Sharon, looking at her and feeling her emotions and confusion, softened before replying.

“It means that you are mine and Maria’s second, we are a Triade,” she said.

Lifting her shirt up a little so Skye could see the line of Sharon’s pants and just above the line was an awfully familiar handwriting, her own, spelling out the words “I think everyone would be,” in a fated black color.

Skye could not help herself, she reached out to touch it, but right as she was about to make contact, she pulled away, only for her hand to be grabbed by Sharon, who pulled it close again. Skye looked up at Sharon’s smiling face before resting her hand on the words.

“Wait, does this mean you believed I was dead for ten years?” Skye suddenly asked.

Sharon’s smile dropped, “Yes we did,” Maria said sadly, circling her arms around Skye’s body again.

“Where is Peggy?” Skye asked after she had looked behind her to look at Maria and noticed that Peggy was not in the room anymore.

Both Maria and Sharon looked over to where Peggy had been sitting “I don’t know,” Maria said.

They didn’t need to wonder long because Peggy walked back in the room with one of the boxes from CPS, “This is the box containing your files from when you were 6 to 7 years old, we are going to find this man.”

“Right, what do you remember about after you woke up in the hospital?” Maria asked, untangling herself from Skye. When Maria’s arms left her, she quickly pulled her hand away from Sharon’s right hip/lower stomach, much to Sharon’s displeasure.

“Not much really, I talked to some cops and psychologists for some time after, that’s all I remember,” Skye said.

“Okay well, look through these files, and tell us when you find him, okay?” Peggy asked.

“Okay,” Skye said, moving over to the box and started looking through it, it didn’t take long before she found it, with the Hospital records attached. 

“This is it, Davidson,” Skye said, reluctantly handing it over to Peggy and sat down beside Maria and Sharon again.

From where she was sitting, she could see Peggy getting angrier and angrier, “Maria get your computer,” Peggy ordered, Skye had never heard Peggy use that tone before and it sent chills down her spine.

“It is Peggy’s alpha voice, it is rare that she uses it, it must be upsetting what she is reading,” Sharon explained.

Maria returned with her computer and handed it to her, Peggy was typing away on the computer for a while, and in the meantime, the three other wolves were sitting quietly and watching, none of them knew what to do or say at the moment.

Skye was about to ask something when they heard a loud growl from Peggy, both Sharon and Maria stood up and were about to walk over to see what had made Peggy growl, when they stopped, and looked at Skye, when Skye nodded, they then hurried over to see.

And now that they did, they growled too, “How can they just let someone like that get off, with barely a slap on the wrist?!” Maria said angrily after reading the hospital file and the police and court files.

“What, what did he get?” Skye asked. “three years, that he didn’t even spend in prison” Maria answered.

“I don’t understand, he took away your words, and he gets nothing? And does it say why I wasn’t called to testify or anything?” Skye then asked.

“Yes it does, it says because of your memory loss and the fact that you had been moved to a new foster home in a different state, at the time of the trial, and the fact he made a deal, but what that deal is, it doesn't say,” Maria answered.

“And the police couldn’t get a warrant until much later, by then the house had been cleaned, so they didn’t have a lot to go on. Only evidence that they had was at the beginning of your stay, you had soul marks and when you were at the hospital you didn’t.” Peggy then said.

“And the police officers and paramedics who responded to the neighbor’s 911 call disappeared.” Maria contributed.

“So, this is my life now, full of questions and when they get answers there are just more questions?” Skye asked, “I don’t even know if I want to deal with this,” she said.

When both Sharon and Maria were about to argue with that, “Don’t get me wrong I am pissed about the situation, but he has already been “punished” so we can’t really do anything. I am also pissed that I, we, have lost so much time together and that you two believed I was dead,” Skye explained to her two new, or should she say old, soulmates.

“The only thing I wish is that I could get the marks back and that my words on you would return to black,” Skye said quietly looking down at the floor.

When suddenly she was in both Maria’s and Sharon’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating


	22. Nightmares and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Skye told Peggy that she wanted to meet her parent, and Skye, Maria and Sharon learnd that they were Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, child abuse, rape, nothing to graphic, and I will warn where in the chapter it will begin.

After a few minutes Peggy spoke up.

“Actually, there is a way to get your marks back,” she said.

“What? How?” Skye asked.

“There is a process that can do it; it only works thirty-five percent of the time, and it is painful.” Peggy said.

“Does it have to be Skye to undergo it, could it be me or Maria?” Sharon asked, not liking the idea of Skye going through with the procedure, she knew of it, and she was happy it wasn’t lethal.

“No, it has to be the one who was exposed to the Suppression, sorry, Peggy said, she did not like it either, but she knew how this was affecting the three wolfs in front of her. She would have done the same in their boat.

“You three should talk, while I go inform Tony and Pepper that you want to meet them,” Peggy said before leaving.

“Please say you aren’t hiding anything else major,” Maria said trying to make a joke.

“I don’t think so,” Skye joked back.

“Good, I don’t know if we could take any more of this,” Sharon said.

“Let's sit down and talk,” Maria said.

Skye had decided not to sleep in Maria and Sharon’s room when they had asked after they had eaten dinner. They had had a long conversation about how they wanted to go forward, they had decided to just see where their relationship went. Skye had agreed not to hide from them, after she told them she had other scars she had hidden just as the scars from the Suppression.

Maria was fast to ask where her mark would have been, so Skye showed her that it was on her right hip, and Maria showed Skye hers, which was on Maria’s left shoulder blade.

(READ WITH CAUTION)

There were flashes of old homes, some good some bad, no matter if the home was good or bad, it ended the same, she was sent away, or they took her back themselves.

She saw every bad family who would look at her as less or hit her because she wasn’t what they expected. She wasn’t good in school, she wasn’t good at house work, she just wasn’t good enough for any of them.

She saw every school who called her challenged, troubled, or just stupid; every lunch period was mostly spent alone, no one wanted to sit with the new girl, the trouble maker, or the orphan.

When she was thirteen she was placed in one of the worst homes she had been in. The moment she had stepped in to the house she just wanted to run, especially when the man of the house looked at her. It was only him and his wife, who was nice enough, but the man was friendly, too friendly, from the beginning, and of course she had been right not even one week after she first stepped foot in the house; he visited her room, in the middle of the night.

After that night she was terrified to be alone with him, but she did not say anything to anyone, for who would believe her. She was glad when she was finally moved from that home.

Fourteen year Mary had just gotten back from school and was making her way up to her room at St. Agnes when Sister Jenny stopped her and ordered her to go help out in the kitchen. When she had informed the nun that she had homework and that she wasn’t on kitchen duty this week, the nun had grabbed her roughly and hissed in her ear that if she didn’t she would not get dinner or breakfast for a week. So, Mary hurried up the stairs to dispose of her backpack before hurrying down to the kitchen.

Six year old Mary Sue Poots hated doing the dishes when she had trouble reaching the sink properly, she didn’t mind if she could reach, she had asked Mr. Davidson if she could take one of the chairs over to the sink, so she could reach, but he had said no.

The water was hot, and she had trouble reaching the cold tap, she tried jumping, but the plate she was holding slipped from her hand and shattered when it hit the floor. Mary was frozen, she heard stomping coming her way and Mr. Davidson came into the kitchen and saw the mess, “What the hell are you doing, destroying our things, stupid girl, you will pay for this!” he said.

He walked towards her, she tried to run, but he grabbed her and shut off the water before dragging her out of the kitchen, they met his wife on the way.

“What is happening?” She asked.

“This stupid girl broke one of our plates,” Mr. Davidson said, Mary was trying not to cry, “and I am teaching her a lesson,” he said with an odd look on his face that Mary couldn’t understand but his wife did. She nodded and went over to the basement door and unlocked it, before opened it for him to drag her down the stairs, with Mrs. Davidson following.

They strapped her down on a table, she was trying to fight them, she called and cried for help. Mrs. Davidson started to cut her clothes away, Mary cried even harder begging them to forgive her.

Mrs. Davidson put something in her mouth, so all her sounds were muffled, and a buzzing sound started. Mr. Davidson came around with a weird looking machine, he bent down to where her soul words were on her hip, and injected needles in her skin around the words. Mary just knew this wasn’t good, and started to fight even more, until Mrs. Davidson slapped her and said, “Lay still or you will make it worse for yourself,” in such a calm voice that Mary didn’t like.

Mr. Davidson did the same to her shoulder where she had a second soul mark, then he pushed some buttons on a box of some sort, Mary could not see, and then the pain started. It started off as a tightness around the skin where her soul words were, but it then started to burn.

Mary was screaming and crying so hard, but due to the thing in her mouth she did thought it was loud enough so that people outside the house could hear.

She even started begging them, between screams and sobs, that she would buy them a thousand new plates, but when they did not respond she offered a million but that did not help either.

Finally, after what had felt like hours it started to be less painful and then it stopped. She was so tired she barely felt them drag her up the stairs again or when they pretty much threw her on the bed she slept on.

She woke up at the hospital, where they kept asking questions about the Davidson’s, but she told them the Davidson’s were nice people.

And then she was back at St. Agnes.

(SAFE NOW)

Maria woke up to faint noises of whimpering, “Sharon wake up, can you hear something?” Maria asked, waking up Sharon.

“Hmm what, what is it?” Sharon asked, but before Maria could say anything, there was a scream from Skye’s room.

They both were up so fast and running out of the door and through Skye’s door, they both froze at the sight, Skye was tangled in the sheets, she was drenched in sweat and her face was full of tears, she was crying and muttering for help.

When they heard the help, they unfroze and ran to her side, “Skye, wake up, you are having a nightmare,” Sharon said, shaking Skye a little.

Skye shot up into a sitting position, her breath coming in shallow, her eyes were wild and unfocused, while she looked around the room for something.

“Skye,” Maria said in a calm and gentle tone, Skye’s eyes were on her in a flash, and recognition settled in. She fell forward into Maria’s waiting arms and broke down crying, holding Maria’s t-shirt in a death grip.

After a few minutes Skye’s sobbing slowed down and she withdrew her head from Maria’s shoulder, looking around again, and noticed Sharon behind her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up or ruin your shirt,” She said when she noticed the stains she had left on Maria’s shirt.

“It's fine, it is only a shirt, and don’t worry about waking us. Are you okay?” Maria asked with concern.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Skye tried.

“Skye, I thought we made a deal that you wouldn’t hide from us?” Sharon asked also with concern.

“I remember,” Skye said so quietly that Maria and Sharon almost didn’t hear it.

“What do you remember?” Sharon asked.

“What happened that night, at The Davidson’s. I was dreaming of other foster homes and St. Agnes first, but then I was in their house, and I remember what happened that night,” Skye said.

Before Maria and Sharon could say anything, she told them what she remembered, and when she was done the tears were back. 

“Come, how about you take a shower and change into something clean and dry, while we change the bed, or do you want to come and sleep with us?” Sharon asked, really hoping that Skye would come with them.

Sniffing Skye nodded, “I think I would like to come with you,” Skye said, untangling herself from the sheets, and stepping into the bathroom.

“Okay,” she heard Sharon say before she closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Skye walked out of the bathroom door and found Sharon sitting on the bed waiting.

“Are you not hot in that?” Sharon asked, referring to the long pants and long sleeves.

“I don’t really have anything else to sleep in,” Skye answered a little embarrassed.

“You can use one of mine or Maria’s PJ’s if you want,” Sharon said, at Skye’s nod, Sharon quickly got one and handed it to Skye, so she could change into something a little cooler.

Sharon walked with Skye to her and Maria’s bedroom, and hopefully Skye’s too when she was more comfortable with the idea.

Neither Maria or Sharon said anything about the now visible scars, there were a few on her arms and legs that they could see. Luckily what they could see of them, they could tell that the injuries hadn’t been life threatening.

They settled in with Skye in the middle and Maria handed her a bottle of water. When Skye gave her a questioning look, Maria explained that she had been crying and sweating a lot and needed to rehydrate.

“I don’t know if I can sleep,'' Skye said.

“Can’t or won’t?” Maria asked.

“I'm afraid, I don’t want to relive anymore of my past for a while,” Skye answered, finding it more and more difficult to lie or hide things from them, and also finding out that she didn’t want to lie or hide.

“We are here for you, anything you need. We will wake you up the moment we see or hear any sign of nightmares, okay?” Sharon said.

“Okay,” Skye agreed.

And soon all three were asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a few questions about the marks, so I will try to explain it.  
> There are the Born Marks, they are black and are a mark you were always meant to have.  
> Then there are the Emerged Marks, they are silver and appear when a person makes a life altering decision, like Skye, when she got Bobbi after she decided to look actively for her parents before she found the note in the head nun’s office. She hadn’t planned on going to find her parents, yes, she was curious, but she wasn’t planning on looking for them.  
> Then there is the question about Suppression, I hope this chapter explained how the process removed a soul mark, and basically when a mark is removed from a person (Skye) with this process, it will register as the person (Skye) dying, on the soulmate/soulmates (Maria and Sharon) this person (Skye) have.   
> And how to get them back will be addressed later in the story.
> 
> If you still have questions don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Packs:  
> Head alpha: Peggy Carter (golden fur)  
> Pack one: Alpha: Natasha (reddish) – Beta: May (creamy dark brown) – Sigma: Clint Barton (Hawkeye) (gray) – omega: Bobbi (creamy light brown) – omega: Izzy (mix of black and brown)  
> Pack two: Alpha: Victoria (dark brown and black) – Beta: Kara ( light brown and white) -Sigma: Rick (mix grey) – Sigma: Jonathon (light grey)- Sigma: Samantha (dark grey) – Omega: Simmons light brown)– Omega: Fitz (dark brown).  
> The new third pack: Alpha: Sharon (white) – Beta: Maria (black) – Puppy: Skye (dark gray and a mix of black, white, dark, and light brown spots and floppy ear (right))
> 
> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	23. The Plan Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Skye had a nightmare and remembered the night at the Davidson’s and Maria and Sharon comforted her.

Skye woke up by her pillow moving, grumbling, she reached out to hold it still and to make sure it didn’t fall on to the floor.

She heard someone chuckle and her pillow felt like an earthquake with how it moved up and down fast, groaning, she tried holding it tighter. That only made the laughter increase, so she finally decided to open her eyes to see who it was that was laughing and what was so funny.

When she figured it out she wished she hadn’t, her pillow was not a pillow, it was Sharon’s chest. Sharon had tried to get up and she hadn’t let her, causing both Sharon and Maria to laugh.

Groaning again and burying her head deeper in Sharon’s chest, “Skye I have to get up, I am going on a mission,” Sharon said with clear amusement in her voice. 

“Nooo, it is too early to get up,” Skye whined.

“You don’t have to get up, you and Maria can sleep a little longer,” Sharon was almost laughing again.

Muttering under her breath Skye let go of Sharon and turned over to Maria’s waiting arms. “See you when you come back,” Maria said, kissing Sharon goodbye. Sharon bent down and kissed Skye’s head before taking her mission bag and the clothing Maria had taken out while Sharon had tried to disconnect herself from Skye.

Before she was out of the bedroom door Skye lifted her head and called a goodbye too. With a wave of her hand, she closed the door and changed her clothing fast before walking out of her Lair and over to the elevator, and up into the Triskelion.

“What time is it?” Skye mumbled into Maria’s side.

“Three thirty in the morning,” Maria answered.

“I guess I can’t know what Sharon’s mission is?” Skye asked, yawning. 

“Maybe, I don’t know yet either,” Maria said.

Skye lifted her head, “Why not, I thought you were the Deputy Director,” Skye said confused.

“I am, but I don’t know every mission, Fury doesn’t know every mission either. Fury might tell me when I see him later,” Maria explained. Skye just nodded at that, too tired to do anything other than to accept it.

When Skye woke up again it took her a moment to remember that she was in Sharon’s and Maria’s room. She suddenly remembered why she was in here and not in her own and that she was wearing either some of Maria’s or Sharon’s clothing.

Getting embarrassed she quickly got up and hurried into her own room and changed. She grabbed her concealing makeup, before remembering what she had promised, putting the makeup down again, she looked at the clock by the bed and saw it was only 7:30 a.m.

Wondering where Maria had gone, she walked out of the room and walked down the hall, to the common area where she could smell bacon. Walking into the kitchen area, she saw Maria cooking bacon or trying to, by the amount of smoke there was.

“Good morning, are you hungry?” Maria asked. Skye’s stomach growling was the answer Maria got. “I take that as a yes, and that is good because it is done,” Maria said, taking the last of the bacon of the pan and turning the stove off.

There was already egg’s, bread, and coffee on the table, Skye sat down and waited for Maria, who came over with the bacon after a short moment.

“Have you heard from Sharon or Fury yet?” Skye asked, biting into a very crisp piece of bacon. 

“Yes, I have, but I can only say that she is in Columbia,” Maria said. 

“Okay,” Skye said.

“What are the plans for today?” Skye asked when they were doing the dishes.

“I have to go up to my office today. I have a few meetings and paperwork I have to finish today, and uh Peggy want to see you at 10,” Maria said. 

At 10 that morning, Skye knocked on Peggy’s door, it was opened a moment later, “Skye come in, you don’t need to knock, I told you that. You can come in here, whenever you want, and that goes for the one at the Hub to, or should I say the Den,” Peggy said, Skye couldn’t help but smile.

“I will try to remember that,” Skye decided to say. 

“Good, I can also see you are not wearing the concealing makeup anymore,” Peggy said as an observation. 

“No, I promised Maria and Sharon not to,” Skye said.

“That’s good, we can talk about how and if you still want the marks back, when Sharon is here too. It should be a decision you all make together, and I also think you should include Bobbi, or at least talk to Maria and Sharon about it. We must not forget that Bobbi and you are also soulmates, even if you two have had a rough start,” Peggy said when she saw Skye open her mouth to ask something, she was happy that Skye shut it again and nodded.

“I have spoken to Tony and Pepper, they are very happy that you want to meet them. I hope you don’t mind that I have agreed that we will visit them on Friday,” Peggy said.

“Friday, this Friday, like in 6 days Friday?” Skye asked panicky.

“Yes,” Peggy answered, “don’t worry Skye they already love you, there is nothing to be worried about. I will be there, we can take Maria and Sharon, if she is back, with us,” Peggy said trying to calm Skye down.

“Okay, yeah I think I would like that if they don’t have other things to do,” Skye said.

Peggy gave Skye a nod and a smile, “Good, but that is not the only reason I asked you to come here today, we also need to work on your mind link. Normally it would be your alpha, but since Sharon is on a mission she asked me to get you started,” Peggy said.

“Wait, what? I thought I had that, I have talked a lot with both Maria and Sharon over the mind link?” Skye asked. “Yes, but how many times did you start the conversation?” Peggy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Skye opened her mouth to answer until she realized that it was always Sharon or Maria who started it.

“I am going to open the link between the two of us, and you will engage in a conversation between us. Normally the link isn’t open, so this will be easier then when you will start a conversation with any other wolf, it will still be easier to talk with your own little pack then the other packs though,” Peggy explained.

“Okay, close your eyes, focus on me, and think that you want to speak to me,” Peggy said after Skye had nodded her understanding to how the mind link worked in between the packs.

Skye was unbelievably tired. She had worked with Peggy for hours and only managed to break through a few times. She was disappointed in herself, even if Peggy said it was a hard skill to learn and that she should be proud of the progress she made in one day, but she wasn’t.

So, she was brooding over her computer on a couch, when Maria walked in later with take-out for them.

“Hey, how was your day with Peggy?” Maria asked, sitting down across from Skye putting the food on the sofa table separating them.

“Not good, I suck at engaging the mind link,” Skye said looking up at Maria.

“You’ll get the hang of it. Was that the only thing you did?” Maria asked, Skye swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

“No, she said we will visit Tony and Pepper on Friday.” 

“You’re nervous about that,” Maria said more than asked, pushing some food in Skye’s direction.

“Yes, a little,” Skye answered sitting up and taking the food. 

“Do you want me and Sharon to come?” Maria asked, Skye nodded. 

“Peggy said that too, she also said it would be a good idea to talk to Bobbi about the four of us.” Skye said. 

“Understandable,” Maria said nodding. 

It was quiet after that until Maria asked if they should watch a movie, Skye quickly replied with yes so they agreed to make themselves comfortable and changed into their PJ’s.

Maria had a hard time keeping herself under control when Skye emerged from her room in the clothing she borrowed the night before, a t-shirt and shorts.

“What do you want to watch?” Maria asked and looked at the screen in front of her. 

“I don’t really care as long as it is not a horror movie, I don’t really like those,” Skye said, sitting down beside Maria.

“Okay what about The Forbidden Kingdom,” Maria asked.

“I have never heard about it, who is in it?” Skye asked. 

“Jackie Chan and Jet Li are in it,” Maria answered.

“Okay, why not,” Skye said, making herself comfortable before Maria hit play.

After the movie was over Skye could say she was a fan of that movie, afterwards they decided to watch another movie, since it was still early, halfway through the second movie, Skye had fallen asleep.

So, Maria decided she’d go to bed too. Picking Skye up since she didn’t want to wake her, after the night she had yesterday, she carried Skye down the hall. Stopping in front of the door to Skye’s room, she hesitated before gently shaking her head and carrying Skye into her own room, she put her down on the bed and slid in beside her, turning off the light on her nightstand.

Hoping Skye didn’t mind she had taken her to her and Sharon’s room instead of her own.

Luckily, Skye was okay with sleeping with Maria. They were eating breakfast when Skye’s phone started to ring, on the display was Bobbi’s name, Skye hesitated a moment before Maria nudged her, “Take it,” Maria said.

“Hello,” Skye said after hitting the pickup button.

“Hi, are you busy?” Bobbi asked.

“No,” Skye answered when she saw Maria sneak out after writing a note telling her that she would see her later.

“How are things on the plane?” Skye asked when it had been quiet for a moment too long for her liking.

“It is okay, I, we miss you, it is not the same without you here,” Bobbi said. 

“I miss you guys too, hopefully, we will see each other again soon,” Skye said.

“I hope so,” Bobbi said.

“Yeah things have gotten so weird lately. I really want to tell you about it, but it is something that has to be face to face,” Skye said.

“What, why, you are not denying our bond are you, or –“ Bobbi said sounding panicky.

“What? No, no, no, nothing like that, I promise,” Skye reassured, and she could hear Bobbi releasing a breath.

“Good I am glad. I am sorry I haven’t called earlier but we have been busy, and I was scared, until May practically threatened me if I didn’t call. You might receive a call from her later, but I am really sorry for how our relationship has been so far, and I will make it up to you. I know what I am going to say next is a terrible excuse, but here goes nothing,” Bobbi started and took a deep breath.

“I could feel Natasha’s suspicion about you from the beginning, and when I was told I was going to be on the team, I wasn’t expecting you to be my soulmate and I got conflicted. I didn’t know who to stand by, you, my soulmate, or my alpha, and just to clarify, Natasha never asked me to spy on you or anything like that. And I am so sorry I slept with May, but I was so angry about everything, again stupid excuse,” another deep breath.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, and I am so sorry that I didn’t trust you, and I couldn’t show you that you could trust me,” Bobbi finished.

“Thank you, Bobbi, that means a lot to me to hear that, and I am sorry too. I have a hard time trusting others, and I will explain more about that and other things later, but not over the phone, I hope you will accept that,” Skye said.

“I can do that, and I will, anything,” Bobbi answered, and Skye could almost feel the smile on Bobbi’s face over the phone. They talked a little more until Skye heard May call to Bobbi that they had a mission, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

After hanging up with Bobbi, Skye made her way over to Peggy’s, but she wasn’t there so Skye tried to contact her over the mind link, but wasn’t very successful, because over 15 minutes later she got a text from Peggy telling her that she was sorry but was in a meeting that was running late and she had not had time to contact her and inform her of it. She did say good work on the mind link though and that she would be back in 3 to 4 hours.

Skye decided to see if there were any other wolves in the Lair, walking into the big common area she froze, she was almost about to turn around and walk away, but the voice of the person in the kitchen stopped her.

“Skye, wait,” the red-haired alpha said. Skye looked up at Natasha and waited to see what she wanted, ”Coffee?” Natasha asked. Nodding Skye went over and sat down across from Natasha.

“So, how have you been?” Natasha asked.

“Good, Peggy is helping me with the link while Sharon is on a mission,” Skye said, taking ahold of the mug Natasha gave her.

“Yeah, that is nice, it is hard to learn,” Natasha said. 

“Yeah, how about you,” Skye asked, feeling very awkward.

“Have you spoken to Bobbi lately?” Natasha asked, feeling very bad for how she had affected Bobbi about Skye. She wished she could do something to help, even if she still didn’t trust Skye, but the fact that she was only seventeen explained a little; it was fascinating how she had been able to hide that from her and Melinda for so long. 

“Yes, I spoke to her earlier today,” Skye answered, bringing her out of her head. Natasha’s phone beeped at that moment. 

“Well, sorry kid, but I have to go,” Natasha said. “See you around,” she threw over her shoulder.

“Yeah, around,” Skye said back. 

May did call to apologize too, after she had her training with Peggy, and before she sat down to eat dinner with Maria and Peggy. 

Skye found herself debating if she wanted to sleep with Maria or if she should go to her own room, “Hey, something wrong?” Maria asked concerned when she saw Skye looking conflicted.

“I am just thinking maybe I should sleep in my own room until we have talked with Bobbi, I don’t want to hurt her,” Skye confesses. Maria could not help but smile, if it was a sweet or sad smile Skye couldn’t tell.

“That's okay, I understand and so will Sharon,” Maria said, giving Skye a hug which she repaid. 

“Goodnight Maria,” Skye said.

“Goodnight Skye,” Maria said, and they went into their own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packs:  
> Head alpha: Peggy Carter (golden fur)  
> Pack one: Alpha: Natasha (reddish) – Beta: May (creamy dark brown) – Sigma: Clint Barton (Hawkeye) (gray) – omega: Bobbi (creamy light brown) – omega: Izzy (mix of black and brown)  
> Pack two: Alpha: Victoria (dark brown and black) – Beta: Kara ( light brown and white) -Sigma: Rick (mix grey) – Sigma: Jonathon (light grey)- Sigma: Samantha (dark grey) – Omega: Simmons light brown)– Omega: Fitz (dark brown).  
> The new third pack: Alpha: Sharon (white) – Beta: Maria (black) – Puppy: Skye (dark gray and a mix of black, white, dark, and light brown spots and floppy ear (right))
> 
> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	24. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Skye and Maria spent time together; Skye talked with Bobbi, Natasha, and May; she started practicing on the mind link, and they set a date for when she would meet Tony and Pepper.

Sharon had returned 2 days later and jumped at the idea of going with Skye to meet Tony and Pepper. Both she and Maria had vacation time coming up, so why not take a vacation there, was her answer.

They agreed to go to the Hub Wednesday and upon arriving at the Den, they met Kara, who asked if she could take Skye to lunch the next day, to which they all agreed on.

On Thursday after Kara had picked up Skye, “I have a bad feeling about those two, I think maybe Victoria was right, they are trouble together,” Maria said.

“Relax Maria, I think both you and Victoria are overreacting. They have been together a lot of times, they even had that small camping trip, and nothing has happened yet,” Sharon said with a wave of her hand.

“I hope you are right,” Maria said.

“So, where are we going?” Skye asked when they were in the elevator. 

“I hope you aren’t too hungry. I was thinking we take a minor detour before we go to lunch,” Kara said with a smirk.

“Um no, not really, but then again I can always eat. What are you planning?” Skye asked, not knowing if she liked the smirk on Kara’s face.

“How much longer?” Kara asked, looking between the three doors into the room. 

“Almost done, I think, I haven’t exactly done this before. I don’t even know if this will work,” Skye answered. 

“Well, hurry up before someone comes in here,” Kara whispered. 

“Okay, okay, I think I have it,” Skye said. 

“Well, let us clean this up and get out of here,” Kara said, and between the two of them they had the room cleaned up in no time, and then they were out.

“Where are they!?” Victoria snapped when she stormed into the Den’s shared area where Maria, Sharon, Izzy, Samantha, and Natasha were sitting eating their lunch. They all broke out in laughter when they saw her.

“Honey you look ridiculous, what happened?” Izzy got out with difficulty because of how much she was laughing. 

“What happened!? What happened is Kara and Skye, so where are they?” Victoria asked again, not seeing this as funny.

The door opened then, and Victoria turned around ready to tear Kara a new one, but it was not Kara and Skye walking in; it was Peggy, Clint, May, Fitzsimmons, and Bobbi.

Who all stopped in their steps when they saw her, “Victoria dear, what on earth happened to you” Peggy asked, holding back a smile.

Victoria threw her hands up in the air making a sound of annoyance before looking at Samantha, “I want to know the moment, when they show their faces here again,” She commanded before storming out, probably to clean up.

The room burst out in laughter again, mostly Maria, Sharon, Izzy, Samantha, and Natasha, the others were still a little confused about what had happened.

“I told you,” Maria finally said to Sharon when it died down a little. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am just happy it wasn’t me,” Sharon said.

“Okay, anyone want to explain?” Clint asked, plopping down beside Natasha and May on the other side of her. 

“I think you three will be thrown off your throne of pranks by Kara and Skye,” Samantha answered.

“Oh, is that so,” Clint said.

“So, what are you guys doing here? I didn’t know you would be here today,” Samantha asked Fitzsimmons, May, and Bobbi before Clint would start something.

“We weren’t supposed to be, but our last mission did some damage to the plane, so it is being repaired,” May answered.

Izzy started to laugh again, “Oh you got to see this, it is the security feed from the upper-level break room,” she said, almost running to the big screen and plugging in her iPad to show it to the others.

_Victoria walked into the break room with Agent Jasper Sitwell, Sitwell opened the fridge but was hit in the head the moment a spray of whip cream that also hit Victoria when Sitwell ducked away opened it._

_“What the hell!” Sitwell yelled, but then they heard something like a ticking sound._

_Victoria looked up and was hit by_ flour _, “Ahh!” Victoria screamed, stepping over to the sink. When she turned the water on it sprayed all over her. She shut the water off quickly and then turned around and was sprayed by silly string coming from every direction._

_She looked at Sitwell and saw he too was also covered in whipped cream, water, and some silly string, but instead of flour it was feathers and what looked like honey._

_Victoria was about to yell at someone when she could feel amusement over her wolf bond from Kara and knew she and Skye were behind this, “Get this clean up now!” She snapped and stormed out of the break room._

The room was quiet for all but 5 seconds before it roared out in laughter, “I will gladly give my crown away for that, genius!” Clint said from the floor, he had fallen down from his chair from laughing so hard.

Around 15 minutes later the door opened again and this time it was Kara and Skye, “Kara, I think you should run,” Samantha said. 

“Why?” Kara asked, faking innocence. 

“Because Victoria is on the way, and she is pissed at you,” Samantha said, Kara paled a little. Skye had already sought refuge between Maria and Sharon when the door slammed open, and Victoria was looking murderous at Kara.

“Hi Victoria, what’s up?” Kara said nervously, and the way Victoria looked at her she was regretting the prank now. 

“Run,” was all Victoria said, and Kara did just that.

When Kara was out of the room after sidestepping Victoria, Victoria stopped and closed the door, looking at Skye who tried to make herself smaller between Maria and Sharon. Victoria just shook her head and sat down beside Izzy.

“I just spoke with the mechanics; they say they can have the plane fixed by Monday,” Victoria said to May.

It was 40 minutes later before Kara poked her head in and asked if it was safe to come in and Victoria waved her in. She sat down beside Simmons.

“How did you two even manage that prank?” Victoria asked, glaring at Izzy who was about to laugh again.

“You do realize almost everything in the base is connected to some sort of device, right?” Skye asked, when Victoria nodded, “and every device can be hacked?” Skye then asked.

“Did you hack the security systems?” Maria asked.

“No,” Skye said.

“How do you even do that, and wouldn’t it take hours to do that?” Fitz asked, confused as to how you would do that. 

“Yes it did, but I have done something similar before. Not in a kitchen but in a common room and that was mostly done with strings and stuff like that, so I knew kind of how to do it. And as to how we did it, well like a magician never reveals their secrets, neither will I,” Skye said with a smirk, “but it only works once before it will be synced back to normal, with no evidence that it happened, besides the mess it made,” Skye said.

“That is good to know, and don’t do it again in my base,” Victoria warned with a playful glare. 

“Or mine,” Maria quickly said.

Skye sat down beside Bobbi on one of the sofas, “Hi,” she said.

“Hi yourself,” Bobbi said with a smile. Bobbi decided to take a chance. She carefully lifted her arm and guided it around Skye’s shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. Skye didn’t mind, and she made herself comfortable at Bobbi’s side.

In the corner of her eye, Skye could see Peggy, Maria, Sharon, Izzy, and Victoria talking, before they all nodded, and Peggy came her way. “Skye would you mind following me for a few moments,” Peggy asked.

“No, not at all,” Skye said, standing up and following Peggy. Maria and Sharon followed them out.

“I thought it would be a good idea while Bobbi is here that you should talk to her with Maria and Sharon, about the fact that you three are soulmates too. If you want to tell her more, Victoria and Izzy have given the go-ahead for that too, everyone already knows that Victoria and Izzy had a third who died,” Peggy said.

Skye looked thoughtful for a moment, “Are you not ready to tell Bobbi?” Maria asked.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just what if we filled them all in, I mean about what is going on about my past and all, and then, either before or after, we could pull Bobbi aside and tell her about the whole soulmate thing?” Skye asked.

“I have just asked Victoria and Izzy to join us, let us hear what they feel about it, but you have to tell them you three are Soulmates first, they don’t know that yet,” Peggy said.

“Well, I think you should talk to Bobbi first, and then we can bring the rest in on what has been going on,” Victoria said, still shocked about Skye, Maria, and Sharon being Soulmate’s; she had known about Maria and Sharon having a third.

They all did, like everyone knew about Linda; Rick had been stupid enough to make a joke about the only two Triad couples not being complete, and if they would, then they could pick one of the pups to join them.

He never did that again and knew not to make comments about it ever again.

“Yeah, we could do that, it would make it easier looking for Lumley with more people on the search,” Sharon said.

“Okay, we will tell Bobbi for her to meet you, Maria, and Sharon, and maybe Peggy too,” Izzy said looking questionably at Skye and Peggy. She knew both Maria and Sharon would do whatever Skye was comfortable with, they were so smitten with her, that it was funny.

“No, that is not fair to Bobbi, to not really have anyone in her corner when we tell her. I think she should have someone, maybe Natasha or May, or both, I don’t know,” Skye said, not liking the idea of Bobbi being cornered by them.

“That might be a good idea,” Maria said. 

“Okay, we will send them your way,” Victoria said, squeezing Skye’s shoulder on her way out.

“Are you ready?” Sharon asked.

“No, but I, _we_ , have to,” Skye said, Sharon took Skye’s hand in hers and squeezed it.

The door opened, and Bobbi, May, and Natasha came in, “What’s going on?” Bobbi asked.

“Do you remember the phone call we had a few days ago about something I needed to tell you?” Skye asked. 

“Yes,” Bobbi answered.

“Well, I think it is best that we sit down,” Skye said.

“Around a week ago we learned something about my past that will affect not just me, but you, and Maria and Sharon too,” Skye said carefully.

Bobbi frowned at that, she was not the only one, both May and Natasha were also frowning. 

“Then why are Melinda and I here?” Natasha asked, taking a step closer to Skye, but stopped on her second step when both Maria and Sharon almost jumped in front of Skye.

“Ladies let us sit down and have a conversation like normal people. And Natasha, I would advise you to be focused on Bobbi and be there for her, she might need it,” Peggy said in a chilly voice.

After they had sat down at the table in the room, Peggy at the head and on her right was Maria and Sharon with Skye between them, and on her left was Natasha, May, and Bobbi.

“Bobbi, I didn’t know about what we, I, am about to tell you and I really need you to understand that it was all so confusing that I didn’t even think of telling you, and I am sorry,” Skye said starting to ramble until Maria put a calming hand on her thigh.

“Skye just tell me you are scaring me a little,” Bobbi said.

“Okay so rip off the bandage, and try to explain what we can after, yeah I can do that,” Skye was still rambling.

“Skye, take a deep breath to calm yourself,” came Peggy’s alpha voice, and Skye did.

“Okay, um well, we, I mean Maria, Sharon, and I learned that we are soulmates,” Skye said whispering the last word.

“I am sorry, but did you just say, you and Maria and Sharon are soulmates?” Natasha asked when Bobbi just stared.

“I thought you only had Bobbi’s words, we all did?” May asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

“So did I,” Skye confessed.

“Skye was in a bad foster home when she was around 6. The foster father had a Suppression machine and used it on her after she broke a plate; she has suppressed the memories until recently. Maria found a picture of Skye before that home, where she could see my words,” Sharon said.

“I was under the perception that there was nothing about Skye’s past, so how exactly do you know all of this?” Natasha asked.

“Well CPS still had paper files and after we learned Skye was 17, we requested the files, medical files and school and stuff like that. As Skye’s guardian, I don’t see the need for more info on what they said. If Skye wants to tell you, I will not stop her,” Peggy answered, and Natasha knew not to question some more, but she was still getting answers to a lot of her questions a least.

“There are other things we have decided to include you in, but it will have to wait until we are all together because we have decided to include the rest of the pack, that are not already included,” Maria said.

“And who is already included in this thing?” Natasha asked. 

“Victoria, Kara, and Izzy are a part of the investigation you all will be a part of as of today,” Peggy answered.

“And Victoria thought that we should talk to Bobbi before we brought everyone else in,” Sharon said.

May had been watching both Bobbi and Skye while Natasha had demanded answers as to what was going on.

“I think I will take Bobbi and Skye for a walk, so they can talk. That was what this little meeting was about, right? Or, if you are done, we can talk about whatever questions we have later, and I also get the feeling we will get answers when we are told about what it is we will be brought in on, don’t you think Nat,” May spoke up, and she was glad to see Natasha, Maria, and Sharon dunking their heads and Peggy gave her a smile and a nod.

“Good, so I think we should let Maria, Bobbi, Sharon, and Skye talk, and just be here as support, as I think was the original plan,” May then said.

They have been talking for a little while, only needing a little help from the others in the room.

“We are going on vacation tomorrow, do you want to come too, Bobbi?” Sharon asked after consulting with Maria over the link.

“Yeah, where we are going, they have the space,” Maria said, Skye looked up with a little hopeful look in her eyes that Bobbi couldn’t say no to.

“I don’t have vacation time coming up until November,” Bobbi said. 

“Hey, I am the deputy director. I can give you vacation when I want,” Maria said, waving Bobbi off. 

“That way we will have more time to talk, and we will spend it in New York,” Sharon said.

Bobbi looked to May and Natasha pleading, “Fine, I will not stand in between you and your soulmate, just remember no pack talk,” Natasha said.

“What are you going to tell Coulson?” May asked Maria. Maria just shrugged, to the amusement of Natasha and Sharon.

“So, where exactly are we going on this vacation?” Bobbi asked.

“Stark Tower,” both Maria and Sharon said.

When the three wolves in front of them just looked confused, “Why would you want to spend your vacation with Tony?” Natasha asked. 

“Um he is my dad,” Skye spoke up again.

“It is a part of what we will explain when we meet up with the rest, and Victoria just informed me that Rick and Jonathan are back,” Peggy said.

They had just finished telling the rest of the pack about what the small group had found out over the past few weeks. Everyone was just staring in disbelief until Simmons broke the silence, “That would explain a few things. I mean if you three were a Triad then the bond would still pressure you, just because Skye doesn’t have the word right now, doesn’t mean the bond is gone,” Simmons said.

“Kid, you have a confusing and messed up life,” Rick said only to be slapped over the head by Victoria.

“Don’t you ever not make inappropriate comments?” Samantha asked, causing most of the Pack to laugh.

Suddenly Natasha jumped up from where she was sitting, “That’s it! Tony and Pepper, they are who you remind me of! I get the same suspicious vibes from Tony, a jokester, and by the prank you and Kara made earlier today, you are a jokester too, and the no-nonsense vibe Pepper gives me sometimes, I get that from you too. Have you any idea how frustrating that was, getting the same vibes as two of my friends who are so different. No wonder I couldn’t figure it or you out,” Natasha said with a satisfied smirk.

May shook her head and pulled Natasha down on the sofa again, just as the room busted out laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packs:  
> Head alpha: Peggy Carter (golden fur)  
> Pack one: Alpha: Natasha (reddish) – Beta: May (creamy dark brown) – Sigma: Clint Barton (Hawkeye) (gray) – omega: Bobbi (creamy light brown) – omega: Izzy (mix of black and brown)  
> Pack two: Alpha: Victoria (dark brown and black) – Beta: Kara ( light brown and white) -Sigma: Rick (mix grey) – Sigma: Jonathon (light grey)- Sigma: Samantha (dark grey) – Omega: Simmons light brown)– Omega: Fitz (dark brown).  
> The new third pack: Alpha: Sharon (white) – Beta: Maria (black) – Puppy: Skye (dark gray and a mix of black, white, dark, and light brown spots and floppy ear (right))
> 
> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	25. Is that jealousy I Can see?

Later Natasha and Melinda had gone to their part of the Den. 

” So, that was a lot of information we got today,” Melinda said, heating up some water for tea.

“Yeah, I didn’t know Tony and Pepper had a kid. I knew they had a third, but not what happened to them,” Natasha said when Melinda gave her a questioning look. “After we stopped the invasion, I saw the faded words on Tony,” Natasha explained.

“Well, no one knows what happened, but maybe this Lumley can help give some answers; if only about what happened to Linda and why they put Skye in the system,” Melinda said.

“Yeah, did you know Linda? I never asked you that,” Natasha asked.

“Yes, I met her once, it was just in passing. I had a mission and bumped into Izzy who was with her on my way out, and if I remember right they were on their way to meet up with Victoria,” Melinda said. 

“Poor kid,” Natasha said. 

Melinda hummed her agreement while taking the boiling water, filling two mugs, and sitting down again.

“Mel,” Natasha said, when Melinda looked up to give her mate her attention, “was I too hard on Skye when she joined?” she asked. 

“Hmm, a little, but so was I. You pretty much just ignored her needs,” Melinda said, and she did not miss the wince Natasha made.

“And when Maria and Sharon became their own little pack, Skye lost the two she was probably the closest too,” Melinda continued.

“I know, and that was my fault. I just hope Skye has room for Bobbi,” Natasha said. 

“It was not only your fault, but I also had a role in that too. I was the one who was meant to train and help her through the transformation, and I was hesitant to do so. That was on me,” Melinda said.

“Because I asked you to,” Natasha said. 

“Maybe, but you didn’t ask Bobbi to do anything, she was just careful because she could feel you and I were being careful,” Melinda defended. “And I think Skye has room for Bobbi, they invited her along on their vacation, and then Skye is meeting her parents tomorrow,” Melinda said. 

“You think Bobbi will accept and go with them?” Natasha asked.

“Don’t know, but I think so. I would encourage her to, if she is doubting if she should go,” Melinda answered.

“So, what do you think of Skye now that we know more about her, and of all the mess of her past?” Melinda asked, after a few moments of silence.

“I think she is strong and good at hiding things, like scary good, like we couldn’t even see she wasn’t even an adult, but we have known that for a while now, but still. I think she will be a good agent once she is old enough,” Natasha said, taking a drink of her tea.

“Yeah, if she chooses to be an agent, she is still young,” Melinda said.

“Why wouldn’t she want to be an agent? She is already a wolf, which is a part of SHIELD, and she has already been training to be an agent, first under Ward and then you,” Natasha asked.

“Her heart wasn’t in it, she was holding back, buying time to run I would assume,” Melinda answered, “like I already told you,” She then said looking pointed at the red-head.

Natasha lifted her hands in surrender, “Okay I may have forgotten you said that,” Natasha said.

Melinda shook her head.

“But if she chooses to become an agent, who do you think Peggy will choose as her SO? I have a feeling she doesn’t trust me to do it again,” Melinda asked. 

“I don’t know, but I know it will be a wolf, that is what I would make sure of. I also know that Kara is out of the question. With all the trouble they could make, I think they are worse than Clint and I and you. Sharon, Maria, and Bobbi are out too because of their soulmate status. Maybe Izzy or Victoria, they seem protective too,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, I got that feeling too. I think it is because of Skye’s connection with Linda. What would you do if I died protecting a kid?” Melinda asked. 

“I would make sure that kid was safe, maybe take the kid under my wing, or more accurate, paws,” Natasha said without thinking.

Natasha chuckled suddenly, “What’s so funny,” Melinda asked, “I am just thinking that Skye will have her hands full,” Natasha said, finding something very amusing.

“What do you mean?” Melinda asked.

“Didn’t you see the look Bobbi got in her eyes when Skye was explaining her and Kara’s prank after Victoria had chased Kara out? And then when Bobbi and Skye were sitting on the couch, the way Maria looked like she wanted to tear Bobbi’s arm off?” Natasha said still with amusement clear both in her voice and on her face.

“Only you would think that’s funny,” Melinda scolded Natasha, but failed to hide her own smile.

“Really, then why are you smiling?” Natasha asked, grinning and Melinda glared. 

The door opened, and Clint, Izzy, and Bobbi came in, “What did Nat do now?” Clint asked Melinda. 

”Nat is being a dick again,” Melinda said, still glaring at her soulmate, who had turned her attention on Bobbi.

“Don’t you dare Natasha Romanoff,” Melinda said.

“Uh, someone is in trouble,” Izzy said. 

“Oh, come on, I wasn’t going to do what you think I was about to do,” Natasha said, looking as innocent as she could.

“And you better not,” Melinda said.

“Do we want to know?” Izzy asked Melinda over the link.

“No, especially not Bobbi,” Melinda said back. 

“Ah, is it about the clear jealousy both Bobbi and Maria showed today?” Izzy asked, and by the look she got from Melinda, she did not need an answer.

“Bobbi are you planning to go with Skye, Maria, and Sharon?” Melinda asked.

“I want to,” Bobbi said

“So why don’t you accept the offer?” Clint asked.

Bobbi didn’t have an answer to that, “I really think you should go, Bobbi. That way both you and Skye will figure things out, and you will also figure things out with Maria and Sharon, you are not the first person to be in this situation,” Izzy said. 

“Yeah, I read a story a few years ago, about a man who had five marks and when he had found them all, he was a part of two triads. One of them, he only had one mark for one of the other people involved, and one platonic where he had both, and then a quarter where he also only had one, so that technically made it a pentatonic relationship, but he didn’t want that, so they agreed to be platonic, and then he had a regular one with one other person,” Clint said. 

“So what Clint is trying to say, is it could be much worse,” Izzy said.

Bobbi looked to Natasha and Melinda again, “Hey I told you earlier, it is up to you. I have done enough damage already,” Natasha said.

“I agree with Izzy, you should go with them,” Melinda said. 

“Okay, I will go tell Maria I would like to come,” Bobbi said, standing up and walking out in search of the Beta. 

After Bobbi had left, Natasha made another comment about Skye having her hands full, but Melinda was quick to tackle her to the ground.

After leaving the rest of her pack, she made her way back to the shared area. Upon entering, Bobbi only saw Peggy, Skye, and Fitzsimmons.

“Wow, that is amazing Skye, like less than 3% of the world’s population has an IQ between 131 and 140. It is an unusually high IQ; people with this level are talented leaders or professionals in the field. It would explain why you are so amazing at hacking and computers. Did you know Arnold Schwarzenegger and the actress Nicole Kidman have an IQ of this level?” Bobbi heard Simmons say. 

“Do you think so? I never imagined myself as smart. Good at computers? Yes, but not smart,” Skye said. 

“You are kidding right?” Fitz asked.

Peggy noticed Bobbi first, “Bobbi come and join us,” she said, getting the three young ones attention.

Skye’s face lit up a little when she saw Bobbi standing not far away and patted the spot next to her. 

“I was actually looking for Maria, I wanted to tell her I would like to come with you guys,” Bobbi said, sitting down beside Skye. 

“Maria and Sharon will be along shortly; they are getting dinner for everyone,” Peggy said, “And I am glad to hear that, as I think Skye is too,” Peggy stated, and Skye nodded. 

“What were you talking about?” Bobbi asked.

“Oh, apparently Skye is a genius,” Simmons said. 

At Bobbi’s questioning look, Skye explained, “My IQ test was 139.” 

“Wow!” was all Bobbi could say. 

After some more small talk, Maria and Sharon, plus the rest of Bobbi’s pack and Victoria’s, came in with the food, and they sat down to eat. Everyone, except Skye, noticed the small race to sit beside Skye between Bobbi, Maria, and Sharon. In the end it was Bobbi and Maria who won, with a little grumpy Sharon on Maria’s other side.

But Skye did notice Natasha yelping from May elbowing her side.

Skye woke up very early the next day, unable to go back to sleep; her mind kept reminding her that it was Friday, and she would meet Tony and Pepper, her parents, for the first time in 17 years. They would remember her, but she didn’t remember them. 

That made her anxious, and she could feel her abandonment issues flaring up. She lifted her head when there was a knock on the door, and Maria poked her head in, gesturing for her to follow.

Getting up she followed Maria into the kitchen where Sharon was heating water maybe, in a pot, and had three mugs ready.

When she was handed hers, she realized it was hot chocolate. No one said anything, and Skye was happy about that.

All too soon they met up with Bobbi and Peggy and were on their way to Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	26. Meeting the Folks

Skye was fiddling with her hands, she was sitting in the middle back seat, between Sharon and Bobbi, Maria was driving, and Peggy was sitting in the passenger seat 

The closer they got, the more the lump in Skye’s throat grew. Her leg was starting to bounce, and her heart was beating fast in her chest, sounding loudly in her ears.

She jumped when a hand connected with her leg, “What?” She rasped out, looking at Sharon who had startled her. 

“We’re here,” Sharon said with a smile.

Swallowing the lump, “Already?” Skye said following Sharon out of the car and looking around the parking garage, when did they even get down here, Skye through. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder guiding her to the elevator, in the elevator Skye leaned on the person the hand belonged to. It was only when the doors to the elevator closed, she looked up to see who the hand belonged to, only to find Bobbi’s blue eyes looking down on her.

Realizing their proximity, Skye straightened up, missing the closeness almost immediately and also missing Bobbi's look of disappointment. 

The elevator moved. It was a long way up, and when it stopped and opened again, it took Skye a little push to move. From whom she didn’t know, but she knew it wasn’t Peggy because she was in front of her waiting for them to follow her.

They followed Peggy into a large living room, Skye was looking around and at the part of the space that was sunken into the floor was a half circular sofa in front of a massive TV, but what caught Skye’s attention was the two people on the sofa who stood up when they made their way over to them. 

Both Tony and Pepper had been running around for day’s ever since Peggy had called and told them that Skye, their daughter, wanted to meet them. Tony had disappeared to some of the empty floors in the Tower to work on a project.

When Pepper had asked what he was doing, Tony had given her a sheepish smile and told her that he had four of the empty floors being renovated. 

Two of the floors were split into two apartments, one apartment for each wolf pack and an apartment for Peggy. Each apartment had enough bedrooms with baths to fit two people to a room, a living area, and a kitchen. On each floor, you could fit 10 people, or 20 if they shared rooms. 

One floor was for the wolves to share. It held a gym with enough room for them to run around in their wolf form, a larger living room, and a larger kitchen to fit all the wolves. 

And the last floor was just for Skye, and guests if she wished. When she was ready she could help plan more for the floor than just a living area, master bedroom and master bath, 3 guest rooms with baths, and a kitchen, because that only took up half of the floor.

Pepper just shook her head and smiled. Typical Tony, he had done the same for the other Avengers just only with one floor.

And Pepper for her part had made sure that the Tower was in tip-top shape. She had texted Peggy to hear what Skye’s favorite foods were, and Peggy had responded with none and that Skye ate pretty much everything. 

That had made it a little more difficult for Pepper to figure out the menu and snacks for when Skye came. 

And finally, the day had come, when Peggy walked out of the elevator with 4 other people. They remembered that Maria and Sharon were supposed to join, but there was also another blond woman, who had given the young girl who should be their daughter a little push out of the elevator. 

It was painfully obvious that the girl was nervous, so she put a hand on Tony’s arm to stop him from running over to Skye. 

Pepper had a little smirk at the action the blond had done to get Skye to walk out of the elevator.

Peggy put a hand on her shoulder guiding her over to the space, followed by the others, “Tony, Pepper you already know Maria and Sharon, the one with them is Bobbi Morse,” Peggy said and after they had said hello, she cleared her throat.

“And this is Skye, Skye, this is Tony and Pepper,” she said.

“Hi,” Skye said, hating how nervous she sounded even to herself. 

  
  


There they were, Tony and Pepper Stark, her parents, or two of them; she would never get to meet the third in her teen years or adult life.

Peggy put a hand on her shoulder guiding her over to the space, followed by the others, “Tony Pepper you already know Maria and Sharon, the one with them is Bobbi Mores” Peggy said and after they had said hello, she cleared her throat.

“And this is Skye, Skye this is Tony and Pepper” she said.

“hi” Skye said hating how nervous she sounded even to herself. 

Pepper smiled at her, “Hi and welcome, we have been excited to have you here,” Pepper said, Skye smiled back and nodded.

“Why don’t we all sit down,” Pepper suggested. 

“Excellent idea, Pepper,” Peggy said.

Pepper and Tony sat where they had been waiting, Peggy sat down beside Pepper, and Skye located herself on Peggy’s other side, which only left room for one more person to sit beside Skye. Sharon was fastest, only because she didn’t wait her time looking at the others, and when Maria and Bobbi noticed that Sharon had already taken the spot, they glared at her.

Maria gave a small huff and sat down beside her blond mate with Bobbi on her other side. And again, Skye didn’t notice, neither did Tony, but Peggy and Pepper did. Peggy just rubbed her forehead in an ‘ahh, not again’ kind of way, while it confused Pepper and she made a note to ask about that.

She knew that her daughter had two marks, and she knew about Maria and Sharon having a third who had died. Neither Maria nor Sharon had mentioned any new ones, so if her daughter and Bobbi were soulmates, why not let Bobbi sit beside her? Or were they just being protective over Skye?

Yeah, she definitely has to ask.

“So, where did you grow up, Peg didn’t tell us much,” Tony asked, only smirking at Peggy’s huff of the name. 

“Um pretty much all over, but I spent a lot of time at an orphanage close to Hell’s Kitchen,” Skye said 

“How many places did you live, wait, Hell’s Kitchen? That is pretty much just down the street,” Pepper said, shocked at how close her daughter had really been all these years, and by the look on Tony’s face he was thinking the same. 

“I am not really sure, and yeah it's pretty close, I lived there in between homes,” Skye answered.

“Did they treat you well?” Tony asked.

“It was okay,” Skye said.

Maria and Sharon shared a look when Skye had said that. They haven’t talked a lot about how she had been living before SHIELD found her, she was always vague.

“How did you come into SHIELD? Peggy has been very quiet about it,” Pepper asked. She had seen the look Maria and Sharon had shared and also got the feeling that Skye didn’t like to talk about her childhood.

“Uh, I um,” Skye started looking first at Peggy and then Maria, asking for permission, when both of them nodded she continued. “I was involved with the Rising Tide. A team caught me after I posted about the Hooded Hero, and then the team leader offered me a consultant position, and I took it, then I got pulled into the Wolf Project,” Skye said

“You are a hacker then?” Tony asked. At Skye’s nod, Tony had a glimmer in his eyes and a grin on his face. 

“Would SHIELD recruit people that young? I forgot to ask when you told us that you had found Skye and she was a part of the program,” Pepper asked looking at Maria and Peggy.

“Normally no, but we didn’t know that Skye was 17 at the time, and if we had I am sure that the team leader wouldn’t have recruited Skye,” Maria said. 

“Yeah, I remember Peg telling us that you could find nothing on her, how is that possible?” Tony asked, a little amused.

“I deleted myself, digital at least, I forgot about the paper files,” Skye said still rather proudly. 

“That takes some skills, you must be good,” Tony said.

“She is, she hacked SHIELD from an old crappy laptop in a van using crappy Wi-Fi from a diner,” Maria said.

“Hey, I like my laptop! I won that thing you know, and don’t dis my van, it was a home to me,” Skye complaint. 

“Why were you living in a van, and how long?” Pepper asked, alarmed. 

At the same time Tony laughed and exclaimed, “You hacked SHIELD with that? I had to get physical access and have the help from JARVIS,” 

“JARVIS?” Skye asked.

“Hello,” a voice came out of nowhere making both Skye and Bobbi jump, well mostly Skye, but Bobbi was still startled, and Skye would forever be grateful for that.

“My AI, he runs the whole tower,” Tony said.

“Cool, can I have a look at the code?” Skye asked, totally forgetting how she had almost pissed her pants a few moments ago.

“Sure,” Tony said.

Sharon and Bobbi chuckled at Skye’s interest, but Maria and Peggy were less pleased with it, they were both thinking of the mess, both Skye and Tony could get into and/or make. 

“Can we come back to living in a van part?” Pepper asked, shaking her head at her husband.

“I ran away from the system when I was 15, lived on the streets for a little while, and after I won my laptop in a bet, I did some odd jobs, got enough money and bought my van,” Skye said casually.

“What?” she asked when everyone just looked at her.

“You never told us you had been living on the streets that long, and yes living in a van that is not meant to be lived out of is still living on the streets,” Sharon said.

“I haven’t?” Skye asked. 

“NO!” Maria and Sharon almost yelled, while Bobbi looked concerned.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it was important,” Skye said, Sharon just pulled her in for a hug.

“You silly little wolf,” Sharon mumbled.

Peggy looked at the scene beside her for a moment before she focused on her old friends and family, both Pepper and Tony were watching the scene. Tony looked like he didn’t know what to do or if he even should look at them, Pepper had tears in her eyes but quickly removed them when Sharon let go of Skye. 

“It wasn’t easy to move around that much and most of the homes were not great, so I ran, thought it would be easier on my own, I still got around, but it was on my terms not some suits in an office, that only think about money,” Skye said. 

“I am sorry you grow up like that,” Pepper said, and the tears were back.

“It is not your fault,” Skye said to her, also giving her a smile. 

“You will never need anything ever again,” Tony said firmly.

When Skye was about to open her mouth to argue, Maria leaned over Sharon and put her hand over her mouth, “You’re right, Tony, she won’t,” Maria said, just smirking at Skye who was glaring at her. 

“I need to ask what is your relationship? I get the feeling that it is more than just the wolf bond, and no offense, Bobbi was it, but you are under Natasha or Victoria, right?” Pepper asked.

“Natasha,” Bobbi said in a tight voice, but Pepper quickly realized that it may have been a bad idea to ask, considering the rest had tensed. Peggy just looked sad.

Peggy was the one to speak after what Pepper would assume was a conversation via the mind link, because Skye just nodded.

Peggy told them about Skye and Bobbi being Soulmates with Emerged Marks, Skye’s stay at the Davison’s, and that Skye was Maria and Sharon’s supposed dead third.

When Peggy was done Pepper looked even more sad and had more tears running down her face. Tony had moved closer while Peggy spoke and had put an arm around her, he too had a sad look on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Hey, what about a tour? I have a surprise for all of you,” Tony asked when he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“What have you done now Tony?” Peggy asked standing up nonetheless.

“Come and see, you will like it, I am sure,” he just said.

He first took them to one of the private area floors for the wolves and told them that the floor below was the same as the one they were on, and it was divided in two, a side for each pack and an area for Peggy.

Then they went one floor up to the shared wolf floor with the gym, larger living area, and bigger kitchen. “Wow” had been their response to the two floors they had seen.

In the elevator Tony said they had one more stop and went two floors up, when they stepped out Tony finally said that this was Skye’s private floor. 

“This is all for me?” Skye asked.

“Yes, it only has the standard things right now. I thought you should have a say in the rest, maybe a computer lab,” Tony said.

Skye broke out in a grin at the thought of her own computer lab.

“I would love that,” she said excitedly.

“Maybe a music room too?” she asked. When she got a look from Maria, Sharon, Bobbi, and Peggy, she explained, “Some of the homes I was in, the families put me in music lessons. I mostly liked piano, guitar, and singing; it has been a while since I last played.” 

“Done,” Tony said. 

On their way to the elevator Bobbi and Maria fell into step with Skye, “I think if you ask pretty much anything, he would give it to you,” Bobbi said amused.

“Yeah, that is going to take some getting used to,” Skye said, Maria chuckled beside her.

“Well a least you suggested something, I didn’t know you liked to play music,” Maria said. 

Skye had sat down with Tony and Pepper when they got to the living area again. They talked, answering any of Skye’s questions, while the others had gone somewhere else to sit to give them some privacy.

“and then your mother, Jiaying I mean, started cleaning the closet, woke Pepper up, and when Pepper asked what she was doing at 3 in the morning, she just said my water broke and I felt like cleaning the closet,” Tony said laughing.

Pepper and Skye joined not long after, until Skye went quiet, both Tony and Pepper worried that the story had upset Skye.

The commotion had drawn the others closer, especially when Skye had gone quiet so suddenly, and then by the looks on Pepper and Tony’s faces.

“When is my birthday?” Skye asked carefully.

“What?” Pepper asked confused.

“Um, I have never known when I was born. At the orphanage they just gave me a day, a few months from the day I was found on their doorstep, right now I know it as July 2nd,” Skye said.

“Uh, the 2nd of December 1996,” Pepper said.

“2nd of December huh,” Skye said with a smile. 

Maria, Sharon and even Peggy shared a look of why didn’t, we think of that. 

“Wait, you were with the team on July 2nd, why didn’t you say anything?” Bobbi asked.

“I had just joined and I have never really celebrated my birthday. At Saint Agnes they did a six month thing where the kids who had birthday in the first six months and the last six months of the year, they picked a day where they got Pizza and a cake or ice cream, and most foster parents forget, most of the ones I was with did anyways,” Skye shrugged. 

A few hours later they were about to sit down to eat dinner when the elevator dinged. When the doors opened, the person who walked out of it froze as did everyone in the room.

“Peggy?” a tall buff blond man asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	27. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see that I have made a slight mistake considering Skye’s age. She was 16 when the team picked her up, she turned 17 a little after she was given the first injection and blood transfusion.

The entire room was frozen, Bobbi and Sharon got up and flanked Skye who had been talking to Maria, while Maria had moved in front of her.

“Peggy is that really you?” Steve asked again, then he looked around the room, “Commander Hill, what is going on?” he asked looking even more confused. 

“What are you doing here Steve?” Tony asked. 

“We were supposed to eat dinner together, did you forget?” Steve answered looking between Pepper and Tony, and then looked back to Peggy who was frozen still.

“When did we agree to that?” Tony asked.

“Last week,” Steve said, not looking at Tony, he knew he was rude not to look at Tony when he spoke to him, but he just couldn’t look away from the woman in front of him.

“Ah sorry Steve but we have been a little distracted the last few weeks,” Pepper said, but it didn’t seem that Steve heard her, he was still staring at Peggy.

“How are you still alive, I was told that you died almost 20 years ago, and why do you look so young, and why lie that you have died?” He asked, stepping closer.

That seemed to wake Peggy from her frozen state, “Young Steve? I look like I am in my 60s, instead of my 90s,” Peggy said, Steve got so red of embarrassment, just as Maria cleared her throat. 

“Excuse us for a moment Rogers,” Maria said walking over to the far corner with Peggy, Tony and Pepper following.

“What do we do? We can’t just ask him to forget that he saw you,” Maria asked Peggy.

“We could just tell him to leave and why can’t you just order him to pretend he didn’t see Peg, until you get back to the office?” Tony asked in an annoyed tone. “This was supposed to be a family and friends dinner, so Pepper and I could get to know Skye,” he then said.

“Tony, I know how you feel but there is no reason to be mean, Steve is a friend too,” Pepper said.

“Come on Tony do you really think he would go for that? We all know, as soon as the shock of seeing Peggy blows over he will demand answers, and if we don’t give them, he will ask anyone he can think of,” Maria said. 

“You are right Maria, I think the only option is to explain our situation, or some of it, and tell him he can’t say anything to anyone, he will understand in time if we just talk to him,” Peggy said.

“Are you sure? He has made his opinion clear on multiple occasions that he is against human experiments and even the serum he has,” Pepper asked.

“Relax Pepper, he is a reasonable man, he won’t do anything rash if we just talk to him. I know it is not ideal, but right now I don’t think we have any other choice,” Peggy said. 

Maria sighed and nodded “Okay, I trust you,” she said.

“Fine, but I am not happy about this,” Tony said, walking over to the table and sat down, Pepper sighed and walked to the kitchen. Maria followed Peggy, who also walked over to the table. 

* * *

Skye watched Peggy, Maria, Tony, and Pepper walk away, looking back over at Captain Freaking America, he was also looking at the people walking away, and Sharon and Bobbi were glaring at him.

So Skye elbowed first Sharon and then Bobbi, who both snapped their attention to her and then to each other and then briefly to Captain America again, before settling their eyes on her again, Bobbi looked sheepishly, but Sharon looked just like Sharon did whenever Maria was pissed at her for teasing her, not a single look of remorse anywhere on her face.

Skye was happy to not have been on the receiving end of that look from Maria yet, she was sure that Sharon would get her in trouble with the Beta eventually, and by the look on Bobbi’s face she knew that face all too well, and Skye was wondering if Bobbi had been on the receiving end of Maria’s ‘you are in deep shit’ look; she’d have to ask later.

It was getting uncomfortable between the four, or at least with Captain America standing there. He had snapped out of his daze, and was looking between her, Sharon and Bobbi, but he said nothing, and she knew if she said anything to him it would be a load of babble, so she kept her mouth shut.

Bobbi and Sharon had gone back to looking at Captain America again, but they didn’t glare at him anymore, just giving him hard stares, that he seemed not to realize. How could you not realize two people staring you down? 

It wasn’t long after that that Tony came back and sat down, followed shortly by Peggy and Maria.

“Let us all sit down and eat while the food is still somewhat hot, and after we have eaten, we will talk, Steve,” Peggy said, sitting down. Steve could do nothing else then to sit down, he remembered that tone from the war and knew not to question her, he could wait a little while.

Pepper sat a plate, utensils, and a glass in front of him. He hadn’t even seen her go to the kitchen to get them, but he nodded his thanks nonetheless.

He looked around the table and saw three people he didn’t know, two blondes and a brunet, he wasn’t sure how they knew one another, one of the blondes looked familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on from where. 

And the brunet felt a little familiar. He didn’t know why, but he thought of Pepper and Tony when he looked at her.

She looked to be close with Hill and the two blondes that kept looking at her and even with Peggy, but he got the feeling that Tony was annoyed with him being there and even Pepper didn’t look very happy either. He also noticed both Pepper and Tony also kept looking at the brunet who sat between Peggy and Hill every so often.

Suddenly remembering his manners, he cleared his throat and looked to the blond woman closest to him and put his hand out, “Hi I am Steve Rogers,” he said, waiting, the woman looked over to Peggy, who gave a small nod, that he barely saw, making him curious.

“Bobbi,” She said and shook his hand. Then he looked at the other blond. They could not reach each other, but he still introduced himself. “Sharon,” the other blond said.

And then his focus was on the brunet, before he could introduce himself, “Hi, I’m Skye,” She said with a small squeak, and he got the feeling she was a fan, and by the small chuckle from Bobbi, Sharon, Maria, Pepper and Peggy, he knew he was right, and if the chuckle from the others didn’t convince him, the blush on Skye’s face did.

“Hello Skye, I am Steve,” He said with a smile. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tony rolling his eyes and grumbling something under his breath. Pepper gave him an elbow in his side and Tony stopped his grumbling but still looked sour. 

When they were done eating, they moved over to the big half circular sofa and sat down. This time Bobbi and Sharon had polled Skye down in between them. 

“Steve, what we are about to tell you will be difficult for you to hear, but please just listen,” Peggy said.

“I can do that,” Steve answered. 

Steve just sat staring at Peggy when she was done explaining, “Wolves as in werewolves or wolves, wolves?” Steve asked eventually.

“We look like normal wolves, but as big as dire wolves, and we can change or shift whenever we want,” Peggy answered. 

“And you knew all along,” He asked looking at Tony

“Hey, I can keep a secret; and yes and no, I helped modify it, the one Peggy got was the first that my father, Peggy, and a woman named Jiaying made,” Tony said.

“And you five are wolves?” he asked looking at Maria, Sharon, Skye, Bobbi, and Peggy. At their nod, he leaned back into where he was sitting, “Are there others?” he asked.

“Yes, but we can’t tell you more until we have spoken to Fury, you only know a little right now,” Peggy said.

“And do you all know each other from this wolf program?” Steve asked. 

That might have been the wrong question to ask, Steve thought, by how tense and uncomfortable the air got around them. 

He saw Tony and Pepper having a conversation just by looking at each other, and then Tony huffing and Pepper looking questionable at the girl Skye, who looked a little startled before giving a nod too.

“Skye is Tony’s and mine's daughter who disappeared when she was under the age of one,” Pepper said smiling at Skye. 

Now Steve understood Tony's sour mood towards him, “I am so sorry to hear that, I didn’t even know you had a daughter, and I am also sorry to interrupt what should have been an important dinner,” Steve hurried out. 

“It is okay Steve; if we weren’t so distracted, we wouldn’t have invited you today, that is on us,” Pepper said.

“Yeah,” Tony said, realizing that he himself was partly to blame that Steve was here. 

“I can go, if you want? I still have questions, but I think I can wait,” Steve said, but Peggy spoke up.

“Wait Steve, why don’t you, Maria, and I find a place to talk, while Sharon and Bobbi go down to the car and get our bags and pick an area. I don’t think your alpha, Bobbi, would mind you picking, and if she has a problem, we can always say that I picked them out, and Skye can talk with Tony and Pepper,” Peggy said, already shooing them to the elevator.

“Okay,” and shocked nods were the only replies she got from everyone.

* * *

So now that Skye was alone with Tony and Pepper, her nerves were back.

“So….is there any former boyfriend or girlfriends I have to hunt down,” Tony asked.

“Tony!” Pepper scolded. 

Skye couldn’t help but chuckle. 

* * *

In the elevator Peggy, Steve, and Maria had gotten off, so now Bobbi and Sharon were alone, “I have been meaning to ask how close are the 3 of you, I mean Maria and you with Skye?” Bobbi asked when the elevator stopped.

“What do you mean, how close?” Sharon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean have you, you know...” Bobbi asked shyly.

“Uh, UH Bobbi, seriously we have just learned that Skye is our third and she is 17, why,” Sharon said.

“I guess I am just worried she doesn’t want me around in that way, I know I messed up, badly,” Bobbi said, opening the trunk of the car and taking the bags out and putting them on the ground.

“Yeah, you did, but she has also forgiven you,” Sharon said, leaning against the car looking at Bobbi, they had been close when they had been in the same pack, maybe they could again, Sharon thought.

“She is a good person, but I am afraid I will mess up again,” Bobbi said, shutting the trunk, and joining Sharon against the car.

“If you do, or even if Maria or I hurt her, I am sure Peggy, Tony, or Pepper will end us,” Sharon said chuckling.

“Nah Peggy wouldn’t end Maria,” Bobbi joined in chuckling.

“Right, forgot about that,” Sharon said.

“What do you think Victoria and Izzy will do?” Bobbi asked, causing Sharon to smirk.

”Oh, they will probably kick our butts,” Sharon said.

“So, you noticed it too?” Bobbi asked.

“Oh yeah, if it had been anyone else who pulled that prank that Skye and Kara pulled, they would just be getting started on their paperwork,” Sharon said laughing, with Bobbi following.

“Come on, let’s get these upstairs,” Sharon said, picking up 3 of the 5 bags and Bobbi took the last 2.

They decided that they could take one floor, and Victoria’s pack could share with Peggy.

When they had put their bags away, they made their way up to Tony, Pepper, and Skye again.

When they exited the elevator, the sound of laughter greeted them.

After Pepper had scolded Tony a little more, she turned to Skye, “Don’t mind him, he doesn’t always think before he speaks,” Pepper said.

“That’s okay, in one of the schools I went to, I was friends with this girl, she too just said whatever popped into her head, it was mostly just some weird thing about Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter,” Skye said

“Was it a good school, home?” Pepper asked.

“Yes, even if the school was just like any other, it was actually one of the home’s that got me into music. I would have liked to have stayed there, they let me keep one of their old guitars, but when I got to the next home it broke,” Skye said.

“How old were you?” Tony asked.

“Um, around 12 I think,” Skye said.

They talk a little more, answering questions, Skye learned that it was Peggy who had introduced Jiaying to Tony first, and later they met Pepper.

“Wait, how did you two meet?” Skye asked.

“It is a funny story, I was interviewing for an assistant's job, for one of the salespeople, and while I was waiting for my interview, I was nervous and pacing the hallway in front of the door, and then Tony and Peggy walked by, and they were deep in talk and I hadn’t seen them, so when I turned I bumped into Tony and he spilled coffee all over me, it was such a cliché,” Pepper said with a smile.

“The first and only time Pepper didn’t look like she was about to walk the runway for a modeling shoot,” Tony joked, and all 3 laughed.

“Wait, you did the interview?” Skye asked with an open mouth.

“Yes, and I got it too,” Pepper said.

“Wow,” Skye said, and noticed Sharon and Bobbi coming into the room.

“Hi,” Skye said smiling.

“Hi, what was so funny?” Sharon asked.

“How Pepper and I met,” Tony answered, still chuckling.

“Ah,” Sharon said, nodding, she knew the story of how Tony and Pepper met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	28. Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: mention of underage relationship

It wasn’t long before Maria and Peggy joined them, “Steve went home to think,” Maria said at the questioning looks she got from Pepper and Sharon.

“Hey, you never answered my question,” Tony said.

“What question?” Skye asked.

“The one if there were any former boyfriends or girlfriends I have to hunt down,” he said, leaning closer.

“Did Miles know your age?” Maria asked with narrowed eyes, and now the entire room was quiet.

“Who is Miles?” Pepper asked.

“Um, ahh, he was, um,” Skye didn’t know what to say, and she was panicking a little, looking between Maria and Pepper and Tony not knowing who to answer. She couldn’t tell Maria that nothing ever happened between her and Miles, because she was sure every wolf knew that something did happen.

Now Bobbi, Sharon, and Peggy’s attention was on her too, “Miles is Skye’s ex-boyfriend from the Rising Tide and in his late 20s,” Maria answered Pepper’s question.

“Hey! You, Sharon, and Bobbi are also in your mid to late 20s,” Skye protested.

“Well yes, but we haven’t done anything, minus a few kisses,” Sharon said, with Bobbi nodding.

“We just want to know if he knew, did he take advantage of you, and depending on where you were with him he can be prosecuted, you are 17 and, in most states, it is illegal to have sex with a minor. In Texas the legal age of consent is 18, California 18 too, and in New York 17; if you were with him in either of them, he was in the wrong, so I ask again did he know?” Maria said, getting even more concerned.

When Skye kept looking around and stuttering, Maria took her hand guiding her out of the room.

When Maria stopped them, they were in the hallway, “Okay yes, he knew, but please leave him alone, we both knew he could get in trouble for what we were doing. He never forced me into anything; after I ran away and met him, he was nice, he took me in, and found out I was good with computers. I was then accepted into the Rising Tide because of him, we only started dating like six months before the team found me, and we only slept together two times. He knew I wasn’t ready for a fast-paced relationship, but I loved him; he was the first person I thought I could really trust, and then he made that stunt with SHIELD,” Skye said with tears in her eyes.

Maria’s heart broke a little, and she was kicking herself. Why didn’t they ask Skye how she had felt about Miles after the incident? She clearly had and still cared for him and was still hurt by what he did.

Maria pulled Skye into her arms, letting Skye cry into her shoulder. It wasn’t long until she heard steps approaching, and Sharon coming around the corner. 

“Everyone okay?” Sharon asked, looking at them both.

“Yeah,” Skye answered, Maria nodded after Skye answered. 

“Okay, well everyone is a little worried,” Sharon said. 

“We will be right there,” Maria answered, Sharon nodded before casting one last look at Skye, before walking back to the rest.

* * *

When Maria guided Skye away, they left a confused room behind, “Did we say something wrong?” Pepper asked, looking after Skye and Maria.

“No, Miles is a touchy subject. I think they were close, we all, the wolves I mean, knew there was something between them,” Sharon explained to Tony and Pepper.

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“He hacked SHIELD for money and a man died. Apparently, the Rising Tide weren’t supposed to hack SHIELD while Skye was there, looking for you actually; she was pissed when they caught him, and she learned about the money,” Sharon said.

“Where is he now?” Tony asked, everyone in the room could see the anger on his face and body language.

“Don’t really know, the team she was with left him in Hong Kong, so he could still be there,” Sharon said.

“Tony don’t you dare go after him, I think she still cares about him,” Pepper said.

“I think Pepper is right,” Bobbi said, she felt a little awkward being there, but was happy to spend some time with Skye, Sharon and Maria again, and getting to know Pepper and Tony, which they had insisted she call them. 

“Okay no hunting him down, I get it,” Tony finally said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I’ll go check up on them,” Sharon said, walking after Skye and Maria. 

It wasn’t long before Sharon returned and informed them that Skye and Maria would be back in a minute. And true to her word, Skye and Maria returned a short while later.

Conversations started up again. No one mentioned Miles, and Skye was glad for that. 

* * *

Skye was getting tired and had a hard time staying awake, she was leaning against Maria, who had an arm around her shoulder, which didn’t help with how tired she was; she was very comfortable, and Maria’s hand was drawing patterns on her arm.

And her legs had somehow ended up on top of Bobbi’s lap, who also was drawing patterns.

“It is getting late, why don’t we continue tomorrow?” Pepper asked, noticing Skye’s eyes kept drooping and how she snuggled closer to Maria. She smiled at the action, and with a glance at Tony, she could see him smiling too.

“I think that is a great idea, you four go on ahead,” Peggy said, referring to Sharon, Maria, Skye, and Bobbi, who stood up, Skye needed a little help after falling on her face with an “umph”, by Maria standing up. 

In the elevator, the four of them waited for the elevator to reach the floor of their packs. Once there, “So I’ll see you tomorrow,” Bobbi said, Skye’s head shot up to meet Bobbi’s eyes.

“Or we can make an exception on who is allowed in the private pack areas, for a longer period of time, as Victoria does with Izzy, but then we would have to contact Natasha?” Sharon said, noticing both Bobbi and Skye’s sad looks, and she could feel Skye’s literal sadness.

“Or we could go up to Skye’s floor?” Maria said. 

”Yeah, let’s do that,” Skye said with a yawn.

“Come on sleepy head,” Sharon said, guiding Skye back to the elevator, with Maria and Bobbi right behind them with the bags.

When they got onto Skye’s floor, they walked to the living room first, “So sleeping arrangements?” Bobbi asked.

“My room,” Skye said, picking up her bag, already walking to the door that led to that room. When she didn’t hear any footsteps behind her, she stopped and looked back at the three women.

“Are you coming?” she asked.

“Are you okay with it?” Maria asked.

“Well yes, are you not, if so, that is okay, then we’ll just meet up in the morning?” Skye said shyly.

“No, I am fine with it,” Maria said, looking at Sharon and Bobbi.

“I am fine too,” Bobbi said, with Sharon nodding.

“Okay then come on, before I fall asleep standing,” Skye said with another yawn. 

After she had said that the three other women exchanged looks before hurrying after their tired mate. 

They quickly changed into their PJ’s, Skye had all but claimed the clothing she had borrowed from Maria and Sharon.

Bobbi was the first in the massive bed, with Skye right behind her. Skye snuggled into Bobbi’s side, pretty much asleep, before her head hit the pillow. 

“You good Bob?” Sharon asked with a smirk.

“Yes very, thank you,” Bobbi replied with her own smirk.

Sharon got into bed on Skye’s other side, and Maria right behind her.

It wasn’t long before they all were asleep.

* * *

“Ha ha, she has them wrapped around her finger,” Tony laughed, drawing the attention of Pepper and Peggy.

“What do you mean? What did you do?” Pepper asked, the first question was asked out of curiosity but the second was an accusation.

“Nothing, I just wanted to know what floor they went on,” Tony said.

“You could have asked JARVIS,” Pepper said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh well yes, but, um, you see,” Tony didn’t know how to get out of this one. 

“Tony,” Pepper said in a warning tone.

“Fine okay, you win, JARVIS show them the footage,” Tony said.

They saw Skye, Maria, Sharon, and Bobbi exiting the elevator on Skye’s floor, and the exchange between the four before they walked into the bedroom. 

“Tony,” Pepper breathed out but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Well I think Tony’s statement is correct,” Peggy said from her seat, and with her own little smile. 

“No more snooping Tony,” Pepper said and then a thoughtful expression came across her face, “for now,” she added, much to Tony’s amusement.

“Goodnight Peggy, see you in the morning,” Pepper said to Peggy.

“Goodnight Pepper, Tony,” Peggy said back.

“Goodnight Peggy,” Tony said following Pepper.

Peggy looked back to the now black screen, shaking her head. Yes, Tony’s statement was very correct, she thought before she went down to the floor she would share with Victoria and her pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating


	29. Lumley, You Can’t Hide Forever

The rest of the week Skye and the others spent some time together with Tony and Pepper. Pepper managed to convince Skye to go shopping, after learning Skye didn’t have much clothes, so the two of them made a day out of it.

They left in the morning and did not return until late in the evening, and when they returned, they were both extremely tired. 

Skye was mumbling something about talking the next week, before she went to bed, leaving Tony, Pepper, Sharon, Maria, Bobbi, and Peggy amused. 

Tony had then asked if Pepper was just as tired, she just said see you in the morning before she left too, Tony then made a joke about guess not, Sharon and Bobbi found that hilarious. Maria managed to convince Skye to get up the next day.

Skye also spent a whole day with Tony in his computer lab, he had shown her JARVIS’s code, and they had a hack off. They were going to hack Stark industry, with two new identical computers, which Skye won. 

Pepper had asked before they began if that was fair, since Tony did know a lot about the systems, but Skye had just said that it was fine, then Pepper had made a call to the IT security department to inform them, that they were going to be hacked soon, and to try to stop the hackers. 

Tony had just stared at her for five minutes and asked her how she had done it so fast. Skye then showed him the programs she created before she started the hack. 

Tony just smirked at her and told her she could keep the computer, which Skye thanked him for.

On one of the last days before they had to return to the Triskelion, Skye had dinner with Tony and Pepper alone.

Tony had asked Peggy if Skye could stay with them, and Peggy had reminded him that Skye hadn’t presented what rank in the pack she had yet, and therefore couldn’t be away from her pack for long, and since Sharon was sent on missions, and Maria was stationed at the Triskelion, and herself wasn’t enough. 

But if she had, she could have stayed; Tony’s response was a sad, “Yeah I understand, I just forgot.”

It was a tearful goodbye that Sunday for Tony, Pepper, and Skye; they all promised to email, call, and text. Maria, Sharon, and Bobbi stood off to the side, with smiles on their faces, letting the little family say their goodbyes, Peggy hadn’t come down yet.

* * *

They had been back at the Triskelion for a few days, Bobbi had left to meet up with team 616 again, Maria had told Bobbi that Fury planned to put Ward back on the team soon, so she shouldn’t expect to be there for long.

Skye, Maria, and Sharon were watching a movie when Maria’s phone began to ring, “This is Hill,” she answered a little annoyed at the person who was ringing her at this hour.

“We found Lumley, I have already sent Kara to the Triskelion to pick up Sharon,” Victoria’s voice said on the other end.

“When will she be here and where did you find him?” Maria asked, looking to see that Sharon was already moving. She had probably heard what Victoria had said, and by the look on Skye’s face she had heard some of it.

“She should be there in forty minutes and he is in Columbia, but we don’t know for how long or if he is still there. We found him via one of the locals, they took a photo and he was in the background,” Victoria said.

“Okay, thank you,” Maria said, hanging up the phone. “They found Lumley in Colombia,” Maria said to Skye who was looking a bit confused.

“Okay, I only heard that Kara was on her way here,” Skye said.

“You are getting a hang on that, the background noise both from here and on the other end of the phone can be distracting, that is why that was one of the first things we worked on, learning to put all the noises in the back of your head, but we still have a lot of training to do,” Maria said. 

“It took Sharon a lot longer to get the hang of it,” Maria whispered to her.

“I HEARD THAT,” Sharon yelled from the other room, much to Skye’s amusement.

“I KNOW,” Maria yelled back. 

“Come on, we need to tell Peggy,” Maria said when Sharon came back with her bag.

They found Peggy talking to Natasha in the shared kitchen, “Hi guys,” Natasha said with a smirk.

“They found Lumley, Kara should be here in 25 minutes,” Maria said, not addressing Natasha.

“Take Natasha with you,” was Peggy’s answer, Maria and Sharon didn’t even argue, and Natasha just shrugged before walking to her area to get her bag.

While Natasha was gone, Sharon said her goodbyes to Maria and Skye. 

When Natasha came back she and Sharon left for the hanger to wait for Kara, so they could leave right away.

“Do you think they will be able to get to Lumley in time?” Skye asked a few moments after Natasha and Sharon had left.

“We can only hope,” Maria answered, “now come on, we have a long day with training tomorrow,” Maria said.

“What are we working on tomorrow?” Skye asked.

“Your wolf’s teeth,” Maria said.

“Come again?” Skye asked.

“Do you remember that piece of rope you and Kara were playing with, when all the packs were together?” Maria asked.

“Yeah,” Skye answered.

“Well do you remember how you were complaining the next day about how sore your jaw was?” Maria then asked.

“Yeah I do,” Skye said.

“If we practice working with your teeth and jaw some more it won’t hurt,” Maria explained.

“Ahh, that makes sense, I think,” Skye said. “Night Peggy,” Skye called to an amused Peggy.

“Goodnight,” Peggy called back.

* * *

Sharon, Natasha, and Kara had just landed near the place the picture with Lumley in the background was taken.

“Come on, let’s hurry, we don’t know if he is still here,” Sharon said, walking out of the plane, Natasha and Kara just shared a look before following Sharon.

They were walking down the street where the picture was taken when Kara told them that she had spotted Lumley, and true enough there he was, packing a car and looking like he was close to taking off. When he looked around and spotted them, he took off running. Sharon and Kara ran after him while Natasha took his car driving off to intercept him. 

Sharon and Kara had chased him into an alley where Natasha was waiting with a smirk, “Agent Lumley we are from SHIELD,” Sharon said.

“Oh, thank god, this is about the baby girl, right?” he asked, clearly relieved that they were from SHIELD.

“Yes, it is,” Natasha answered.

“Let’s go to our plane,” Kara suggested.

At the plane, Lumley explained what had happened all those years ago.

“We arrived in Hunan province to investigate an 084, Linda and I were barely out of the academy, so the two of us and two others stayed at the plane, while the senior agent and three other agents went in to investigate. We lost contact with them, so we went to check up on them, but all we found was death. We found the senior agent dead under a bridge, he was holding the 084, we thought she was dead too, but she was just asleep-” He said but was interrupted by Kara.

“Wait, the girl, she was the 084?” she asked.

“We don’t know if she had powers or anything,” Lumley said.

“Then why did you think she was the 084?” Natasha asked.

“Because of the files the agent who called us in had,” he said.

“We took her with us to the states. We agreed on the way not to bring her in, we didn’t like the idea of what would happen to her, she was just a baby. We had a babysitter look after her while we made our reports and were debriefed. Linda took some time off to look after the girl, she wanted to keep her, she just had to talk to her soulmates about it, but soon after we were getting crossed off. The other two agents were tortured and killed, so we knew it wasn’t safe; Linda faked a level 8 clearance and told CPS to move the girl around. We agreed to meet up after she had dropped the girl off, before we went back to our lives, but she never showed up, so I ran, and I have been running ever since,” Lumley said.

“Do you know how much pain you brought her putting her in the system only to be moved around all the time?” Sharon said angrily.

“I don’t want to know anything about her, the only thing I know about her is that death follows wherever she goes, and I don’t want to be involved in that again,” Lumley said.

Kara had to hold Sharon back, so she wouldn’t kill Lumley, and when Kara wasn’t enough to hold her back Natasha stood up and helped. Together they pulled Sharon to the cockpit area where they could talk.

“Easy Sharon, you don’t want to kill him,” Natasha said.

“I just don’t like the way he is speaking about her,” Sharon said, breathing hard.

“I know,” Natasha said. 

“You good?” Natasha asked after a moment, and at Sharon’s nod both Natasha and Kara let go of their hold on her.

“Come, let’s figure out what to do with Lumley,” Natasha said.

“Um, he's gone,” Kara said, looking at the empty plane, and open hatch on the floor where Lumley had gotten out, since the hanger door was closed.

“Let him run, he is a coward, and we got our answers,” Sharon said sitting down in the pilot seat, Kara closed the hatch and soon they were in the air and on their way back to the Triskelion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating


	30. chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow guys chapter 30, I want to thank everyone who have commented, liked, and subscribed to my first story, I also have some other news I am in the prosses of writing two other agents of SHIELD/Avengers stories, the one you will see first is a Hydra Skye story, because I don’t think we have enough of those, I just want some more chapters done I have almost two chapters done, and the second story is a kind of dark, it is about Skye being kidnapped after the Miles incident, which may will take a little more time, and also for those who read Harry potter I am also in the prosses of writing one.

Natasha moved over to the copilot seat, glancing over at Sharon who was grabbing the steering of the plane, way too hard, “Careful you don’t want to break the steering,” Natasha said.

Sharon looked at Natasha questioningly, Natasha just nodded at the direction of Sharon’s hands, and when Sharon saw how white her hands were, by the grip she had on the steering, she took a deep breath and eased up her grip.

“Thanks,” Sharon said, Natasha only nodded and looked ahead of her, out of the front window.

After a few minutes Sharon sighed, “Are you going to say it or what?” Sharon asked.

“What do you mean? Say what?” Natasha asked, faking that she didn’t know what Sharon meant.

“Oh come on Natasha, I was under you not that long ago, I still remember how you get, when a wolf under you loses control,” Sharon said.

“But you are not under me, so I have no reason to,” Natasha said, hiding her smirk.

“No, but why would that stop you?” Sharon asked, looking at her, and this time Natasha didn’t hide her smirk.

“Just say it already, would you?” Sharon whined.

“No, but if I were to tell you, how would you react?” Natasha said.

Again Sharon sighed, “I would say that you were right, I should know not to let my emotions get out of control, and I have to tell Peggy, of my near slip, but he would have deserved it,” Sharon said, the last part was more like a muttering, but Natasha heard it.

“See, I didn’t have to say anything, and I understand, if anyone talked about Mel like that I would have reacted the same,” Natasha said.

“Yeah yeah,” Sharon said.

* * *

Victoria had made the journey to the Triskelion and was waiting with Peggy, Maria, Izzy, and Skye in the Lair’s shared area. The name was growing on her, but she still liked the name for the facility at the Hub better, the Lair sounded a little like they were super villains, and not a bunch of wolves, like it implied at her base, with the name of the Den, the wolves den, as Kara and Izzy kept calling it.

The door opened to reveal Sharon, Kara, and Natasha, Sharon walked right up to Skye and pulled her into a tight hug, after a moment Skye spoke up, “Uh Sharon getting harder to breathe,” patting Sharon on her shoulder, Sharon eased up but didn’t let go.

Natasha and Kara took it upon them to tell the group what they learned from Lumley.

“What does that mean, can a person even be an 084?” Skye asked, still in Sharon’s arms, with her back to Sharon’s front.

No one had an answer to that, “And one more thing, are these people who killed the agents, including Linda, and presumably my mother too, still out there? And if so, what do they want with me?” Skye asked, and was startled, by a growl coming from behind her and Sharon’s arms tightened again.

“Sharon get yourself under control,” Peggy commanded sternly, Sharon growled again but not as loud, and she loosen up on her hold on Skye again.

“We don’t know, but we have to assume that they are still out there and looking, that is why we also need to up Skye’s training both on her wolf but also combat in human form. I know we agreed to wait until you were eighteen, but we can’t take the risk,” Peggy said in a strong voice.

“Who is going to train Skye?” Victoria asked.

“I think we will overlook our rules about Omega’s and soulmates training the new wolves, so that way Sharon, Maria, and Bobbi will be able to help train Skye. I know Sharon and Maria have done some training, but not as much as they could have, I also want Kara to help,” Peggy said.

“But Bobbi is still on the Bus though,” Izzy said.

“Yes, but Fury wants that Ward guy back on the plane,” Maria answered, both annoyed that Ward was going to be back in the picture again and hopeful Skye wouldn’t have to deal with him ever again if she chooses to be an agent. If she did, she could take care of herself by then, she did not trust Ward in any way, shape, or form. She knew that if Peggy hadn’t talked her down, back when he had hurt Skye at the Hub, she would have ripped his head off. She had been on her way to a meeting with Victoria and Bobbi when it had happened, and she was also glad that he had been sent to the Triskelion while she was there, therefore, she hadn’t been on the same plane from the Hub back to the Triskelion as him. She didn’t think that even Peggy would have been able to talk her down.

She was also a little happy that Skye could get closer to Bobbi, though she knew that the green monster she had in her, though she was better at hiding it than Sharon and Bobbi were, would come out at some point.

So yeah in conclusion she was conflicted about the whole Ward and Bobbi situation. She realized that Peggy was staring at her, and she knew she wanted to talk to her about it probably when Bobbi was here, so Peggy could talk to the three of them at the same time, instead of having the same conversation more than once. There was still a chance that she would still have it more than once, but still.

“I would like to help too,” Izzy spoke up, Peggy looked at Izzy for a moment before nodding.

“I have also decided that Samantha will be transferred to the Triskelion for the time being, that way we can monitor Skye’s progress closer,” Peggy said, looking over at Victoria, who just nodded her understanding at Peggy’s decision.

“Then that is decided, from tomorrow Kara will start on some more advanced training,” Peggy said.

Sharon started to lead Skye back to their part of the lair, “Sharon I would like to speak to you,” Peggy said, Sharon looked like she was debating to just keep walking, but a raised eyebrow from Peggy had Sharon grumbling and eventually she let go of Skye for the first time since they had come back from the mission.

She followed Peggy, to Peggy’s area, still grumbling but she still heard Kara and Izzy snickering at her behavior. She glared at them, but it only seemed to amuse them more, she also noticed that Maria told Skye that she would need rest for tomorrow and Skye nodded.

She didn’t get to see more because she and Peggy had walked out of the room and were in the hallway.

“Sit down Sharon.” Peggy said when they had reached Peggy’s area, “Anything you want to tell me?” Peggy asked, Sharon sighed.

“I just need some time Peggy. I didn’t like the way that Lumley talked about Skye, and now I can feel the alpha in me demanding that I do something to make sure that the pup is safe. I can also feel the part of me that recognizes Skye as my soulmate demanding the same thing, and my bond with Maria, that her wolf’s and Soulmate bond is demanding the same, and it is getting to me,” Sharon said in an almost defeated tone.

“I understand Sharon, but we will protect Skye, she is a part of the pack and yours, Maria’s, and Bobbi’s soulmate, and don’t forget Tony and Pepper’s daughter too. She has a lot of people looking out for her,” Peggy said.

“Yeah, I know, but I also know it is making Skye uncomfortable with so many people around her, looking after her, sometimes I just want to take her and run and hide somewhere no one can find us,” Sharon said almost looking like she would actually do just that.

“Sharon, you can’t do that,” Peggy said, putting some of her head alpha voice into her voice, Sharon winced at that.

“I know, I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that I want to,” Sharon half assured, half whined.

“The two of us will work on this, we can’t have you snapping and hurting someone,” Peggy said, to which Sharon could only nod, even though she didn’t want to but knew that Peggy was right, she could hurt Skye or Maria or someone else from the pack, or even a civilian.

When Sharon arrived at her area an hour later Maria was waiting in the kitchen, “Hey, where is Skye?” Sharon asked.

“Sleeping, Kara wanted to start early,” Maria answered.

“How early?” Sharon asked curiously.

“Five AM” Maria answered with a small grin.

“Ugh, that’s going to be difficult getting Skye up so she is ready at five,” Sharon said.

“Yeah, that is why I will let you stand for waking her,” Maria said with an even bigger grin and walked to their bedroom.

Sharon just stood in the kitchen opening and closing her mouth for a few moments before she snapped out of it and hurried after Maria.

* * *

Yes, it did take Sharon a few tries to get Skye up. She only managed her task when she had gone to the kitchen to get some of the cooked bacon and had waved it in front of Skye’s nose. That had Skye shooting up and trying to grab the bacon, but Sharon had backed out of the room waving the piece of bacon around, luring a glaring Skye to follow.

“How did you?” Maria asked, confused when she saw Sharon with a glaring Skye right behind her. She then saw the bacon in Sharon’s hand, and Skye trying to take it, but Sharon just put it in her mouth, “Uh that’s just mean,” Maria said laughing.

“Skye, why don’t you go and change into training clothes, Kara will be here soon.” Maria said after she was done laughing.

“But bacon? Breakfast?” Skye said, in a whining tone. Maria handed Skye a breakfast sandwich, with egg and bacon, Skye smiled and went to change with the sandwich.

There was a knock at the door and Sharon went to open it, “Good morning, is the pup ready,” Kara asked, in a peppy tone.

“Come in Kara, Skye should be ready soon, are you hungry?” Sharon said.

“You know me, I never say no to free food,” Kara answered.

Maria put down a plate in front of Kara, “So what is your plan for today?” Sharon asked.

“I was planning on working on shifting and cardio until lunch and then Peggy gave me some reading material she wanted Skye to read,” Kara said.

A moment later Skye arrived, “You ready?” Kara asked Skye nodded, and they were off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	31. Chapter 31

It was four days later that Fury informed Maria that he would be putting Ward back on the Bus in five days, when the Bus was scheduled for a supply run at the Triskelion.

Maria and Sharon were preparing dinner, waiting for Kara and Skye to return from Skye’s training for the day. 

“How are you feeling about Bobbi being around more?” Maria asked Sharon.

“I think it will help Skye, she has been acting weird the last few days,” Sharon said.

“Yeah, what do you think is bothering her? I don’t believe her when she says she is just tired,” Maria said.

“Me neither, do you think it is about what Lumley said?” Sharon asked.

“Maybe, but we should talk to her, or ask Peggy to speak to her,” Maria said, just as the door opened and Kara and Skye walked in.

“Hi, do I have time for a bath?” Skye asked.

“Yes, dinner isn’t ready for another forty minutes,” Maria answered.

“Great,” Skye said before walking to her room.

“What about you Kara?” Sharon asked.

“Nah, I took a shower when I had Skye run laps,” Kara said smugly.

“Let me guess, she complained about it when she learned that?” Sharon asked.

“Oh yes,” Kara answered. 

The three older wolves chuckled at that, “Be careful Kara, you never know if Skye will decide to prank you,” Maria said. The look on Kara’s face made Maria and Sharon laugh.

“Hey, speaking of Skye, have you talked to her?” Kara asked.

“Has she said anything to you? We know something is bothering her, but we don’t know what. We think it could be what we learned from Lumley,” Sharon said.

“Yeah, she doesn’t seem like the type of person to be fine with that many lives lost because someone may be after her,” Kara said.

“So, you think she is blaming herself?” Maria asked, Kara shrugged at that.

“Maybe, you have said she doesn’t really talk about her emotions and that she is good at hiding what she feels.” Kara said. 

“Then what do we do? Do we ask Peggy to talk to her or do we? Do we wait for Bobbi or would that make her feel cornered?” Maria asked. 

Again, Kara shrugged, “Don’t know, why not talk to Peggy and Bobbi first before you do anything. Who knows, she may come to you soon,” Kara said, Sharon and Maria didn’t say anything to that.

Fifteen minutes later Skye came back to the kitchen, freshly showered, and in clean clothes, “Hey, what are we having? I am famished,” Skye said sitting down beside Kara at the kitchen bar area, watching Maria and Sharon cooking.

“Fried chicken with potatoes and vegetables,” Maria answered.

“Is your neck sore?” Sharon asked when she noticed Skye massaging herself.

“Yeah, a bit,” Skye answered.

“That is to be expected, we have upped your training,” Sharon said walking around to stand behind Skye, she nudged Skye’s hand away and started to massage the sore space, “mmm” was the sound that came out of Skye’s mouth.

Kara had turned around in her seat, and was about to say something, but was knocked down by Maria throwing a dish towel in her face, “How did you fall down from a chair by a dish towel?” Sharon asked when she heard the thud and looked to her left to see what it was, only to spot Kara on the floor and a dish towel beside her.

“I don’t know,” Kara said. 

Maria and Sharon waited for Skye to be asleep, before calling Bobbi and Peggy, who was with Tony and Pepper. They all agreed to wait until Bobbi was there to do anything.

Naturally, Tony and Pepper had wanted to be the ones to talk to Skye, but agreed that they didn’t know Skye that well and she wasn’t as comfortable with them, as she was with Maria, Sharon, and Bobbi

* * *

Finally, it was Sunday and Bobbi was sitting next to May in the cockpit, “Bobbi relax, I can feel you buzzing,” May said.

Bobbi couldn’t figure out if May was amused or annoyed, “Sorry Melinda, I just miss Skye,” Bobbi said, trying to calm down.

“We will even be there ahead of time,” May said.

Three hours later the Bus touched down at the Triskelion and Bobbi could barely restrain herself from running to the Lair to wake Skye, and probably Maria and Sharon too since she couldn’t get into Sharon’s area without Sharon’s, Maria’s, or Peggy’s consent.

May was watching Bobbi pace around the common area of the plane, they were waiting for Coulson to dismiss them. She had already called Sharon and told her they arrived earlier than planned, which was good, considered it was the first of November in a few hours. She had asked Sharon if they had told Skye what the whole pack did that day, and Sharon said no, they had not told Skye anything, May could only shake her head to that.

When Coulson finally dismissed them the four wolves made the way to the Lair. When they arrived, they could see they were the last, minus Skye.

“So, what is your plan? Go jump the kid?” Natasha, with May at her side, asked Maria.

“Something like that,” Maria answered.

“We think we will take Bob with us to wake her in an hour or so,” Sharon who had Bobbi in tow said, in an odd tone in May’s opinion, and apparently Natasha's too.

“Why did you say it like that?” Natasha asked.

“Something is bothering her, we think it has something to do with what we learned from Lumley,” Bobbi answered for Sharon.

“Is she sleeping?” May asked.

“Yes and no, she is sleeping but not a good night’s sleep, and she is eating too,” Maria answered both the asked question and the next she knew May or Natasha would ask, and by the smirk Natasha sent her, Natasha knew it too.

“So we would like to wait a little longer to wake her, or begin to wake her,” Sharon said.

“Hahaha, you did a good job, a few days ago,” Kara, who had come over to them and heard the last part, said.

“Only because I had bacon,” Sharon defended, the small group of six laughed. 

* * *

Skye was in her bed, sleeping blissfully for a change, when someone jumped onto her bed and was shaking her. Skye shot up in a sitting position “What? What’s happening?” Skye asked, looking around. Noticing Bobbi standing beside Maria at the end of her bed, both of them smirking, “Bobbi,” Skye said smiling, and then looking or more like glaring at the blond beside her, “why did you jump me at….12:05 AM?” Skye asked after checking the clock on her nightstand.

“It is the first of November,” Sharon said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“That still doesn't explain it,” Skye grumbled.

“There is only a month until it is December,” Maria said.

“What? But, I, huh?” Skye said completely at a loss for words.

“So, you woke me up just to say that? And if so, I am going to sleep again, goodnight you weirdos” Skye said, laying down again pulling the cover over her head to block out the light from the lamp in the ceiling and hallway.

The three older wolves and women looked at each other grinning, “Oh no you don’t, come on,” Sharon said nudging Skye.

“No, sleep now,” Skye just mumbled, trying to swat the offending hand away. 

Suddenly the covers were pulled away from her and someone grabbed her ankles and in what felt like one swift moment she was thrown over Maria’s shoulder, “Hey! Oh come on guys, what the hell?” Skye half yelled from her position at the two blondes walking behind Maria who was snickering at her. 

She couldn’t get down from Maria’s shoulder and she knew that the two blondes weren't going to help her. Suddenly she was dumped on a big couch in the big common area and she saw every other wolf was there.

She saw Kara trying to contain her laughter, but when Simmons and Fitz broke the silence, Kara couldn’t hold it in any longer, and soon they were all either laughing or chuckling, or in Maria, Bobbi, and Sharon’s case, smirking.

Skye didn’t see the humor in this, she had been rudely woken and dragged, well carried, out of her warm bed and into the shared area where every other wolf was, and the room was cold. 

Peggy was the one who took mercy on her and pulled the attention towards herself, “Hello everyone, Skye, do you know why we are her?” Peggy asked, “No,'' Skye answered, taking the blanket that was on the back of the couch and pulling it around her, and subconsciously leaned against Bobbi who had sat down on her left side.

“Well, in short, we love Christmas and the month leading up to it,” Peggy said.

“But we are only in November,” Skye said.

“Yes, but we always meet to make plans for December, we spend it mostly together,” Peggy said smiling.

“But don’t you all have work?” Skye asked, not understanding.

“Yes, but Fury and Maria have made sure it is only paperwork we have to do in December, no missions,” Peggy answered.

“So, we are here to make plans for December?” Skye asked just to be clear she understood.

“Yes, last year we took a trip to Alaska for five days and only spent it in our wolf form,” Peggy said. 

“But we do spend Christmas apart if we want,” Maria said, knowing that Tony and Pepper would want to spend Christmas with Skye. 

Skye just nodded, she still didn’t know why they had to make the plans in the middle of the night.

It didn’t take long until Skye had fallen asleep again. When Maria lifted Skye to carry her back to her bed, Skye only grumbled, much to the amusement of the other people in the room. 

* * *

The next time Skye was awoken it was by Bobbi, Bobbi was much gentler, “Good morning, breakfast is ready” Bobbi said.

Skye sat up and yawned, “Ugh, couldn’t that meeting have waited a few hours?” Skye asked, Bobbi chuckled.

“It is a tradition,” Bobbi answered, walking with Skye out of her room.

“Who would... no I don’t care,” Skye decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I finally got this chapter done, it has been a difficult one to write, I have already started the next chapter so I really hope it won’t be that long.

It was a few days later, Maria and Sharon had just gotten up and were making their way to the kitchen when they spotted Skye’s door was open, which was weird as Skye always had her door closed.

Sharon pushed the door so it was completely open and walked in, “She is not here,” Sharon said.

“Maybe she is in the kitchen,” Maria said before they started to panic.

When they arrived in the kitchen it was empty, “She is not here either,” Sharon said, looking around, as to make sure they hadn’t missed her. 

“Let’s check the common area, maybe she met up with Bobby,” Maria said, really trying not to panic. Just as Sharon opened the door, Bobbi’s hand that was about to knock, on said door, almost hit her.

“Good morning,” Bobbi said.

“Have you seen Skye?” Maria asked.

“Not today, no, why?” Bobbi asked.

“She isn’t here, we thought she may have gone to see you,” Maria said. 

“Come on, she must be around here somewhere,” Sharon said, walking past Bobbi.

It took ten minutes for the three of them to find Skye in the common gym beating up a punching bag.

“Skye,” Maria said but Skye didn’t hear her, “SKYE,” she tried again a little louder, but again Skye didn’t react.

The three shared a look before Sharon walked slowly towards their mate. Getting closer Sharon could smell copper and salt, at first, she was confused until she saw Skye’s hands, her mate hadn’t wrapped her hands, she could also see the silent tears running down the young girl's face.

Ever so carefully, she put her hand on Skye’s shoulder.

Skye jumped at the sudden hand on her shoulder, only to relax slightly by seeing that it was Sharon, “Hey love, you okay?” Sharon gently asked, taking Skye's hand in her own to check the damage. 

Skye only sobbed and stepped closer to Sharon, burying her head in her chest. They could all hear the muffled cries, “Shh shh it’s okay,” Sharon whispered. 

A moment later Sharon guided Skye over to one of the benches in the gym, “Maria, will you get the first aid kit?” Sharon asked, Maria nodded and went to get it from the wall by the door.

Bobbi moved over to sit on Skye’s other side. Skye looked up when she felt a new presence on her other side, looking she saw Bobbi, “It’s all my fault,” Skye choked out.

“What do you mean? What is?” Bobbi asked.

“Everything, all the people who died in the Hunan province, and the agents, and Linda. It is my fault that Victoria and Izzy lost their third, and that my mom is dead and, and,” Skye rushed out, before crying harder.

She was pulled onto Sharon’s lap, “No, that’s not true. Where did you get that silly idea from?” Sharon asked.

Skye was about to respond when Maria gently grabbed her chin, and made her look her in the eye’s, “It was not or ever will be your fault,” Maria said in a stern voice.

“But,” Skye said only for Maria’s eyes to flash dangerously.

“No but’s,” Maria said.

Skye ducked her head, leaning her back against Sharon’s front, “Let me see your hands,” Bobbi decided to change the subject for now. She could see Sharon and Maria were talking over their mind link.

Skye winced when Bobbi cleaned her knuckles and when they were wrapped, “There, they should be fine in two days’ time,” Bobbi said.

Skye smiled in thanks at Bobbi and turned around in Sharon’s lap and tucked her head under Sharon’s chin. 

They sat in almost silence, Skye was still sniffling wrapped by three sets of arms, “How long have you been up?” Sharon asked.

“A little while,” Skye answered quietly.

“Did you sleep?” Bobbi asked, quite sure of the answer already.

“Yes, a little,” Skye said again quietly.

“So not at all?” Mara said catching on. 

Skye only ducked her head in shame, she heard Sharon sigh, “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Sharon said, standing up still with Skye in her arms bridal style. 

“But it’s…. ten am,” Skye said looking at the clock on the wall.

“Yes and?” Bobbi asked. 

Skye didn’t know how to voice her argument that you were only meant to sleep at night, and not in the day, unless you had been working the whole night, and if you haven’t slept because you just couldn’t, it didn’t count; it was one thing the nun’s and some foster homes and group homes she had been in had thought her, both with words and fists.

After she had run away, she learnt that you could sleep whenever you wanted to, but she still struggled with it sometimes.

So, she just opened and closed her mouth trying to figure out what to say, “Nope forget it, you are going to bed, I can see you are exhausted,” Sharon said. 

When the four of them arrived at Sharon’s area, Skye was already half asleep in Sharon’s arms, and they invited Bobbi in for a nap.

Sharon put Skye back on her feet when they were in Sharon and Maria’s room, Skye looked over when she heard two sets of quick soft breaking of bones and saw Maria’s and Bobbi’s wolf forms.

“The wolf's form will make it easier to fall asleep, when a pack mate is upset in some way or another,” Sharon said, taking her shoes off and putting them in the pile of Maria and Bobbi’s shoes. 

“Yeah, Peggy mentioned that,” Skye mumbled, following Sharon’s lead and taking her shoes off, they both shifted, joining Maria and Bobbi on the bed.

Skye was still a lot smaller than the others and would be until they learnt where in the hierarchy she would be, but Maria had a small feeling that Skye would be something new entirely, with how well adjusted she already was with her wolf. 

Maria looked over at Skye only to see her being washed by both Bobbi and Sharon, chuckling to herself after seeing Skye’s face, which of course made Skye look at her glaring and making a huffing sound, chuckling again Maria joined Bobbi and Sharon.

Skye allowed them to lick and nip at her fur for a little while. She still felt a little strange when people cared so much for her as the three older women and wolves did right now.

When Skye did feel that they could stop, she stood up to shake her body, and she was pleased that the others got the message. She laid down again, with her head on top of one of Maria’s front paws, she felt Bobbi and Sharon snuggle in around her small frame and soon she was asleep.

The door opened a moment later and Peggy came in, “ _ Did she finally tell you what was bothering her?” _ Peggy asked them over the mind link. 

Maria licked Skye’s face,  _ “Yeah, she did, and we were right about what it was,” _ Maria answered.

_ “Hmm,” _ Peggy nodded.

_ “What can we do? Beside just being there for her?” _ Bobbi asked. 

_ “Not sure, but we will figure it out. I will tell Fury that the three of you won’t come in today, but he figured that out already, considered the time,” _ Peggy said, looking at Maria who bowed her head.

_ “I will also inform Natasha that you are here Bobbi,” _ Peggy said looking at Bobbi, who nodded her thanks.

Peggy left, and Bobbi, Maria and Sharon settled again and were soon asleep too.

* * *

When Skye woke up again, she was very comfy, and she was starving. She tried to get up, but she was stuck. So Skye got the idea to shift back to her human form, but she learned quickly that that was a mistake, because she got even more stuck.

She tried to wiggle out from under the three wolves who were in various stages on top of her.

There was a soft sound that was like a cross of a pure and a growl, and suddenly there was a massive paw on her upper back between her shoulders, and a wet nose on her check.

Skye shrieked when the nose made contact, waking the others. The nose was replaced by a tongue, when the tongue was gone, the three other occupants of the bed had shifted too. 

“Maria,” Skye tried to scold her, but it didn’t come out like that, it sounded more like a whine.

But Skye did scowl when Maria just gave her a wolfish smile, and Sharon and Bobbi chuckled, she was about to give them a piece of her mind when her stomach growled, way too loud to be human. 

“Hungry?” Sharon asked, Skye huffed and tried to get out of the bed again, and this time she was successful, almost. Her foot got stuck in the sheets, so she fell off the bed instead and onto the floor.

Landing with a soft bump, “You okay?” Bobbi asked looking down over the edge of the bed.

“Yeah I’m good,” Skye answered standing up, her stomach growling again.

“Why don’t you take a shower while we make something to eat?” Sharon asked Skye, Skye nodded.

“How long were we asleep?” she asked.

“Only for a few hours,” Maria answered.

“Come on Bobbi,” Sharon said, dragging Bobbi with her out of the room.

Skye and Maria walked together out of the room and to Skye’s door, “See you soon,” Maria said, putting her hand on Skye’s shoulder. Skye smiled and hugged Maria quickly before going into her room to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later Skye was sitting beside Bobbi on the counter in the kitchen watching Maria and Sharon cooking.

“How are you feeling now?” Bobbi asked.

“A little better, but I still blame myself a little, I can’t help it,” Skye said.

“Maybe not, but we all hope that you know that you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Sharon said, with Bobbi and Maria nodding along.

“Yeah you said that,” Skye mumbled looking down on the countertop.

Sharon, Maria, and Bobbi shared a look that Skye didn’t see, “Have you spoken to Tony or Pepper lately?” Maria asked.

“No, the last time I spoke to them was the day we learned what Lumley said, we have only texted,” Skye said.

“Why don’t you text them and tell them you will call tomorrow,” Maria said.

“Yeah I think I will do that,” Skye said, pulling her phone from her pocket and sending a quick text to Pepper.

Sharon informed them then that the food was done.

They spent the rest of the day in front of the tv watching movies.

When it was time to go to bed Skye had silently asked Maria and Sharon if she could sleep in with them, they had both jumped at the idea of having Skye closer again. They asked if she wanted Bobbi there too, Skye had nodded shyly, so they asked Bobbi if she wanted to stay the night, and Bobbi had also jumped at the idea.

Since they learned that Skye was only seventeen, they had both taken a step back, but it was getting harder and harder, and they knew Bobbi was feeling the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating


	33. 33

About three weeks later Skye was laying on Maria and Sharon’s bed watching them pack. She had already packed, she still didn’t have much with her; most of the clothes Pepper had bought her were still at the tower.

“So, we are going to the Hub and then the tower?” Skye asked.

“Yes, Tony and Pepper invited the whole pack, and since they know about the wolf thing we don’t have to be as careful as we normally do, like when we are here, at the Hub, or any SHIELD facility really,” Sharon said.

“But we still have to be careful,” Maria said with a pointed look at Sharon, who put her hands up in surrender, Skye could not help but laugh. 

“But we will stay the night at the Hub and go to the tower tomorrow,” Maria said.

“Will Bobbi be at the Hub when we arrive, or will she be there later?” Skye asked, she hadn’t seen Bobbi for almost two weeks, and she missed her.

“Not sure, she should be done with her mission. It all depends on her extraction and debrief,” Maria answered.

Skye just nodded.

“There I think we are done, let’s go meet Samantha and Rick,” Maria said, bringing Skye out of her thoughts. 

* * *

A few hours later, the small group of five was about to land at the Hub. They landed beside the Bus that apparently had also just landed, because the whole 616 team was in the hanger when they landed, including Ward, who was the one to spot them walking by.

“Commander Hill, Skye,” he said, looking Skye quickly up and down, “when are you coming back? And why did you leave the team?” he asked.

Skye looked to Coulson and then Maria, “Doesn't he know?” Skye asked Maria, and almost made a fist bump in the air, because she managed to mind link Maria without a problem.

“No, we didn’t think he should, but you can tell him if you want to,” Maria said to her.

“Umm I don’t know when I will come back, if ever, but the reason for me not being on the team now is that I am only seventeen,” Skye told Ward nervously.

Ward just looked at Skye for a moment before he just nodded and walked back into the Bus. “Is he mad?” Skye whispered to Maria, Maria just shrugged. 

“Come on, we have an appointment,” Maria said, taking ahold of Skye’s arm and dragging her along.

When they were in the elevator Skye noticed that it was only her and Maria, when she looked at Maria, “What?” Skye asked, noticing the smirk Maria had.

“Oh we should properly have told you,” Maria said.

“Told me what?” Skye asked, confused.

“Well, you are going to the vet,” Maria said, then the elevator stopped and walked out, Skye looked after Maria and hurried after her before the doors closed.

“Vet? What do you mean?” Skye asked.

“Sam, she is not only a human doctor, but she is also a vet,” Maria said.

“I’m still lost, Maria,” Skye said.

“She has to do a checkup on your wolf's form,” Maria said, laughing at the face Skye made.

“When?” Skye asked.

“Hmm in five minutes,” Maria said, checking her watch.

Skye made a run for it, but Maria was faster and grabbed her around her waist.

“Maria” Skye whined.

“Oh no, we all have had our checkups, and now it is your turn,” Maria said, and Skye just knew that Maria was smirking.

Then she was hurled up and thrown over Marias shoulder again, “Maria, you do know I can walk right?” Skye asked, not even bothering trying to fight it. Even if she was awake this time Maria carried her around, she still knew she was no match to Maria. 

“Yes, but I know you will make a run for it again,” Maria said, and Skye could literally hear the smirk. Instead of arguing, Skye just grumbled under her breath.

* * *

When Maria finally put her down, they were at medical and Sam was standing in front of them looking amused.

“I will leave you to it then,” Maria said, walking out of the room, deciding to wait for a moment if Skye did decide to make a run for it. After ten minutes, she was satisfied that Skye didn’t. Maria went to the common area, where May, Fitzsimmons, Sharon, Izzy, Rick, and Johnathan were. Rick and May were glaring at one another.

“How did she take it?” Sharon asked, Maria smirked.

“She tried to run,” Maria answered.

May shook her head, “Seriously you two? Sometimes I ask myself ‘how old you two are’ with how you act,” May said.

Maria and Sharon looked at May in mock hurt, which caused the rest to laugh. Just then Kara, Victoria, and Bobbi walked into the room, followed by Peggy “Where is Skye?” Bobbi asked. 

“With Sam,” Sharon answered.

“Uh,” Bobbi said sitting down beside May.

“Did you tell her or was it a surprise?” Peggy asked.

“Um, a surprise, that she tried to run from,” Maria said, Peggy like May shook her head.

“Hi Jonathan, do you want to go spar?” Rick asked.

“Sure,” Jonathan answered, and the two men left the room to go to the gym.

About fifteen minutes later Sam walked through the door with a sulking Skye behind her, Skye walked right past Maria and Sharon and sat down beside Bobbi.

“So how did it go,” Sharon asked, amused, Skye just huffed to the amusement of the others. 

“That was not funny,” Skye said, but her undertone betrayed what she said. Sam decided to save Skye from more teasing.

“Well her claws and teeth look good, she is still small compared to the rest of us when we were the same wolf age, but hopefully she will grow a little more weight, reflexes, sight, motor skills are good too.” Sam said.

“That’s good, and uh Sharon, Maria, it is your turn in February to have your yearly checkups both in wolf and human form,” Peggy said with a little smirk, the others couldn’t help but laugh. Skye tried to hide her laughter by burying her face in Bobbi’s side, but Maria and Sharon heard it. 

“But Simmons will be back on the bus then,” Sharon said.

“Uh, I am sure we can schedule a supply run, don’t you,” Peggy answered with a bigger smirk, both Maria and Sharon groaned.

* * *

The next morning the whole pack was up early and ready to leave for Stark Tower. They were leaving in three cars Victoria, Kara, Rick, Johnathan, and Sam in one; Nat, May Fitz, Simmons, and Clint in another; and Sharon, Maria, Bobbi, Skye, and Izzy in the last car. Peggy had left the night before.

The car ride was shorter than the last time Skye had gone to the tower. Maybe it was because the last time she had met her parents for the first time.

When they arrived Pepper and Tony met them in the private parking garage. After greeting everyone, Tony spoke, “Hey there she is,” he said, when Skye had gotten out of the car last.

“Hi Tony,” Skye said, giving him a hug, before moving over to Pepper, who after also giving her a hug, hooked their arms together and led her to the elevator.

When the rest made their way after them, Pepper spoke up, “Sorry everyone, but I have plans to have some mother daughter time, you can take the next elevator,” she said.

“Did Pepper seriously just basically tell us to get lost?” Sharon asked.

“Yup, she did,” Tony answered.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	34. Chapter 34

When Pepper and Skye arrived on Pepper and Tony’s floor, Pepper guided Skye to sit on the big couch, “Wait, before I sit have you and Tony ever done it on here?” Skye asked, eyeing the couch. 

Pepper couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Are you sure you want to know?” Pepper jokes, and after seeing Skye’s face she laughed again, “Don’t worry, it’s clean,” Pepper said with a smile, Skye nodded before sitting down.

“Are you hungry we can order something?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah a little,” Skye said.

They decided on Chinese. While they ate, they watched a movie.

“Can I ask you something?” Skye suddenly asked.

Pepper paused the movie, “Of course, anything,” Pepper said.

“I have been thinking, I never asked what name you had picked for me. The name the nuns gave me was terrible, and I picked Skye myself, but what did you guys pick?” Skye asked, rambling.

“We picked Daisy, it was Jiaying’s favorite flower and my mother’s middle name. Tony didn’t argue, he even joked that he could call you his little flower,” Pepper said, smiling.

“Really?” Skye asked, surprised.

“Yes, do you want to see some pictures?” Pepper asked.

“Yes,” Skye said, forgetting the last of her food and the movie that was still on pause.

“I’ll be right back then,” Pepper said, walking out of the room, also forgetting the last of her own food.

Five minutes later Pepper came back, “Found them, here this one is of Tony and Jiaying,” Pepper said, handing the picture over for Skye to see.

* * *

“Can I ask you something?” Pepper asked an hour later.

“Yeah sure,” Skye answered.

“How is it going between you, Maria, Sharon, and Bobbi?” Pepper asked. 

“Good, it is going good. Bobbi and I started a bit on the wrong foot, so I am a little worried about our relationship,” Skye said swallowing the lump in her throat. 

“What do you mean?” Pepper asked. 

”Um like in the beginning before the others knew my age, and I was still only at SHIELD to find you and Tony. It was good in a way, we both knew that the other was hiding something, but the make out was good, and now when we are honest with each other, I don’t know where our relationship will go, we haven’t really kissed that much since…. you know,” Skye said.

“Well soulmates bond can be tricky, and Bobbi and you as you said weren’t completely honest with one another. It could turn out to be a platonic bond or you could be romantic, only time will tell,” Pepper said.

“Yeah and then there is Maria and Sharon, they are so…… nice,” Skye said sighing.

“Only nice?” Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow, Skye got so red in the face that Pepper just could not help but laugh.

“No, they are more than nice and respectful, a little too respectful sometimes,” Skye said.

“How so?” Pepper asked.

“We haven’t kissed, not really, I mean they have only kissed me on the top of my head, forehead, or my cheek. Every time I have tried to, um start, they tell me, that we have to wait,” Skye said whining at the last part.

“Well then, it may be a good thing you only have to wait one more day,” Pepper said.

“One?” Skye asked, confused.

“You know it is your birthday in two days, it is the first of December tomorrow,” Pepper said amused.

“Oh yeah, right. I really hope that no one has made it a big deal,” Skye said.

“Don’t worry I already told Tony not to invite a thousand people,” Pepper said, and at Skye’s panicked look, “It’s only the pack, Tony, and me, unless you want to invite some of your friends?” Pepper said.

“No, that’s fine, the only friends I have, or had were people from the Rising Tide, or people I haven’t talked to for years,” Skye said with a sad smile. 

“I am really sorry you had to grow up like that,” Pepper said.

“It wasn't your fault,” Skye said.

“I know, but still,” Pepper said, taking one of Skye’s hands in her own.

“Um Pepper, can I ask you something?” Skye asked after a moment of silence, Pepper nodded, “Um, where is Jiaying buried?” Skye asked carefully, almost as if she was scared to ask. 

“Uh, in Malibu, close to our home there. I am sure we can find a day for you to visit,” Pepper answered. 

“Yeah, I would like that,” Skye said, giving Pepper a smile.

“Do you want to go down to the others? It is almost time for dinner, or we could stay here? It’s up to you,” Pepper said.

“Yeah I would like to go down to the others,” Skye said.

“JAVIS, where are the others?” Pepper asked.

“They are in the gym Pepper,” JARVIS answered.

“Shall we?” Pepper asked.

* * *

When they arrived at the gym, they saw May holding Rick’s face down at the mat and everyone watched, “What’s going on?” Skye whispered to Maria.

“Rick said something that pissed off Mel again,” Maria said slinging an arm around Skye and tugged her in closer.

“He does that a lot right?” Skye asked.

“Yup, he does, and this time Mel asked him to spar,” Maria said with a smirk.

* * *

The next morning, Skye was woken gently by a poke on her shoulder, “Ahh, what time is it?” She asked without opening her eyes to see who it was because she knew who it was, she could smell them.

“6:30 a.m., we are eating breakfast with everyone else, before we put Christmas decorations up on the wolf floor,” Maria said.

“Hmm 5 more minutes,” Skye said turning onto her stomach and burying her head under her pillow.

“Should I throw you over my shoulder again?” Maria teased.

“NO, I’m up, let me just get dressed,” Skye said, shooting up from the bed and quickly grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom.

Laughing to herself, she went into the living room, “What’s so funny?” Sharon asked.

“Uh I just found a way to get Skye up early in the morning without food,” Maria said, smirking.

“Uh do tell,” Sharon said, very interested.

“Just asked her if I should throw her over my shoulder, she practically jumped out of the bed,” Maria said with a chuckle.

“Why do I have a feeling that this will become your thing?” Sharon asked.

“Because it might just be,” Maria said, smirking even more.

“No, it’s not,” Skye said, who had come out of her room and stood beside Maria, and throwing a glare at Maria.

“Are you sure about that?” Maria said, turning her body to face Skye who took a step back at the look on Maria’s face.

Before Skye knew it, she was laying over Maria’s shoulder again, “Maria put me down,” Skye whined.

“When we are upstairs on the shared floor,” Maria said, walking to the elevator with Sharon following who was trying not to laugh.

“It’s not funny Sharon,” Skye said now glaring at Sharon.

When the three of them arrived on the shared wolf floor, they were the last ones to arrive, Tony and Pepper were there too.

“Umm Maria, you do know that Skye can walk? Right? What is this anyway, the second time you carry her?” Victoria asked, a little amused.

“Third time,” Skye said grumbling before moving over to sit between Bobbi and Pepper. 

The rest of the day was spent decorating the three wolf floors, Tony and Pepper had bought a lot of decorations, and in the evening Skye, Jemma, and Leo watched a movie.

Skye had learned from Maria in the beginning in Sharon’s pack, that they were mostly on a first name basis when it was just the pack and people who knew of it were around. 

* * *

The next day Skye woke up a little confused as to why she had woken up. Looking at the watch beside her it showed it was still early, frowning, she looked around, she could feel excitement in her stomach but was confused as to why, deciding to take a shower and dress before Maria showed up to throw her over her shoulder for whatever reason.

Maria would properly still do it, but then at least she would be ready for it this time. After she had dressed, she went out to the living room to wait for Sharon and Maria. It didn’t take long until they came out.

“Good morning,” Skye said.

“Good morning Skye are you excited for today?” Sharon asked.

Skye just looked at her confused, “What are we doing today?” she asked. 

Maria and Sharon shared a sad look, “Have you forgotten what day it is?” Maria asked sitting down beside Skye.

“No, I haven’t. It’s the 2nd of Decem-, oh yeah I guess I did forget there for a moment,” Skye said, embarrassment coloring her face.

“It’s okay, it is your first birthday that will be celebrated on your actual birthday,” Sharon said. 

“Happy birthday sweetie,” Sharon said, giving Skye a hug, 

“Happy birthday,” Maria said after Sharon had let go so she could hug Skye too. 

“Thanks guys,” Skye said.

“Now come, we are having breakfast with Tony, Pepper, and Bobbi,” Maria said, laying her arm over Skye’s shoulder when she had stood up.

When they arrived at the floor where Skye had met Tony and Pepper, Skye was met with hugs and congratulations. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair; which Skye was happy for. When Maria told the others that she had forgotten it was her birthday and teased Skye good nature, it had earned her a slap on the arm from Skye and Sharon laughing at it.

* * *

The next few hours were just spent relaxing and talking, Skye could see Bobbi, Sharon, and Maria whispering more than once, and when asked what they were doing they just smiled, pretending that they didn’t know what Skye was talking about.

Pepper and Peggy had taken Skye with them an hour before dinner to change. 

“What exactly is the plan for tonight? I couldn’t get anyone to tell me,” Skye asked.

“Relax Skye, I told you the other day it was just the pack, Tony, and me, and it is nothing big,” Pepper said from behind Skye, doing her hair.

“Why don’t I really believe that?” Skye said, only to have Peggy chuckle. “It’s not funny, I’m nervous,” Skye said.

“We know little one, but there is nothing to be nervous about, you know everyone who is going to be there,” Peggy said.

Skye sighed, “I know,” she said.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at the party floor, because of course there was a party floor in the Tower, “Hey there she is,” Kara said coming over and dragging Skye off to the side where Jemma and Leo were.

Natasha, May, and Victoria had followed over and just managed to wish Skye a happy birthday, before she was dragged away.

“How long do you think it will take?” Sharon asked.

“I would say -“ Maria started only to be interrupted by Skye.

“Leo no, I am not warring a stupid hat,” Skye was also patting his hands away that were holding a birthday girl hat.

“But Skye it is a tradition, you have to,” they could hear Jemma say.

Then with exaggerated huff from Skye, they heard her mutter, “Fine I’ll wear the stupid hat.”

“She sounds just like you Melinda,” Peggy teased.

“It is a stupid hat; do I look like someone who wears pink and glitter?” Melinda asked slapping Natasha on the arm for laughing, “Just because you and the rest of the female wolves for some weird reason like to wear that hat, I don’t,” May glared at her mate.

“How did that tradition start? And where is Tony?” Pepper asked.

“Tony is with Clint, he is still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Tony knew of the wolf program and helped create it,” Natasha said.

It had come as a shock to the entire pack, even if it had been a while since they learned of it along with the whole Skye thing. She herself had a hard time, she could understand Pepper knowing and not tell anyone, but Tony was harder.

“And the hat, I have no idea,” she then said.

* * *

Bobbi handed Skye a cola and sat down beside her, the party was still going strong, “Do you have some rum to go with this?” Skye asked, Bobbi chuckled.

“No, I don’t and no one else has any either, you have only just turned 18,” Skye grumbled a little but opened the can, anyway.

“Do you want to go out on the terrace to get some air?” Skye asked.

“Is this a way of asking for alcohol where on one will see?” Bobbi asked with a glint in her eyes looking down at Skye.

“No, I just want some air,” Skye said, Bobbi just nodded. Skye grabbed her new leather jacket she had gotten from Natasha and her pack, she had also gotten some boots; from Victoria and her pack she had gotten a cool knife set (two badass knives) and some other gear. Kara, Izzy, and even Natasha had offered to teach her to use the knives.

Peggy had given her a nice business suit like the one she saw May in when they had first met, and a nice dress.

Tony and Pepper had given her a really nice black corvette which she at first wanted to refuse, but Maria had quickly reminded her that she still technically doesn’t have a driver's license since she’s in the process of getting one. She wasn’t allowed to drive the car beforehand, and therefore she could look at it as a combo gift for her birthday and a congratulations with the driver’s license, Skye had slowly nodded once Sharon and Bobbi joined.

Natasha had whistled and asked if she could borrow it once she had given it a few spins herself.

Bobbi had given her a big soft hoodie and blanket; Maria and Sharon had funnily enough given her the same just in different colors, and two hoodies and a photo album both from the Bus, the Hub, the Triskelion, and even a few from the Tower, Skye had cried when she had opened that one.

“I’ve always loved New York,” Skye said.

“Yeah it’s beautiful from up here,” Bobbi agreed, they hadn’t noticed that they had been moving closer and closer together until Skye laid her head on Bobbi’s shoulder. Bobbi smiled and rested her own head on top of Skye’s and wrapped an arm around Skye too.

They just stood there for a while, “Are you cold?” Bobbi asked.

“No, not really, are you?” Skye said, turning to look at Bobbi.

“No, I’m good,” Bobbi said, also turning. They looked at each other just looking until Bobbi was slowly moving forward giving Skye plenty of time to move away, but she didn’t.

When their lips met it only took a few seconds before they broke apart and they just looked at each other again before they both made a face, “That felt wrong, right?” Skye asked.

“Yeah it did, it felt very wrong,” Bobbi easily replied.

“Pepper mentioned a few days ago that soulmate bonds could be tricky and change if the bonding isn’t complete,” Skye blurted out after a long moment of silence. 

Bobbi could only nod, she was getting upset, even if she had only had Skye’s word on her for around six years. She had been looking forward to meeting whoever her soulmate was, she had been unmarked before; she knew that Skye would still be a part of her life, just not in a romantic way, “I’m sorry, I thought that our bond was a romantic one,” Bobbi said.

“Hey Bobbi, it's okay, so did I,” Skye said, wrapping her arms around Bobbi.

“Then I’m sorry to ruin it in the beginning, I feel like it’s my fault,” Bobbi said.

“Bobbi, again it wasn’t your fault, I feel like it was mine,” Skye said.

“Or it could be on both of you or on neither,” Natasha said, making them both jump and whirling around to look at the red-haired alpha. “I think I need to have a chat with Sharon on your ability to watch your surroundings closer, and Bobbi, do we need to work on it too?” Natasha asked, very amused.

“How long were you standing there,” Skye asked.

“Not long, but if we need to send some of us undercover as lovers it should definitely not be you two,” Natasha said. 

Bobbi groaned, “Nat is there a reason you come out here?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s time for cake and we need Skye to blow out the candles and cut the first piece, before Leo combusts.”

“Alright we’re coming,” Skye said, Natasha nodded, still amused.

“So, you okay with this?” Bobbi asked when Natasha had closed the door.

“I think I am, what about you?” Skye said.

“It will take a few days I think, but yeah, our bond is very clear on the non-romantic part after that kiss,” Bobbi said, Skye didn’t know what to say so she just stepped closer to Bobbi and gave her another hug.

“Come on, I think I can smell smoke from Leo’s combusting,” Bobbi said, pulling back a little.

“Okay that is the second time, and I feel that there is a story there,” Skye said.

“Oh there is….” Bobbi said before telling the story walking side by side, the two platonic soulmates walked inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	35. chapter 35

It was extremely late or incredibly early in the morning when Sharon, Maria, and Skye stumbled into their pack part of the floor, Skye because she was exhausted and Maria and Sharon because they were a little drunk. “Did you have a good day?” Maria asked Skye, who was leaning heavily on her.

“Hmm yes, best birthday ever,” Skye said, Maria chuckled softly.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Maria said.

“No, I’m very comfy right here,” Skye said, turning, so her face was pressed into Maria’s chest and circling her arms around Maria in the process.

“I don’t think she will let go anytime soon, Maria,” Sharon said, with a glass of water in her hand from the kitchen area. Skye mumbled something they didn’t understand.

“What was that?” Maria asked, running her hand through Skye’s hair. Skye didn’t answer though, and Maria just caught her before she could fall over, it turned out Skye had fallen asleep standing up. 

“Well that’s new,” Sharon said.

Maria glared at Sharon, “Just come over here and help me get her to bed,” Maria said, finding it difficult to prevent Skye from falling to the floor, and lifting her up in her arms.

“Alright, alright I’m coming,” Sharon said, chuckling. Coming over and bending down so she could lift Skye up, holding Skye bridal style, “so her own room or ours?” Sharon asked. 

“Ours, you go put her on the bed, and I’ll go get her PJ’s,“ Maria said, nodding to herself, and going to Skye’s room, stumbling over some of Skye’s clothes that were on the floor.

Picking the garments up shaking her head, before she put them into the hamper. Quickly finding Skye’s PJ’s, she went back to her and Sharon’s room, and hopefully Skye’s too very soon; she was eighteen now. When Bobbi and Skye had come back in, for the cake, they told everyone that they just learned that they were platonic mates.

She had been incredibly pleased with that, no matter how civil her and Sharon had been with Bobbi, Bobbi had still been a threat, and Maria was still angry about Bobbi and Mel having had sex on the plane, while Skye had still been on the plane. 

So now she and Sharon could have Skye all to themselves. 

When she entered the room, Sharon was waiting for her, and she had already changed. They helped each other to change Skye’s clothes. After that, Maria quickly changed too before they settled into the bed with Skye in the middle. 

* * *

Skye woke up feeling a warm body plastered to her back with legs intertwined and arms wrapped tight around her waist, and a hot breath on her neck told her someone’s face was very close to her neck.

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Sharon’s sleeping form, and now she also realized one of Sharon’s arms was resting on her hip. Which meant that it was Maria who was holding her in place. Suddenly Sharon moved even closer, so now she was completely trapped.

There was a soft chuckle from the door, startled she looked over as best as she could, to see Peggy, “Need any help?” Peggy whispered.

“Um yeah,” Skye whispered back. It took some untangling for Skye to be free, and Skye couldn’t help but be amused by the sounds of protests from Maria and Sharon.

“What time is it?” Skye asked.

“10:30, we thought it was a good idea to go check on you three, as you didn’t come up to get breakfast or respond to JARVIS. Did you sleep well?” Peggy asked, as they went into the elevator and pushed the button for the floor above them.

“Yeah, I did. I knew that Sharon and Maria were cuddly, but they usually weren’t that cuddly,” Skye said.

“That’s because you weren’t eighteen then, now you are.” Peggy said with a chuckle at first, but when she looked at Skye, and saw Skye tilting her head in thought, before her eyes widened, Peggy couldn’t hold back the laughter. She pulled Skye into a hug and pulled her out of the elevator and over to the rest of the pack.

Rick and May were at it again arguing over something she probably didn’t care about, “Good morning Skye,” Jemma said, smiling at her.

“Morning Jemma,” Skye said back, and Skye was happy she wasn’t the only one in her PJ’s, it looked like everyone was too.

“Did you have a nice day yesterday?” Peggy asked.

“Yes, very much, and thanks again for all of the gifts everyone,” Skye said, pouring some coffee in a mug.

“Your welcome,” came from the others.

Conversation continued for about 10 minutes before Sharon and Maria arrived. Maria sat down beside her while Sharon had a smirk on her face, and before Skye could ask or anyone really, Sharon had lifted Skye up and sat on the chair Skye had been sitting on and sat Skye on her lap.

Skye just huffed before making herself comfortable. If she had to sit on Sharon’s lap, she wanted to at least be comfortable. Maria put more food onto Skye’s plate, so both Sharon and Skye could eat from the same plate.

* * *

Later Skye was sitting on the couch with Bobbi, Jemma, and Leo talking. When Peggy came over and said that she would like to talk to Skye under four eyes, Skye had nodded and followed Peggy into another room.

“Soo, what’s up Peggy?” Skye asked, Peggy smiled at her.

“It’s been a while since we have talked about SHIELD and if you genuinely want to become an agent, or if you want to continue as a consultant,” Peggy said.

“Oh, um I think I want to become an agent, it would be easier, with meeting with the packs,” Skye said. 

“I thought as much, and I also believe it would be a good idea to start up your training again, along with doubling your wolf training and combining the two,” Peggy said.

“That sounds like a lot of training,” Skye said, a bit cautious and reluctant.

“Hmm yes, it is, but I know Tony, Pepper, Sharon, Maria, myself, and Bobbi, would like you to be able to defend yourself, in any situation,” Peggy said.

“That’s still weird sometimes, that there are people that care, eighteen years with very few people in short periods of time that did, it’s just weird,” Skye said.

“I can understand that, and so do the others; no one will push you,” Peggy said.

“I know. So, when does the extra training start and who will do the “training Skye” thing?” Skye asked, air quoting training Skye. 

Peggy shook her head at the air quoting, “Would you be okay with Natasha to do the training? She is one of our best, and we have already stretched the rule about soulmates training another soulmate, but as Sharon and Maria are your alpha and beta, we had no other choice then let them do the basics. Now though as we will begin to do the real training, you could call it, Sharon and Maria can’t do it, Bobbi either,“ Peggy said.

Skye gulped, even as she was on friendly terms with Natasha at the moment. She was still nervous about letting her train her, but if she said yes, she would be trained by the best.

Peggy just sat and watched Skye thinking or debating with herself if she would be comfortable with Natasha training her. She knew it was much to ask, but as she told Skye she was one of the best, and Natasha could help her to become strong. She saw when Skye had made up her mind, if she said no it would probably be Victoria, Kara, Johnathan, or Rick who would take over the training.

“I think that it would be okay with Natasha training me,” Skye said.

“Excellent,” Peggy said with a smile to which Skye mirrored. 

“So, when do we start?” Skye asked. 

“I think as soon as possible, so tomorrow,” Peggy answered.

“Okay,” Skye said.

* * *

The next day after breakfast Natasha told Skye to go change and meet her at the gym. After Skye had changed, she went to the gym, entering she saw that Natasha was already there waiting for her, “I thought we could start with some running,” Natasha said gesturing to the treadmills, Skye just nodded and followed Natasha to the treadmills. 

“Okay, we will start with a 5-minute walk, then a 3-minute run, and then start over, okay, I will run beside you,” Natasha said.

“Am I to guess that you will show off with your stamina, because I have a feeling that you will run more than walk, and faster too,” Skye said, stepping on to one of the treadmills, with Natasha following with her own.

“Maybe, and I also want to challenge you, see how far you will push yourself. I have learned that if you just stand and watch, the person you are training, won’t work as hard as if the trainer works out beside them, sometimes,” Natasha said with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been almost three weeks since Skye’s birthday party where her and Bobbi learned they were platonic mates. Their relationship had been a lot better since then. They had both put everything behind them and started over. 

And her confirming once and for all that she wanted to become an agent, and starting to train with Natasha. She learned a lot from Natasha, and Natasha was surprisingly a really good teacher, tough yes, but good. After two weeks with Natasha, she had told her that they would start sparring, Skye had of course gulped at the time, and she had been so sore after, that she could barely move.

There had also been a lot of Christmas baking, movie watching, and other activities with the pack, Skye had also eaten dinner or lunch with Tony and Pepper a couple times a week.

Skye was genuinely happy for the first time as far as she could remember. There was just one thing that was bothering her, Maria and Sharon. She had started to sleep in their room, more and more, but there were still no kisses, or anything. Skye had pretty much figured out that they would be romantic soulmates, she felt a strong attraction towards them, and she had caught them more than once, staring at her, like she was something they could devour. It sent shivers down her spine every time, just thinking about it.

Deciding to wait a little longer to do anything about it, she got ready to go out with Pepper and Peggy to buy Christmas presents for the people she had drawn. Turned out that the packs did Secret Santa, she had drawn Jemma and Izzy.

She also had to find something to Maria and Sharon, since each pack decided between them, who and if they wanted to give gifts. They had decided that they wanted to, or Maria and Sharon had insisted that they should do it. She had also talked to Tony and Pepper about gifts, they agreed in the end to only give small gifts. She would also like to give Peggy something, she had been there for her like no one had ever been. Sure, she hadn’t been around as much, or acted like Skye had thought a guardian would, but Skye knew that if she called Peggy for help, she would be there, and then there was the wolf thing, so Peggy couldn’t take Skye with her since she had to be close to Maria and Sharon as pack mates to establish the pack bond.

A few hours later Skye had a gift for Jemma, a nice cardigan, and for Izzy, the first Harry Potter book. They had been speaking a few days before she drew Izzy’s names when the subject of Harry Potter came up, and Izzy said she had only watched the movies, but hadn’t read the books yet. For Pepper and Tony, she had made a gift basket with some of her favorite snacks; it was a way for Pepper and Tony to get to know her in a different way. While Peggy distracted Pepper, so Skye could gather what she needed for Pepper and Tony’s gift, Skye had found some stuffed wolves, that funny enough resembled a few of the pack members, more precisely the three alphas, Natasha’s red, Victoria’s dark brown and black, and of course Sharon’s white.

She met Peggy and Pepper out front of a restaurant for lunch.

“Do either of you know or have an idea for what I can give to Maria and Sharon?” Skye asked, while they were eating.

“You don’t have any ideas yourself, or do you have too many ideas?” Peggy asked.

“I have none, I mean I have spent so much time with them, so I should have an idea, but I don't,” Skye said.

“I might have an idea,” Pepper said.

“What?” Skye asked in a mix of excitement and desperation.

“A getaway weekend,” Pepper said, Skye’s face fell.

“I can’t afford that,” Skye said.

“Of course you can, have you forgotten the account Tony and I opened for you?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah,” Skye said, ducking her head.

Pepper reached over to rub her shoulder. “That’s fine, so a weekend getaway, do you know where you want to take them?” Pepper said.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii, so maybe there, or Paris, or even London,” Skye said in thought.

“Well, we could get a hold of a few travel magazines, and wrap them in a box. That way the three of you can plan together,” Peggy said.

“Yeah, I like that, but where do you even get travel magazines?” Skye asked.

* * *

It was the morning of the 24th, and Skye, Maria, and Sharon had decided to eat breakfast alone, for the first time since, well, they couldn’t remember, “So what was the plan again, for today and tomorrow?” Skye asked, Maria chuckled.

“We need to work on your ability to remember things,” Sharon said.

“Hey, my memory is fine, thank you very much,” Skye said.

“Yeah when it’s about coding or computer stuff,” Maria teased, Skye threw her napkin at her, missing completely.

“And maybe we also need to work on your aim,” Sharon said, laughing, Skye huffed.

“It’s not funny, can one of you not just answer my question?” Skye grumbled.

“Well we eat dinner with the pack, Pepper, and Tony. After, the three of us, along with Peggy, will go up to Pepper and Tony’s floor, and just spend some time up there. In the morning, we will open some of the presents with Pepper and Tony, and then we will meet up with the pack, and open the rest,” Sharon said.

“Thank you, Sharon,” Skye said 

“Don’t you need to get ready to train with Nat?” Maria asked, around ten minutes later.

“Yeah I do,” Skye answered, before she went to her room to get changed. “See you guys later,” Skye said when she emerged from her room.

“See you Skye,” Maria said.

“Good luck, I heard Natasha had something special planned for today,” Sharon yelled towards Skye, who had just stepped into the elevator.

“What?” Skye asked, right as the doors closed.

* * *

Natasha had planned something special, some one on one wolf capture the flag. Natasha had set up obstacles in the gym, some were tunnels, both long and short, that they could crawl in or under, some they could hide behind, some they could jump over, and in each end were a flag. Natasha had claimed the red, which left Skye with a blue one.

“Okay Skye, first round you will try to take the red flag and bring it back to your end, we will both be in wolf form. If you manage to take the flag, and I stop you before you reach your end, I have to get it back to my end, to get a point. So once a flag has left home base, it has to end up in one of our home bases, to get a point, you ready?” Natasha asked.

“Um one thing, we have to be in our wolf form all the time, and if a flag leaves the home base, we have to fight for it?” Skye asked a little nervous, argh who was she kidding she was incredibly nervous.

“Yes, don’t worry, it is a training exercise, not actual combat, look at it as a game, which it is, nothing too rough,” Natasha said, trying to make Skye relax. 

Skye nodded, “Okay, I think I’m ready,” Skye said.

“Great,” Natasha said, clapping her hands together before shifting to her red wolf, Skye followed in shifting. Natasha gave Skye a nod before trotting over to the other end of the gym to wait for Skye to come and steal the flag.

* * *

Skye crawled forward slowly, she found a small, long tunnel, which she just barely fit in, when she came out from the other side, she crouched down and followed the obstacle that was in front of her. She could see the flag now, but no Natasha, and there were no more obstacles between the spot she was hiding at and the flag. Deciding to take a chance, she leaped forward, got a hold on the flag with her teeth, and she turned around to race back to her home base, but as she turned there was a low growl, that sounded awfully playful.

Skye looked around to find Natasha but couldn’t see her. Shaking her head she remembered she still had the flag. She leaped onward, she was about halfway when a weight was on her back pressing her down, Natasha’s four paws were strategically placed so Skye couldn’t move left, right, back or forward. “Drop the flag, pup,” Natasha’s smug voice rang in Skye’s head. Skye playfully growled in return and started to see if she could wiggle out from under Natasha.

Natasha let her slip out from under her, and Skye took four steps forward before dropping the flag and turning to face Natasha for a “fight” as Natasha had explained the rules, Skye lunged at Natasha.

* * *

Three hours later Skye’s wolf form collapsed on the mats, “You did good,” Natasha said in her human form, with a water bottle in hand. Skye’s low growl was the only response Natasha got. “Are you going to change back anytime soon?” Natasha asked, again Natasha didn’t get a verbal reply, but Skye rolled over on her other side curling into a ball. Natasha tried not to laugh, walking over to Skye, still with water bottle in hand, “Skye you need to get up,” Natasha said, poking the half-asleep wolf with her foot, there was a grumbling sound, “Oh well, I tried,” Natasha said, before dumping the rest of her water, on top of Skye’s head.

Skye jumped up with a yelp when she was hit with something wet and cold. Shaking off the water, she turned to Natasha who was smirking at her, growling at the women before making a quick play bow, and pouncing on the red-haired alpha.

Natasha was fast to shift, it quickly became a game of catch. Skye managed to push Natasha on her side and lay on top of her, before Natasha pushed her off, just as Maria came into the gym.

“Whoa, you seem to be having fun,” Maria said, Skye’s head shot up from behind Natasha, as Natasha was closest to the door.

Skye scrambled over Natasha, who huffed at getting stepped on. Skye went over to Maria and nuzzled her stomach, “Hi Skye, are you coming up, to relax a little before we have to get ready?” Maria asked with the mind link, Skye yawned and leaned closer into Maria. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Maria said out loud. “Why are you wet?” Maria asked when she stroked Skye’s fur.

“What did you do Nat?” Maria asked with narrowed eyes when Natasha laughed.

“She was about to fall asleep,” Natasha said, highly amused. Maria shook her head. 

“Come on Skye,” Maria said, while pushing Skye’s wolf form out of the door and to the elevator with a laughing Natasha following. 

“No, you can take the stairs,” Maria said to Natasha, who looked startled by what Maria had just said.

“Why?” Natasha asked, Maria just smirked at Natasha when the doors closed.

When Skye and Maria arrived at their floor, Skye walked right up to the couch, jumping up on it and she went right to sleep.

Sharon had been in the kitchen area watching, “She seems tired, what did Nat do with her?” Sharon asked.

“I think it was some sort of a spinoff of capture the flag,” Maria answered.

“Ahh, fun,” Sharon said.

* * *

When Skye woke up again there was a hand stroking her head, and one stroking her hip, wait, what? Oh yeah, she was still in her wolf form, so it must be Maria and Sharon who are stroking her, or so she hoped. Reaching out with her sense of smell, she could only smell Maria and Sharon. Yawning and stretching her whole body, she shifted back and moved to a sitting position between Sharon and Maria.

“Hi, what time is it?” Skye asked.

“Hi, it’s 3:12 pm, so there is still some time until we have to meet up with everyone else,” Sharon said, pulling Skye closer into her body.

“I think I need a shower,” Skye said, allowing Sharon to pull her into her body.

“Hmm,” was Sharon’s answer.

“So, are you gonna let me go?” Skye teased.

“In a minute,” Sharon said, Maria just looked on with a smile on her face.

When Sharon had finally let go of Skye, she went to take a shower and get ready for the Christmas dinner. 

* * *

The dinner was amazing, there was good food, and they joked with each other. After dinner they split up, with Skye, Sharon, Maria, Peggy, Pepper, and Tony going upstairs. 

That ended with Skye, Sharon, and Maria falling asleep on the couch. They were woken up by Peggy in the morning. They ate their breakfast and opened presents. Tony and Pepper loved her gift to them and had even given her the same kind of gift just with their favorite snacks instead. Peggy had to laugh at her gift and gave Skye a new pair of shoes. Maria and Sharon had hugged her, and given her a makeshift coupon booklet, with a free massage, dinner, movie, and many more; they had said they couldn’t decide what to give her, so they went the cheesy way, but Skye loved it.

They said goodbye and see you later to Tony and Pepper and went downstairs to join the rest of the packs. Jemma thanked her for the cardigan and Victoria had laughed at Izzy’s excitement of the Harry Potter book and joked that now there was no excuse.

She had talked with Bobbi about if they should exchange gifts, and they agreed to a small thing. Skye gave Bobbi an entire case of cactus cola, which made everyone laugh, and Bobbi gave Skye a new watch.

The ones who had drawn Skye’s name were Natasha and Rick, Natasha gave her a box of different things and Rick gave her a board game.

The rest of the day was just spent relaxing, before they split up. Jemma and Leo were going home to see their families, so were Samantha and Jonathan. Victoria and Izzy had plans, so had Natasha and Melinda, and Rick also had plans somewhere. Clint said he had plans with Steve, and Kara had plans with an old friend to go camping. Bobbi didn’t have plans other than to relax, as was the same with Skye, Maria, and Sharon. Peggy had business somewhere else, but that was normal. Skye did not know what she was doing but didn’t ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.


	37. chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the next chapter, I don’t know when the next chapter will be up, I am moving, from my dorm to an apartment, later this month/next month, so I. won’t have much time writing.  
> that is also why you are giving this treat of a chapter, I am sure some of you have been waiting for some fun, between Skye and her romantic soulmates, it isn’t too graphic, it is my first time writing smut, so I hope you will like it.

Skye landed flat on her back with a thud, “Ow,” Skye hissed. 

“Come on, get up,” Natasha said.

“Do I have to?” Skye groaned.

“You are going back to the Bus soon, and Maria and Sharon asked me to up your training before you return to the Bus, so yes, you do,” Natasha said, looking down at Skye.

“Fine,” Skye huffed.

It was the end of January already and Skye had had a long discussion of her returning to the Bus with Sharon and Marie, neither liked the idea, but in the end Sharon and Maria relented and allowed it. They allowed her to return to the Bus on one condition, only after a month, after she had presented whether as a Sigma or an Omega, which would be any day now. 

Skye was looking forward to not being called a pup anymore, and also be allowed to do more pack related work. She was hoping for Sigma and not Omega since Sigma’s could help the next batch of wolves. Sigmas could also do more of the pack work than the Omegas, along with also being able to speak up when all the packs had meetings. She hadn’t been to a real meeting yet, there had been the few times where they all had met, and when they were informed about who she really was, but those weren’t real pack meetings. No, Maria told her that pack meetings were just the Alpha’s basically having a pissing contest; Sharon had yelled ‘hey!’ at her, but Maria just asked Sharon if she didn’t agree, Sharon had to say yes, but since Sharon hadn’t been to a pack meeting as an Alpha before, she was not included, which pleased Sharon.

After Natasha decided that they were done for the day, Skye hobbled out of the gym, ignoring Natasha’s yell to stop exaggerating and that she wasn’t that tough on her today.

When Skye finally reached their pack area, Maria was laying on the couch reading a magazine, “Hi, how was training with Nat?” Maria asked, Skye grumbled something that Maria wasn’t able to understand. “Huh, that bad?” Maria teased, Skye groaned and let herself fall on top of Maria. “Humph,” Maria grunted when Skye made impact.

“Hmm, warm and soft,” Skye mumbled.

“Soft!” Maria exclaimed in disbelief.

“Hmm,” Skye hummed.

“I’ll give you soft,” Maria said. 

Maria easily flipped them so Skye was on her back and Maria hovering above her, Maria’s eyes flickered between Skye’s eyes and her lips, “Are you finally going to kiss me?” Skye asked.

Maria’s eyes snapped to Skye’s, they were dark, and only after a moment Maria lowered herself slowly down to meet Skye’s lips. First it was slow and gentle, but it wasn’t long before Maria deepened the kiss and also grabbed whatever part of Skye she could. When Maria heard Skye moan into her mouth she growled, pulling away to look Skye in the eyes, “I can’t hold back much longer,” Maria said eyes almost black.

“Then don’t. I want this, I want you and Sharon, I have for months. It’s just the two of you are so annoyi- hmm,” whatever Skye was about to say was silenced by Maria.

“Bedroom now,” Maria growled, it took some maneuvering, but they got to their feet still kissing.

Maria ripped Skye’s shirt off of her and threw it on the floor. On the way, Skye’s sports bra followed not long after, Skye also managed to take Maria’s shirt off of her.

Suddenly Skye was lifted up by Maria and put against the wall. Skye wrapped her legs around Maria’s midsection, Maria pulled back to look at Skye, “You have no idea how long I have waited for this,” Maria said in a low voice, before sealing their lips again, and pulling Skye off the wall to resume the walk to Sharon and Maria’s bedroom. Finally reaching the door Maria kicked it open and threw Skye on top of the bed, following to again hover above Skye, who let out a small whimper.

Skye was so ready, she had wanted to voice it during their brief journey from the common area to the bedroom, but Maria hadn’t really allowed Skye to speak since they started kissing.

“Those need to be off,” Maria said, gesturing to Skye’s pants. Skye didn’t have time to react to Maria’s comment before her pants were ripped off with so much force and speed that made her gasp, Maria grinned down at her before Skye’s panties were then also ripped off her body in the same fashion.

Skye gulped a little, not because she was afraid but because she was excited for what was about to happen, and Maria just looked amazingly hot right now. Maria smirked down at Skye before bringing Skye in for another kiss.

Maria broke the kiss to grab Skye’s hands and trapped them over her head, holding them in place with one hand, while the other hand was traveling lower and lower. Skye groaned, closing her eyes, “Maria,” Skye whined when Maria’s hand stopped right before her entrance.

“What is it, Skye?” Maria asked, amused, right by Skye’s left ear. Skye whimpered and squirmed, “Oh, you want this?” Maria asked, cupping Skye’s entrance.

Skye’s breath hitched, “Yes, oh god yes!” Skye begged.

“Hmm, do you still think I am soft?” Maria asked.

“What, wait, no, no, no you are not soft, you are a badass, a... a rock, very tough, you ahh hmmm,” Skye rambled out before Maria slammed two fingers into her, and claimed her lips again.

Maria got them to a fast pace fast, swallowing most of Skye’s moans, groans, and sighs, and even a few screams. Skye kept tugging with her arms for Maria to let go of her hands, but Maria wasn’t ready for that yet. “Ma- Maria I am so close,” Skye got out when Maria pulled back for them to breathe.

“Good,” Maria said, adding a third finger which also made Skye come, Maria hissed when her fingers became trapped.

When Skye had gotten over her orgasm, Maria let go of her hands. “Wow,” Skye said, looking down to the hand that had just done so many amazing things. She grabbed it and brought it to her mouth, Maria’s eyes darkened again when Skye sucked her fingers, letting out a small growl.

“My turn,” Skye said, when she was done, nudging Maria a few times, until Maria realized that Skye was trying to flip them, chuckling she let Skye flip them. Skye kissed her way down Maria’s body, staying longer around Maria’s breasts after she had gotten Maria’s bra off, “You are way overdressed,” Skye said, gesturing to Maria’s pants.

“Then why don’t you do something about it,” Maria smirked at Skye. 

Skye got Maria’s pants and panties off, she groaned when she was hit full force by Maria’s aroused scent. Skye didn’t want to let Maria wait too long, so she dropped the foreplay and dived in with her mouth and tongue, smirking when she heard Maria gasp.

Maria put one of her hands in Skye’s hair, pushing her closer, “Oh, right there,” Maria said when Skye’s tongue hit that spot, Maria came with a shriek. “You are amazing with that tongue of yours,” Maria said, sitting up to give Skye a kiss.

Maria looked over Skye’s shoulder and got very quiet and still, “What’s wrong?” Skye asked when she noticed, and then feeling eyes on her, she turned her head slowly.

And there at the door was Sharon, with a dark expression on her face. Skye got nervous and a little scared, this with Maria had just happened, she never even thought about calling Sharon, or mind linking her, and now this was ruined, she had to leave, they were sending her away, she had to try and fix this, “Sharon, I...” Skye started but was silenced when a finger was put on her lips.

“Hmm what is this?” Sharon asked, running her finger over Skye’s cheek where some of Maria’s cum was. Skye swallowed, she hadn’t noticed that Sharon had walked over to them, Skye looked up, and into Sharon’s eyes, they had relaxed and were warm and loving. Sharon put her finger in her mouth, “Hmm,” Sharon moaned when she tasted Maria’s cum, “someone has been busy,” Sharon said looking at both of them. Sharon then grabbed the back of Maria’s neck and pulled her into a kiss, after the kiss, Sharon looked to Skye. “Can I join you two?” Sharon asked, Skye just nodded in a daze after witnessing Maria and Sharon kiss like that, “Great,” Sharon said, giving Skye a wicked grin.

“Maria,” Sharon said looking over that said woman who looked ready to bolt, to Skye, frowning at that, “I’ll need you to put Skye on her back for me,” Sharon said. Maria nodded rapidly at the order, because that is what that was, and then it clicked for Skye, Sharon was the most dominant of the two in bed, and MariaSharon was the most dominant between her and herself, which meant that Skye was screwed.

And now Skye realized that the dark look Sharon had on her face before hadn’t been anger, it was lust. Knowing this she tried to relax even when Maria put her on her back, “Sit back Maria and enjoy the show,” Sharon said looking at Maria, who did as she was told, ”now as for you,” Sharon said, looking down at Skye, “I hope you have the energy for another round with me,” Sharon said holding eye contact. 

After a moment and Skye not having answered, Sharon crocked her head in question, “Yes, yes,” Skye answered when she realized she had to answer.

“Good,” Sharon said, her face going dark again.

* * *

Skye woke up nestled in between Maria and Sharon, still very naked. She had her head on Sharon’s shoulder with Sharons’s arm around her neck and hand on her upper arm, and Maria at her back.

“Ow,” Skye hissed when she moved.

“Yeah, Sharon can be a beast in bed, it will pass,” Maria mumbled into her back.

“I didn’t know that was even possible,” Skye said, managing to turn around to face Maria.

“Oh believe me that was nothing. If you are comfortable with toys, you will see stars before Sharon is done with you, that was just her hands and mouth,” Maria said. “Are you okay? We didn’t get to talk, and I know that both myself and Sharon can be rough, so I hope we didn’t put you off. I still don’t know what happened earlier, when you came back from training with Nat, and then with Sharon joining,” Maria said looking worried. They had just sealed their bond, and now she was scared that Skye would be miserable in their relationship because herself and Sharon couldn’t control themselves.

“What? No, I didn’t mind. I loved it, it felt good to give away control. I usually try not to show too much of my emotions, I felt like I could and can let go of that hold with you two, and I am glad we bonded. I don’t know what happened either, but I don’t really care as to why, just that we finally did,” Skye said kissing Maria.

“I am glad to hear that,” Maria said after the kiss. 

“What’s the time?” Skye asked, just then Sharon’s arms wrapped around Skye.

“Does this mean you will listen to orders when you go back to the Bus?” Sharon asked.

“Sharon don’t be ridiculous, of course I won’t,” Skye smirked.

“Careful or you’ll come over my knee,” Sharon said.

“Didn’t I just do that?” Skye asked, causing Maria to laugh. 

Sharon just stared at Skye for a moment, “Not that kind of over my knee,” Sharon said, narrowing her eyes at both Skye and Maria.

“Well, before we got interrupted, I asked a question, Maria,” Skye said.

“Oh right, um 4:40 pm, so we should head for the shower. We are having dinner with Peggy, Nat, and Kara,” Maria said, and she had barely finished her sentence before Skye was lifted off of the bed by Sharon and carried to the bathroom.

* * *

After the long, long shower, they dressed. Skye ‘aham’ borrowed one of Sharon’s hoodies on the way out of the door, Sharon had smirked at Maria, who just slung an arm over Skye, to which Sharon huffed, and Skye shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thanks to Fun_size_Tasha for beating.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Project Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135527) by [Kflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kflow/pseuds/Kflow)




End file.
